


I'll Be There For You

by SinkingLikeASunset



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Obi-Wan, F/M, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Protective Anakin, Protective Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingLikeASunset/pseuds/SinkingLikeASunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just days after his fateful encounter with Anakin on Mustafar , Obi-Wan has resigned himself to a lonely existence on Tatooine. However, he has been granted a chance to go back and fix things. Obi-Wan must alter events and make changes as he struggles with memories of a dreadful future and deals with new developments this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters

Twin suns burned bright in the blue skies of Tatooine; the hot, dry heat unrelenting even in the early hours of the morning. Obi-Wan gazed out across the sand that stretched out for miles in the direction of the Lars’ moisture farm. It had been three days since he’d delivered Luke to Owen and Beru; three days since he’d been able to stomach anything because once his adrenaline had finally subsided, all he’d known was grief and guilt and hate. 

The Jedi, his family, were gone. Even though he’d felt the Force cry out in appalled dismay, it was still difficult to comprehend the loss. Even as he felt the pain of hunger, the suns beating down mercilessly, and his sore, stiff muscles, a part of him held onto the foolish hopeful notion that it was all just a nightmare or an astoundingly vivid vision; that he’d wake up and see the temple, standing tall and proud and teeming with life. 

His soul ached at the thought of the young padawans and the knights and the masters who were lost, betrayed and senselessly slaughtered. He couldn’t bear the thought of reaching out with the Force only to be met with silence. All his life he’d been exposed to the horrors of wars and trivial skirmishes that resulted in the loss of innocent lives; he’d encountered beings driven by petty greed and cruelty, slavers and pirates and corrupt politicians, but none of his accumulated experiences could’ve ever prepared him for an emotional backlash of such a terrible magnitude.

All his life, Obi-Wan had been instructed to release his feelings to the force, not to dwell on them, only learn and move on, but he didn’t think he could even begin to comprehend the usefulness of those teachings now. How could he, when he hated the chancellor, Palpatine or Sidious with such a burning, white hot rage. It was so much stronger than how he felt when he’d witnessed Qui-Gon’s death at the hands of Darth Maul. It seemed as though the sith lord had a hand in most of his personal suffering. 

As much as the Force urged him to expel his hatred and the negative emotions, he couldn’t quite shed them. A mutinous thought of feeding his hate and anger until it festered rose up only to be quashed by his horror at such a notion. Perhaps he could not completely let go of all his feelings; that had always been a particular weakness of his, no matter how many times he himself lectured Anakin on its importance, to not let one’s feeling rule them.

Anakin. A sharp, bitter pain shot through his heart. How could he have failed one of the people he loved so much so spectacularly? Perhaps he should have been more proficient at showing Anakin how much he had loved him, been quicker to praise and congratulate than to chastise and correct. Was he too firm with him or too lenient? Anakin was beautiful, so full of light and love, far more prone to wearing his heart on his sleeves and so free with his feelings. He was stubborn and ambitious, he had great fears and anger, but then again the council was far from perfect; they viewed Anakin’s attributes as failings and concluded he was dark or would be. But they cast judgement on a scared young boy who was dropped into a world that operated completely different from what he was used to.

Was he too old? Had he too many attachments and was he ruled by emotion to a dangerous degree? Obi-Wan had initially echoed the council’s concerns but after the devastating loss of his master and his subsequent knighting and undertaking of the willful boy, Obi-Wan realized that Anakin wasn’t a vicious, power hungry person destined to fall to the dark side due to an insatiable lust for destruction and death; no, he was fueled by love, if a bit possessive and yet in a way, endearingly protective. If the council would’ve taken the time to see that he was a fighter because it had long since been ingrained in him, not because he was looking for trouble. He was a very bright boy who’d grown into an exceptional young man; he was often ruled by his emotions, but his actions had been pure in intention; and though he couldn’t always comprehend the idea of the greater good, he was the most genuinely good-hearted and well-meaning person he’d ever met. On top of that, Anakin loved to create to tinker with droids and speeders and ships, he only sought destruction for what he believed to be evil.

Obi-Wan sighed and attempted to wipe away the sand that had glued itself to his skin to no avail, after years of teasing Anakin for his utter loathing of the miniscule golden grains, he’d come to appreciate and even agree wholeheartedly with his former padawan’s opinion. He felt sick with grief thinking about him, about the atrocities he was led to commit based on false promises, and how the young knight had no longer trusted him, had screamed how he hated Obi-Wan. He longed for the beautiful young man he’d lived with, fought beside, protected and was protected by in kind; he craved the affection Anakin would so effortlessly bestow upon him, the easy banter they would exchange to diffuse tension or cheer one another up.

He wondered just how blind he’d been to his dear one’s struggles and how horribly misguided he’d allowed him to become that he would distance himself so much from Obi-Wan and fall further into the clutches of a sith lord. He revisited his memory of that final awful encounter with Anakin and he was nearly swallowed by guilt. Anakin, while terribly astray, was not completely, hopelessly lost; he was on the precipice and Obi-Wan was unable to pull him back over to his side. In the end, though he managed to subdue Anakin by horrific means, he left him to burn, not having the courage to meet his eyes and kill him. Despite it all, he could never bring himself to kill Anakin, even if it would’ve been out of mercy, he simply could not do it. He was the worst kind of coward.

His vision blurred as tears fell down his cheeks. He tried to calm himself down, tried to relax and get control of his breathing, but he couldn’t quell the anguish and turmoil and soon was sobbing. He wailed and cried in despair until his throat was sore and he began dry-heaving, and even then he couldn’t stop. He wanted it back, everything and everyone. He wanted his master to take him in his arms and simply hold him, he wanted master Yoda to place a small hand on his head and speak in his cryptic, frustrating manner; he wanted to have his oldest friend Bant pester him about taking care of himself and force him to the healers, he’d willing venture down to halls of healing every day if he could just have that back. He wanted the conversations and easygoing comradery he’d found with Bail Organa and the friendship with Padme. He wanted Anakin. 

And now he was alone. The Jedi were gone, nearly wiped out by the clones, their troops, men they’d fought beside for so long, trusted, mourned and celebrated with. His thoughts shifted to Cody and the 212th. They’d been through so much together, battles and victories, losses and triumphs. Clutching fistfuls of hot sand in his calloused hands, Obi-Wan wondered when the pivotal moment had truly occurred that would result in the destruction of the Jedi and begin the uprising of a sith empire.

An awful, terribly lonely future and a bleak existence was all he had now, penance for his failures, perhaps.

“Oh padawan mine, always bearing the brunt of things, even when they are beyond your control,” an achingly familiar baritone voice chided gently. 

Obi-Wan stilled, wondering if the extent of his grief had given way to madness.

“Or I could be a hallucination, after all you haven’t eaten in days, you’re out here under the heat of two suns, and you’ve probably dehydrated yourself from shedding all those tears,” the voice of his former master helpfully pointed out. Obi-Wan made a strangled sound, it was a cross between a startled laugh and choked sob and ever so cautiously he raised his head. Standing there, looking exactly as he remembered, was Qui-Gon; from his long, brown hair and billowing robes, to his imposing height to his serene face, it was his former master for all that he was rather see-through and encompassed by a blue aura.

“M-Ma…” Obi-Wan couldn’t speak, though he wasn’t quite sure if it was because his throat was raw from crying or if it was because he literally couldn’t find the words; him, the infamous Negotiator, was at a loss for words, the absurdity of it brought a small smile to his face before he focused once more on the specter before him, who looked equally amused.

“Padawan,” Qui-Gon murmured once more, graciously granting Obi-Wan time to process. 

“Master?” he croaked, daring to hope, and the Force sang; it surrounded him with a peace he was sure he would never have the privilege to feel again until the time came for him to become one with the Force. That thought gave him pause and he studied his former master for a long minute before asking, “Am I dead?” In retrospect, he very well could have been killed by Tusken Raiders after he’d dropped Luke off or perhaps the elements were even harsher than he’d foreseen and he’d succumbed to them. 

“No, Obi-Wan, but not for lack of trying on your part,” Qui-Gon informed him, his piercing blue eyes shining with mirth. 

“You – you’re really here. How is this possible?”

“The Force works in mysterious ways,” the old Jedi master quipped, succeeding in eliciting a small smile from Obi-Wan. “As you are well aware, my strength lied with the Living Force. I spent much of my time researching it in the archives back at the Temple and meditating. Even after my death, it took some time before I was able to fully manifest on this plane and appear before you as I am. I’ve missed you terribly, Obi-Wan.”

“And I you, Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan stared at the infamous maverick Jedi, content to just drink in the sight of him. Tears welled in his eyes, but this time there was no accompanying feeling of utter anguish, instead it was a sense of giddy elation that he’d thought himself incapable of ever feeling again. There was an air of wistfulness there as well, a possible future that he hadn’t let himself think about for years. Being more proficient in the Unifying Force, he’d wondered, not for the first time if he should’ve meditated more on his visions and not simply washed his hands of them as Yoda and his own master would so often advise him; ‘Dreams pass in time,’ and ‘Always in motion, the future is.’ Being consistently instructed to remain focused on the present, while necessary in many situations that required his full attention, seemed to have worked spectacularly against him in the end. Perhaps then he could’ve changed things, prevented horrible events, saved those he loved from terrible fates.

Sensing his former master’s familiar presence much closer, Obi-Wan looked up to see Qui-Gon just before him, and even though he was kneeling, the man still towered over him. He watched with rapt attention as the old Jedi raised his hands to Obi-Wan’s face; though he wasn’t quite touching him, there was a tangible pressure, not what he’d longed for but more than he’d ever hoped to have again. It was soothing, as though he were brushing away his tears. Launching himself forward, Obi-Wan passed right through his old master and ended up sprawled out on his stomach with a mouthful of sand. Propping himself up on his elbows, he was greeted with the sound of Qui-Gon’s laughter, something he’d committed to memory, but was never quite the same as the real thing. After everything, he supposed that that was how his life would be, a lonely existence with only fond memories to keep him company through it all; that he’d revisit them like reruns of old holovids.

“Well, it’s nice to know that one retains their sense of humor in the afterlife,” Obi-Wan muttered, a wry smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Forgive me, Obi-Wan, but that was truly not my intention. Although we may speak and you are able to see me, I am sad to say that we cannot touch.” 

“Ah… yes well, as unfortunate as that is, I am still grateful for what has been granted to me.” Wiping his face with the sleeve of his tunic, he took a deep shuddering breath and sighed. “So, why are you here, Qui-Gon? It couldn’t be you’ve opted to spend your afterlife with me here in this miserable place, keeping me company until I die, not that I would oppose of course, it’s just…”

The phantom feeling of a hand on his shoulder had him looking up and into the kind face of the man who once meant everything to Obi-Wan. “If that was your fate, I would, but that is not what the Force requires of you.”

“What?”

“There’s a chance for you to change things.”

“H-how? What could I possibly change now?”

“The past, of course,” the apparition answered, his tone infuriatingly nonchalant. That was one aspect of his former master that never ceased to annoy him; in retrospect, that was probably where he got it from. 

“Oh, of course, I’ll just change the past, it’s that easy, right?” he drawled with biting sarcasm.

“It’s the will of the Force.”

“If changing the past is the will of the Force, then what was the point of letting it all happen in the first place?!” Obi-Wan exclaimed, chest heaving as his anger dissipated as quickly as it rose to the surface. “What was the point?” he demanded, his voice cracking on the last word.

“I don’t know, my Obi-Wan, I wish you could’ve been spared such suffering. All I know is that the Force is granting you the opportunity to go back and prevent this future. You will no longer be ignorant to just how corrupt the Republic is nor how fallible the Jedi are.” 

He was being offered the choice to go back in time and stop horrific events from ever happening. He could save Anakin. And Padme; he could find a way to prevent the clones from betraying the Jedi. He had to expose Palpatine and the council had to change their views. Thoughts and plans flew through his head; it was such a wonderful yet daunting opportunity, he would have to orchestrate events so that they would play out accordingly, he had to communicate better with Anakin, they’d become distant in many aspects before his former padawan’s fall and Obi-Wan was going to rectify that first and foremost.

But it was a question of when exactly he would be sent back. Glancing up at Qui-Gon, a wondrous thought began to form, but the other man gave him a sad smile and shook his head.

“Alas, my dear Obi-Wan, it was my death that truly brought you and Anakin together; you were always meant to be with one another, it is crucial that some things don’t change. But I shall always be with you, through every step of the way. It most certainly won’t be easy, but I have the utmost faith in you, listen and trust in the Force, and in yourself.”

He felt his master’s love wash over him; it mingled with the Force to a dizzying degree. The sand began to rise up and whip around him as the winds picked up to a worrying speed. Echoes of Qui-Gon’s voice sounded through the abrupt darkness and he strained to hear what was being said, instructions? Warnings? He still had so many questions, doubts, and worries plaguing his mind; he was about to call out to his former master again, when he was consumed by a sharp, unrelenting pain before he sank into blessed blackness.

 

* * * *

 

He couldn’t hear, no that wasn’t quite right, there was a persistent ringing in his ears and there was the familiar sound of a battle going on. Straining to listen, he could pick up blaster fire and explosions, orders were being barked out left and right in familiar voices. As Obi-Wan slowly made his way back to consciousness and became aware of just how much pain he was in, he immediately wished he hadn’t.

His head, frankly he wasn’t sure it was on straight or even right-side up; his head was heavy, and he could feel a warm wetness running down the side of his face. When he tried to move, both his shoulder and his side screamed or that might’ve been him; even though he could barely open his eyes, he was pretty sure that his shoulder was dislocated if not broken, and his side was tender and burning, and possibly gushing with blood. He was half-tempted to use a sleep Force-suggestion on himself when he heard shouting, it persisted in repetition and volume and suddenly there was a presence beside him.

“…al …bi … al… ase … ond …ir!”

Whoever it was sounded muddled, as though they were far away; not only that, but they sounded worried, panicked even. It wasn’t in his nature to ignore when someone was so evidently distraught; so with great resignation to the undue amount of pain he was about to subject himself to, he cracked his eyes open and immediately regretted his decision as he was met with stabbing pain and the sensations of his other injuries seemed to intensify. Miraculously or perhaps annoyingly to be more precise, his hearing sort of just returned, and the onslaught of sounds only served to add to his headache.

Glancing around, he saw rocks and dust and oh, droids, well. Instinct on his observations alone made him want to move, but experience instructed him not to chance it. A sudden, painful pressure on his throbbing side drew his attention to the right and he froze. White armor, splattered with orange, oh. The helmet was angled downward, focused on his wound, gloved hands, coated in red, were alternating between his side and the communicator on his wrist. Memories of his last interactions with the clones, with his own troops, the 212th flashed through his mind and he stiffened. The action drew the clone’s attention, his head snapped up and he lunged forward so he was hovering just above Obi-Wan’s face. The injured Jedi flinched back even as he could read the worry radiating off the clone.

“General Kenobi sir, can you hear me? Please respond, sir,” the achingly familiar voice demanded. This clone, his friend, had been ordered to kill him and he’d tried, only that wasn’t right, because here he was, trying to staunch his wounds and keep him awake. Had they tracked him down? But weren’t the clones killing the Jedi, so why waste the effort on him? Was he to be interrogated? Tortured? His confusion must’ve been visible, because the clone trooper stilled, slowly raising his hands in a placating gesture before removing his helmet. Dark hair cut short, sharp prominent features and warm amber eyes were revealed. Obi-Wan absently noted the fact that Cody signaled to their position while he inspected his shoulder and head wounds.

The blaster fire had gradually died down and was replaced by the sound of stampeding footsteps from several people. More clones surrounded him, all donned in white armor, some decorated with orange, others with blue. A few of them stood with their backs to him, forming a protective circle, while the rest crouched down beside him and – upon further inspection – two other clones that were sprawled out behind him, injured, but alive as he could sense their life signatures. His wariness was slowly ebbing away as he began to relax in the familiar company, well, it was that or the blood loss and head injury were getting to him; he’d never been accused of having a sense of self-preservation so perhaps it was arrogance or it was just that he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore.

“General, sir, just hold on, we’re –”

“Commander,” one of the clones interrupted, “He’s here.” Following the soldier’s outstretched finger, Obi-Wan could just make out a flurry of black and blonde flanked by white and blue in the distance.

“General Kenobi,” Cody repeated gruffly, gently taking hold of his face, “General Skywalker’s on his way. We’re regrouping and then we’ll be off…”

Obi-Wan could hear Cody continue to talk, informing him of what was going on, the next plan of action; he was reporting the state of the platoon like a good soldier, he was trying to keep him awake and calm, reassuring him, but all Obi-Wan had been able to focus on was the title he’d just used, General Skywalker. That was Anakin’s rank before he fell and assumed a new name and position. That was when they were a team, the team if one was prideful in their nostalgia. But Cody said General Skywalker, Skywalker, and the clones, his troops, his friends were here, trying to treat his injuries, shielding him from potential threats, and Anakin was there. His breathing hitched and his ribs protested, but suddenly the thought of facing him again left Obi-Wan reeling in both elation and dismay. It seemed he hadn’t any time to process his whirling thoughts before the clones surrounding him parted, and there was the young Jedi knight.

Anakin. He stood, towering over everyone, dressed in his usual black tunic; his head of unkempt, golden curls framed his unburned, youthful face, and his eyes…they were so blue, pure and uniquely Anakin; there was no trace, not even a hint of horrid yellow to mar those wonderful eyes. When those pools of blue locked onto him, the reality of the situation hit Obi-Wan, and in a moment of unbridled panic and confusion, he pushed himself away from the clones and his former padawan, scrambling backwards until he hit the solid rock of a cliff wall. His body screamed at him, protesting the quick movements; his shoulder burned something awful, and it felt as though he tore his whole side open, resulting in surprised shouts and a rather impressive litany of curses. Once some distance had been established, he held out his arm, though Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if he was warning them to stay away or reaching out and begging for them to be real. 

The clones, save Cody and who Obi-Wan surmised to be Rex, backed up a bit, and Anakin approached slowly, with the utmost caution. His expression was gentle, though he was clearly worried. Crouching down before him, he reached out and placed his hand, his flesh and blood hand, over Obi-Wan’s and gave him a reassuring smile.

“A-Anakin?” he rasped, needing to be sure.

“Yes, Obi-Wan.”

“You… you are here?”

“Yes,” Anakin answered, sounding perplexed. He beckoned for some assistance and Cody and Rex moved forward. Obi-Wan’s gaze flickered down to the blasters they were carrying before looking back up at them in a somewhat scrutinizing manner, assessing a potential threat.

“All is well, padawan, aside from you, that is,” Qui-Gon’s voice assured him, his tone gentle and apologetic.

“Master?” he slurred, blinking up at the apparition of the old Jedi who’d manifested behind Anakin, and subsequently missing the confused looks the clones traded as they glanced around for who he was addressing in his drowsy, bordering on delirious state.

“It would seem you were returned during a rather intense battle and a rather inconvenient moment for you.”

He was back, he’d traveled back in time. It really worked! He could prevent that awful future, he could save them all!

“Yes, my Obi-Wan, but first you must let yourself remember when you are. Only you have the memories of what happened. Though this is an urgent matter, you do have time. Reacquaint yourself with those you’ve lost, establish stronger bonds with those you care for. But first, allow yourself to heal,” Qui-Gon advised before adding, “and you really ought to let your men take you to a medical station.”

Obi-Wan digested his former master’s advice, trying to calm his mind. He had to make things right this time, he couldn’t afford to squander this opportunity, and that meant exercising patience and not letting his ambitions overrule his actions in such a precarious situation. He also needed to heal; his soul was practically shattered and he would use that time to ruminate on what he would do.

“Obi-Wan... Master, please?” Anakin whispered, his tone urgent and shaken. Shifting his gaze back to the young knight, Obi-Wan could see the tension practically radiating off of him; there as a wild look in his eyes and his expression was distraught and lost. This was where he would start to rectify things; reaching up, he cupped his former padawan’s face and brushed away a stray tear.

“Anakin,” it felt so wonderful to say his name and have him here and there were suddenly so many things he wanted to tell him all at once, but first and foremost given the blood loss and the darkness creeping over his vision, he settled for reassurance; content in the fact that he would have time to mend things between them and build trust. “It’s alright now, dear one, everything’s going to be alright, I promise.” 

Startled shouts and barked orders lulled him into a delightfully painless oblivion as strong arms wrapped around him and held him close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan wakes up, there's cuddles and some much needed talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks and especially to those lovely comments. It floored me how many people even read it. Thank you guys so much for the feedback! It is so gratifying and inspiring. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but thank you again!

The sharp antiseptic smell was the first thing to greet Obi-Wan as he slowly emerged from unconsciousness. Taking inventory of his injuries, he found that while his shoulder was on the stiff side, it no longer held the burning pain it had before when he first awoke. What really shocked him was that the throbbing in his side was at best a dull ache; especially when he clearly recalled the injury to have been quite a bit more serious.

Peeling his eyes open to inspect his surroundings was a hideous idea, the second he was met with the bright overhead lights, his vision swam and he’d rolled over, expelling the contents of his stomach onto the floor. The sour taste of bile was unpleasant as was the continuous retching his body insisted upon, though he was quite sure there was nothing left for him to regurgitate. 

“Easy, easy there, General,” Obi-Wan was gently turned on his back when the dry heaving finally relented and a small cup of water was pressed to his lips. The lights were mercifully dimmed as he took several small sips to sooth his parched throat. The pounding in his head gradually lessened and he was able to focus; he was laid up in the medbay, and Kix was hovering just above him. He curbed the instinct to curl away from the clone when he remembered his situation and after gently probing the Force, and having found no malicious intent from him, he allowed his body to relax.

“General,” the medic for the 501st greeted, sounding somewhat cautious. Obi-Wan supposed he was assessing the Jedi’s state of mind and perhaps even his coherency. 

“Kix,” he rasped, offering him an exhausted grin. “Concussion?” he guessed, when the clone took a hold of his face and gently but efficiently turned his head side to side, inspected his pupils, and prodded at the still tender wound on his head.

“Yes Sir. It’s good to know you recognize me; the men were concerned. You had us all quite worried, actually, General. I’m relieved to see you’re awake, Sir.” 

“I – how long has it been since I’ve regained consciousness?”

Checking the datapad, Kix replied, “About twelve hours, you had not previously woken any time between the extraction and now, Sir.”

“Well,” Obi-Wan murmured, “I suppose its thanks to you I’m awake at all, soldier. As always you have my gratitude.”

“Yes well, I admit I patched you up but uh, it was really General Skywalker,” the medic insisted, flustered by the praise.

“Anakin? What did he do?” And weren’t those familiar words; he’d uttered them countless times before in regards to his former padawan and his antics. 

“Well you see, that’s just it Sir, I’m not quite sure,” the clone admitted, scratching the back of his head and giving Obi-Wan a sheepish grin. “I suspect it’s a Jedi thing? General Skywalker said something about um, Force healing I believe it was.”

Obi-Wan was shocked. Anakin, because of his affinity with the Force was rather adept at healing himself but to put heal someone else? He was quite sure that Anakin was not qualified for such delicate procedures that went beyond easing a migraine or some minor cuts and bruises, and considering the way his body felt the first time he woke up compared to now, he very well may have to revise what he knows about his former padawan’s skills.

“You were pretty bad off, Sir, and to be perfectly honest, you being awake is pretty surprising, considering the injuries you sustained. But aside from some aches and pains and the lingering effects of a bad concussion, I’d say that all you really need to do is take it easy for the rest of the journey back to Coruscant.”

“Very well, um, where is Anakin?”

Kix gave him a wry smirk and pointedly looked to Obi-Wan’s right. Following his gaze, he was startled and a little embarrassed to not have realized Anakin was there, slumped forward resting his head Obi-Wan’s medical cot. The young knight was clutching his hand between his own and despite the uncomfortable position, he was fast asleep.

A fond smile tugged at the Jedi master’s lips when he thought back on how the boy could fall asleep anywhere at any time. 

“Ah, well that’s another mystery solved,” he quipped.

“He overtaxed himself pretty good,” Kix muttered, “Had to stick him with a hypospray just so he wouldn’t completely exhaust himself.”

“How long has he been out?”

“Almost as long as you; wouldn’t leave your side for anything.”

A warm feeling settled in his chest and he felt the Force hum in contentment. That was the Anakin he knew and treasured, the one he feared was lost to him forever; his former padawan latched onto those he loved, and while his possessive nature and fear were key contributions to his fall, they also stemmed from the best parts of him. His constant questioning and blatant disregard for the code, while utterly taxing at times, only endeared him all the more to Obi-Wan.

Perhaps it was the fact that he was so free with his emotions and feelings that he was so protective of him; from his youngling days stretching into his knighthood, Obi-Wan felt obliged to preserve his innocence and nature as best he could for as long as he could, all things considering. He’d contended with the council, with other masters, with himself most often, but recalled a time when he was just as impatient and curious and hopeful as the young man beside him was.

“Well that can’t be comfortable,” he murmured, instinctively lowering his voice. “Kix, would you mind helping him up here?”

“With you, General? Are you sure?”

“Yes, there’s plenty of room,” he assured him.

Skeptical, but satisfied that doing so wouldn’t hurt his patient, the medic awkwardly lifted Anakin who, in deep a slumber as he was, refused to relinquish his hold on Obi-Wan, and deposited him on the bed. Immediately, as if sensing his former master’s closer proximity, the young knight curled up against him. Kix barked a laugh and shook his head, instructing Obi-Wan not to hesitate in contacting him should he require his services as the clone made his way out of the medbay, leaving the two Jedi alone.

Shifting so that Anakin had more room, Obi-Wan gently carded his fingers through his hair and simply basked in the young man’s presence. He would wake soon, and knowing Anakin as he did, he’d best take advantage of the peace and quiet now, before he was badgered nonstop about what happened. He was a little surprised he’d not seen Qui-Gon yet, though the Force assured him all was well, so he didn’t worry and let himself relax and wait for the young man to wake up. 

 

* * * *

 

Just as he’d predicted, no more than another twenty minutes passed before Anakin began to stir. He stretched languidly, pressing himself closer to Obi-Wan before blinking his eyes open. Obi-Wan sighed, not having realized he was holding his breath when he was faced with tired blue eyes. He couldn’t help having to reassure himself that his old padawan had not fallen, and he would ensure that it stayed that way, no matter what.

It seemed to take Anakin a moment to register the fact that his former master was awake, and when it dawned on him, his face split into a wide, relieved grin and he wrapped his arms around him.

“Obi-Wan, are you alright?” he asked after finally pulling back, though he still maintained contact with Obi-Wan, almost as if he was afraid he’d disappear.

“Yes, Anakin, I’m quite alright and I’m told I have you to thank for that.”

It was such a delight to see the blush bloom along his cheeks as he ducked his head and fiddled with a loose thread on the sleeve of his tunic. Anakin may have been arrogant and overconfident in his capabilities and judgement, and would despair when his actions were not perceived in a positive light when he believed the situation called for it; but he was so bashful whenever any praise was bestowed upon him, whether it was because of some monumental accomplishment or merely acknowledgement of a job well done.

“Yes well,” the knight cleared his throat and glared back up at his old mentor, all pretenses of the shy young man gone, replaced by his willful former charge. “What happened back there, Obi-Wan?” he demanded. 

Having lived with Anakin as long as he had, it was easy to detect the underlying worry in his tone. His former padawan would often mask his fear with anger or a brisk attitude, a tactic from his childhood days as a slave that he’d never completely grown out of, no matter how many times he was instructed to release his emotions into the Force. It was one Jedi teaching he’d never really been able to comprehend nor willingly accept, and Obi-Wan couldn’t completely blame him. Even for one who had been raised at the Temple that was one aspect of the code that was difficult to completely adhere to; compassion was the core drive of a Jedi, but to resist, even renounce the emotions that are bound to follow, it always left one feeling deeply conflicted. 

“I was rather hoping you could tell me.” 

“You mean you don’t remember anything at all?” the concern was back in his voice and Obi-Wan could’ve cursed himself for his thoughtlessness, but seeing Anakin look upon him with such flagrant care warmed him and instead he offered a contrite shrug.

“Well I do recall being in an awful lot of pain, but really it was all very muddled,” Obi-Wan confessed, not exactly lying but nowhere near ready to explain what actually occurred. He didn’t like keeping secrets from his old padawan, and though he wanted to confide in Anakin, he found himself quite hesitant to open up that particular can of worms that would no doubt come from such a revelation. Perhaps it was selfish, but he just wanted to indulge in their old comradery, even if it was just for a little while.

Anakin practically leaped off of the cot and began to stalk back and forth, an array of emotions flickering over his face; anger and worry were the most prominent among the myriad of expressions.

“Well,” he started, a sardonic bite in the young knight’s voice that made Obi-Wan want to flinch, “Cody contacts me to tell me that the droids have your platoon pinned down but that you managed to infiltrate enemy lines, set off a detonator, and then,” Anakin gave a humorless chuckle and spun around to glare at his former master, “then he starts shouting because apparently during your retreat you just… you just stopped.” 

His angry visage crumbled away and his arms fell to his sides.

“Master, you were just standing there, and then you were caught up in the explosion, does any of this ring a bell?” he asked beseechingly. 

Obi-Wan racked his brain for some sort of recollection of the scenario before his return. He desperately wanted to reassure Anakin, but aside from waking up and seeing the commander of his platoon, and then Anakin, and there were…

“Clones?” he asked, somewhat hesitantly, before elaborating, “There were injured clones, near me?”

“Yes, Waxer and Boil.” 

Obi-Wan propped himself up on his elbows to give a cursory glance around the medbay, only for Anakin to gently, but firmly press him back down.

“They only suffered a couple of minor cuts and bruises,” he assured the Jedi master. “You Force-pushed them away from the explosion and got the worst of it. You uh, got hit with shrapnel, it was imbedded in your side. You were close to bleeding out and then you hit your head; you weren’t making any sense, you were so confused, and you – you were asking for your master and Obi-Wan I thought – I thought…”

Anakin was rambling, his voice thick with emotion and his expression so distraught that Obi-Wan could hardly bear it.

“Dear one, I am so sorry,” he gently brushed the knight’s cheek with his knuckles and gestured for him to join him on the bed. As he’d hoped, Anakin scrambled back onto the bed and curled himself around Obi-Wan, a shy but genuine smile on his face at the endearment.

“Please, Master, don’t – don’t make me lose you.”

There were many things Obi-Wan could say to that, and if one took the code into consideration, there were a few choice things he technically should remind his former padawan – now a Jedi knight – of. Instead of reciting the code or advising against forming attachments or even an outright chastisement as some masters were wont to do, Obi-Wan shushed him, petting his mane of golden curls, and considered his next choice of words very carefully. Anakin was not one to tolerate platitudes nor was he particularly receptive to anything echoed from the council.

“You’ll not lose me, Anakin, you never will,” it was a bold statement, amplified by the conviction in his voice. And wasn’t it true? It was Obi-Wan who had lost everyone in the end. Releasing his negative emotions into the Force before Anakin could register them, he hugged the young knight tightly to him and pressed a kiss to his head.

Obi-Wan was well aware that he was being far more tactile than was normal for him, but he couldn’t help himself, he needed the reassurance that this was real. Anakin was practically purring under all the attention his former master was showering him with. The Force wrapped around them and they basked in each other’s presence; something that was long overdue.

“So,” Obi-Wan said, his cultured voice breaking the silence and sounding oddly loud in the vacant medbay, “I am compelled to ask, the mission?”

“Was a success,” Anakin snorted softly, still managing to sound cocky even when he was half awake. 

“And of course you proceeded to take it upon yourself to contact the council to inform them of the mission and what transpired?”

Anakin scoffed and held his old mentor tighter in his arms, but decidedly did not answer.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed, a familiar feeling of fond exasperation as he addressed his former charge.

“You were in bad shape when we brought you on board. You were my top priority, Master, not answering the council’s pointless questions when we’ll report to them when we get back to Coruscant anyway,” the knight protested.

“Oh honestly, Anakin,” Obi-Wan tried to sound disapproving, he truly did, but he couldn’t mask the amusement in his voice, and of course the young man picked up on it. Anakin slowly pulled back and gazed at Obi-Wan with a peculiar expression, it was somewhere between suspicious and baffled. Sighing, the Jedi master shook his head and tried very hard not to roll his eyes. “Very well, it’s not as though I wouldn’t do the same had the situation been reversed,” he conceded, only to earn a dubious snort from his old padawan who had no trouble rolling his eyes, quite pointedly at that.

“What?” he asked, a note of defensiveness in his cultured voice.

“Oh, nothing, Master it’s just, well we all know the council is your top priority, you don’t have to lie. I know that you would make sure I wasn’t dead at least before contacting them and delivering your mission report, like the perfect Jedi.”

The almost resigned resentment in his voice wasn’t so much startling as it was saddening; while he had time, Obi-Wan understood the gravity of the situation and how much needed to be mended between him and his former padawan, and he felt humbled in his resolve.

“Have I truly been so awful?” It was a rhetorical question, but Anakin started to shake his head, a denial on his lips. Obi-Wan held up his hand and took a deep breath. “Forgive me, Anakin, I suppose I, well I truly believed you’d known. Force knows I hear about it enough from the council. Dear one, I am quite attached to you,” he confessed. 

Anakin blinked, utterly shocked by the older man’s statement. 

“But you – the code,” he feebly argued, at a loss for how to reconcile this information with how he’d always perceived things. “The council? Obi-Wan I – I don’t…”

“Anakin, I’m guilty of not, shall we say, practicing what I preach? From the time you were brought to the Temple, myself, Master Yoda, and others have instructed you on the importance of following the Jedi code, and the dangers of allowing your emotions to rule you. It’s impossible not to have attachments, in some way, shape, or form; it’s how you handle having them.”

Obi-Wan gave him a moment to digest his words and prepared himself for the flood of questions that would no doubt follow. 

“The council,” the Jedi master could detect the distaste in the young knight’s voice as he began, “they talk to you about me?”

“Yes.” While some truths would have to be delicately introduced to Anakin, Obi-Wan resolved to answer what he was ready to. “As I’m sure you’re aware, it’s often to tell me to keep you in check, question your ethics, or discuss your performance-”

“But I’m a Jedi knight, not your padawan! If you’re assigned to be with me just to keep an eye on me, then why even bother knighting me?”

“-But it’s usually to warn me of my own attachments and how they could be detrimental to missions.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I may play the role of the perfect Jedi well, I’m quite the proficient negotiator and can maintain my calm in intense situations, but, Anakin I care very much for you, for the clones, for Ahsoka; I’ve even become quite fond of the friendships I’ve established with Bail Organa and Senator Amidala. I have attachments that I can’t – that I won’t ignore.” 

“…You do?” his former charge whispered.

Bracing himself, Obi-Wan slowly sat up, gently batting the young man’s hands away when he tried to maneuver him back down. He was still dizzy and his side was tender and protested the movement, but he twisted toward Anakin and managed an awkward bow.

“Yes, and I am sorry that you doubted me. I – I will endeavor to make sure that – that you know-” breathing was becoming difficult and his distress must have been palpable, because Anakin was pushing him back down; hands clamped firmly down on his shoulders, a warning as much as it was a fretful action.

“Master, please! Kix said that you bruised your ribs along with everything else and that you should just take it easy until we get back. And, don’t bow to me, Master, not you, not…” he deftly avoided meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes as he worked through what he wanted to say. “I – I know you care about me, I just, I never thought, for you to confide in me…”

And that was the crux of the matter. They had drifted apart and became guarded, not completely trusting nor confiding in each other. That was how Palpatine was able to worm his way into Anakin’s life and orchestrate his sick manipulations. Obi-Wan had to put stop to that toxic relationship, but flat out demanding he cease contact with the chancellor would only serve to anger Anakin and have the opposite effect. He would not lose him to that monster, but he had to play this game very carefully, and that meant spending time in the man’s presence. The man who was grooming his former padawan to be a sith lord and carry out those atrocious – 

“Obi-Wan!”

“What?” startled, he looked up to see the young knight looming over him, worry etched into big, blue eyes.

“You, you just went very pale. Are you sick? In pain? Should I get Kix?” Anakin was halfway off of the cot before Obi-Wan shot his hand out and sagged his wrist.

“No. No, I’m just a tad exhausted. We have much to discuss, Anakin, and things I must tell you, but we’ll work it all out; we do have time, but for now, I’m tired. Stay?” he asked, giving a light tug on Anakin’s wrist.

“Okay, Master,” he agreed, gingerly sitting back own on the bed. “Are you sure you don’t want me to get Kix? Do you need anything for pain?”

“No, I’m sure a light healing trance will do, which means your assistance won’t be necessary. You need your rest as well. Besides, I’m quite sure Kix believes us to be engaged in some type of enhanced Jedi healing that others oughtn’t bear witness to.”

“What?”

“Oh yes, the good medic assured me that should I have a need for him, his communicator would be on, but I don’t sense any life signatures anywhere near the medbay,” Obi-Wan informed him, though his wry tone and the amusement dancing in his eyes negated the solemn look on his face and Anakin chuckled. They both cared greatly for their troops, but the clones’ misconceptions about the Jedi could be quite entertaining at times.

Obi-Wan let his head relax back against the pillows and began to doze off as Anakin settled next to him. His heart felt much lighter, and he felt one hand slip into his own and the almost phantom feel of another squeeze his shoulder, both, reassuring and grounding, before sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a thing for Obi-Wan calling Anakin dear one, in case it wasn't obvious :) These boys have some things they need to hash out. Comments are appreciated. Thank you guys again, I know I've wrote it like ten times already, but I'm just so wonderfully overwhelmed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin muses on Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, but thank you so much, I am overwhelmed by the wonderful comments and the number of kudos and bookmarks, thank you guys so much. This chapter is Anakin's pov, so I hope I did okay!

Anakin slipped his hand into Obi-Wan’s and watched as his former master fell into a deep slumber; content to drink in the sight of the older man looking so relaxed. Obi-Wan had always taken whatever was thrown at him in stride, but the war was taking its toll on everyone, and the notorious Negotiator was no exception. Taking a shaky breath, he propped himself up on his elbow and shifted closer to the Jedi master; he’d come close to losing one of the people he loved and he was still rattled. Seeing his former master so unlike himself was jarring; when he injured himself even more in his panicked state and risked bleeding out in that rocky little alcove just to put distance between himself and his own men, Anakin was speechless. And he almost cried when his old mentor begged for them to be real; Obi-Wan was one of the strongest, most resilient people the knight was proud to know and for him to look so lost and small was staggering. Anakin nearly tore his own hair out when Obi-Wan’s eyes seemed to lose focus and he asked for his master; Qui-Gon Jinn had first seen Anakin’s potential and set him up on the path for his life, and he’d always be grateful to the man and hold him in high esteem, but he’d be damned if he took Obi-Wan from him.

Throughout his years as Obi-Wan’s padawan, Anakin had come to understand how much his former master had loved Qui-Gon, and how hurt he was when the man had been killed. Anakin was saddened when he received the news, frightened of what would happen to him, and unsure of his place in Obi-Wan’s life. The new knight had grappled with his grief, the council, and his unpreparedness for taking on a padawan learner, but he’d always put Anakin first. In the beginning, he felt as though he was only an obligation, perhaps even a burden, but Obi-Wan was quick to quash that particular line of thinking early on; he’d sat Anakin down one day and talked. He spoke of his insecurities, of his tumultuous relationship with Qui-Gon; how he struggled with impatience and was often frustrated with his master whose unorthodox methods challenged the teachings he was raised with, and how he too was conflicted by the code’s requirements at times.

Anakin had been startled to learn that his master had also struggled with the demands of the code, since he’d always appeared to be the model Jedi and a favorite of the council. Of course, his years as a padawan learner were trying for them both; they both struggled with patience and trying to understand one another, they both strove to prove themselves to the council and to each other. 

Perhaps too much had been left unsaid between them and too many assumptions. Anakin loved Obi-Wan, but despaired of the man’s endless lectures. Anakin’s methods were not particularly favored or even approved of by the council, nor most other Jedi, but Obi-Wan, who never failed to voice his opinion on his former padawan’s antics and questionable and often hastily thrown together plans, had always, always had his back in the end.

The biggest point of contention between them was probably his old mentor’s blind faith in the Jedi council, while Anakin held quite a bit of contempt for the revered masters. Ever since he was first brought to the Temple, he’d been instructed to look upon them with respect, but considering how unwelcoming and condemning they’d been, that particular sentiment had never quite stuck. Both of their rather headstrong attitudes coupled with the lack of trust outside of warzones had attributed to the growing strain in their relationship.

Anakin just couldn’t comprehend how his once master could defend the council when they sat on their cushioned chairs and criticized them for having to make choices, generally in lose-lose situations; he could respect Masters Plo Koon and Kit Fisto, as they’d been out in the field and was honored to have fought beside them, but the others, they were complacent. They may have been Jedi masters, but he could hardly see the features he’d attributed to the galaxy’s protectors as a child in the council members; they were judgmental and seemed incapable of even having emotions, let alone displaying them. The mutual dislike between himself and the council was evident and Anakin did feel guilty at times for the position that put Obi-Wan in. He knew the masters, particularly Mace Windu and Yoda, had him deliver their complaints to Anakin.

It aggravated him that even though he’d achieved the title of a Jedi knight, they still treated him like he was a padawan and expected Obi-Wan to correct him. He hated the ragged expression that would adorn his former master’s face whenever he emerged from a council session and had to talk to Anakin about his actions. He resented it and those negative feelings manifested and he found himself confiding less and less in Obi-Wan. He found himself hesitant to even approach his old mentor for guidance on relatively normal matters for Jedi.

But Anakin would always love Obi-Wan and their talk left him feeling lighter than he had in months. He’d always known that his former master cared for him, but to have Obi-Wan reaffirm it and even admit that he had attachments, ones that he was unwilling to let go of at that, had him nearly giddy. The Jedi master was right in the fact that they had a lot more to discuss when they reached Coruscant, but that was just fine as far as the knight was concerned; they needed a respite, and Anakin was eager to see Padme and Ahsoka again. And in light of his former master’s revelations, it occurred to Anakin that he felt the same.

A contented smile graced his lips as he rubbed his thumb over Obi-Wan’s hand, tracing the scars and callouses that adorned the pale flesh. He curled himself around Obi-Wan, smoothing his ginger hair and resting his chin on the man’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but admire his former master’s handsome features; he was youthful yet distinguished and always managed to look well groomed. His beard and mustache seemed to accentuate his charm and his blue-green eyes were captivating, but Anakin had always found the Jedi master’s voice to be particularly alluring. It was his greatest weapon, outmatched even by his masterful lightsaber skills; there’s a reason he’s called the Negotiator, he can rally allies, reassure younglings, and engage in verbal spars with naught but a few cleverly strung together sentences. Obi-Wan was cool under pressure and his collected tone almost never wavered, no matter the situation.

His cultured voice had always calmed Anakin, even when he was annoyed or angry with the man, the familiar cadence was like a soothing balm for his erratic emotions. It was his voice and his alone that supported him completely when he became a padawan, and even now, when he was a knight, it was Obi-Wan’s voice that he held in highest regard among the Jedi. The deeply ingrained devotion went both ways not long after Qui-Gon’s death, though it originated from promises Anakin and Obi-Wan made to the people they loved most in the world. It wasn’t long before they looked past their grief and formed such a strong bond.

Anakin rolled onto his back, head cushioned by the other half of Obi-Wan’s pillow, and stared up at the ceiling as he ruminated on his feelings for his former master. It was quite normal for padawans to develop crushes on their masters, Anakin just never grew out of his; on the contrary his feelings only evolved from that of admiration and appropriate awe to lust and comradery to a helpless sort of love that was both consuming and calming. His love for Padme had never changed, nor hers for him when he confided in her about his feelings for Obi-Wan. She had let him babble on about how conflicted he felt even though he also gained a sense of rightness from the idea, a level of completeness that he didn’t know existed before. Padme, with the grace of a queen and the tongue of a senator had calmly informed him that not only was she aware of her husband’s feelings for his former master, but she too had come to hold the man in high esteem, and was quite intrigued by the prospect of inviting Obi-Wan into their bed. His wife truly was an angel.

Before he could dash off to the Temple and retrieve his former mentor, Padme sat him down and inquired about Obi-Wan’s feelings on and inclination towards, intimate relationships. Her questions gave Anakin pause as he couldn’t remember anyone who seemed to have caught his master’s eye during his apprenticeship. He spoke of his fellow knights with a fondness that stemmed from childhood friendships, he made caustic comments about slimy politicians and gave them backhanded compliments; he flirted with enemies when they engaged in fights, but never truly seemed interested in pursuing a relationship of any nature.

For as charming and charismatic as his former master was when dealing with negotiations and diplomats and royalty, he could be utterly oblivious when anyone showed an obvious inclination towards him. At first, Anakin thought his master was simply choosing not to acknowledge their advances in favor of securing the mission, as any good Jedi would, then he suspected that Obi-Wan found them distasteful; for a while he wondered if his master had taken a vow of celibacy, but after subtly asking Bant, who for some reason seemed unnecessarily amused, assured him that Obi-Wan had in fact not, he found himself back at a square one. 

His musings were cut short by the sound of his communicator. He hastily retrieved it and after glancing down to ensure that Obi-Wan’s sleep wasn’t disturbed, answered the device. The small, holographic image of his beautiful wife smiled up at him.

“Ani, is this a good time?”

“Yes,” he whispered, “it always is whenever you call.”

“Why are we whispering?” she asked, changing her tone to match his.

“I’m in the medbay.” 

“What!? Are you alright, what happened?”

“I’m fine, Angel, it’s Obi-Wan,” he informed her. At her distraught expression, he was quick to offer a short recap of events and explained that he was just staying with his old mentor for both their sakes. He was rewarded with a warm smile.

“Do you know how long you’ll be back on Coruscant?”

Sighing, Anakin ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. “I don’t know,” he admitted, “We’ll have to give our report to the council and Obi-Wan will see the healers, I don’t care what he says, he’s going. Then, I don’t know.”

“Well the two of you need to rest,” she declared. “Tell the council you both need some time; I could always request some Jedi to escort me back to Naboo or consult with on a bill,” she suggested, eliciting a tired smile from Anakin.

A thoughtful expression appeared on his face as he mulled over her words. This war was definitely taking everything they had; it was taxing and at times it didn’t seem like there was an end in sight, and the council wasn’t exactly sympathetic to their fatigue when the galaxy was in turmoil, even though nothing was stopping them from joining the fray. Anakin couldn’t deny that he wanted to see his wife, hold her in his arms, and not think about the war. He also wanted to spend some time with Obi-Wan outside of hazardous missions and council meetings. 

“I’ll inform the council that we need some time off,” he decided, already feeling lighter at the prospect. Padme was right, as usual. It wasn’t long before she was being called away by a fretful C-3PO; they traded fond looks, and she instructed him to make sure Obi-Wan was alright and to come back to their apartment as soon as he was able to.

“I promise, I love you, Angel.”

“I love you too, Ani.”

Her image flickered away and Anakin placed the communicator back in his pocket before settling back down next to Obi-Wan. Seeing that his once master was in such a deep slumber, a side-effect of a healing trance, he gently maneuvered the man so he was curled up against him, his head resting on Anakin’s chest. He let their Force signatures meld, basking in the pleasure of the intimacy of it, as he wrapped his arms around the man.

After dealing with the council, he would personally escort Obi-Wan down to the halls of healing if he had to, and then they would talk; he wasn’t sure just how much he could tell his former mentor, but he hoped with time, he could come to completely confide in him. He would see his wife, check in with his padawan, and of course make time to visit with his old friend, the chancellor; perhaps he’d tell him of Obi-Wan’s desire to reconnect with him, no doubt the man would be happy for his young friend. Eyes fluttering shut, Anakin relaxed against his former master, yes, things were going to be so much better than he’d ever hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, Anakin, *sigh* up next will feature some clones, returning to Coruscant, and how well Obi-Wan handles things :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some introspection from both Obi-Wan and Anakin on the way back to Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys, this is so late and I'm so sorry, but now I've got a better handle on where this story's going! thank yo to everyone who has bookmarked, given kudos, and all those wonderful, helpful, inspiring comments.

Obi-Wan awoke alone in his cot, the lights in the medbay mercifully dimmed. The empty spot beside him was still warm, but when he glanced around, he found that Kix was the only other person in the room.

“General Kenobi,” the medic greeted, looking up from his datapad. “How are you feeling, Sir?”

Obi-Wan took inventory of his injuries and found that his shoulder lacked any pain or stiffness and his side felt fine. Cautiously sitting up, he was relieved to be free of the crippling dizziness he’d been plagued when he first woke up and his ribs hardly protested the movement.

“I’m quite alright.”

“Yeah, General Skywalker said you might say that,” Kix informed him with a grin. 

“Oh really?”

“The General, he uh, he made it clear that you’re not a fan of being stuck with healers.”

“Ah, you should have seen me when I was a padawan then,” he shook his head with a fond smile, and resigned himself to the fact that the clone medic was going to look him over regardless of what he said. “Where is Anakin?”

“In the command center, you just missed him. Rex commed him, said something about the Jedi council.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and briefly considered asking for some pain meds for the impending headache. Sighing, he smoothed a hand over his beard, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, prepared to smooth things over when Kix placed a hand on his shoulder.

“General Skywalker contacted me and didn’t leave until I showed up back here; he’s worried about you. And,” Kix drew himself up, chest puffed out in a display of authority though his face clearly showed his uncertainty for what he was about to say. “As the medic, I see it fit that I pull rank and order you not to engage in anything too stressful for the remainder of the journey back to Coruscant, Sir. That being said, I can’t let you leave the medbay if you’re going to do something of that nature; and General Skywalker has implied that the council is in fact quite stress inducing, Sir.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t help feeling both puzzled and amused by this development; surely his intervention would be appreciated, even sought after in such a situation. Usually whenever they had to report in to the council, Obi-Wan was the one to do the majority of the talking unless they addressed Anakin directly; his former padawan taking the initiative left him somewhat apprehensive to say the least. 

“Well, he isn’t wrong,” he conceded. Truthfully, he was relieved that Anakin was the one dealing with them; Obi-Wan would have to face the council eventually, but that would have to be done face to face. “I suppose I shall wait until we reach the Temple to speak to them,” he offered. 

“Well then, General Kenobi, as long as I’ve got your word not to do anything stressful, I suppose I can release you.”

“You have my word,” he promised. “I think I’ll visit the mess hall, I find I’m rather famished.”

“It’s actually a relief to hear you’ve got an appetite, though you must be starving if you’re voluntarily going to choke down rations,” Kix remarked, a wry smile on his face as he turned his attention back to his datapad. 

Obi-Wan shook his head good-naturedly and slipped on his boots. The whole situation still seemed somewhat surreal to him, but he was not going to squander this second chance. Stepping out into the empty hall, Obi-Wan took a minute to breathe. Being surrounded by the clones was something he had to get a handle on; they were loyal comrades, his friends, and they hadn’t betrayed the Jedi, nor would they.

“Remember to live in the moment, padawan mine,” Qui-Gon’s vice sounded from behind him. Spinning around, Obi-Wan saw the ghostly form of his old mentor.

“Master,” he breathed, shoulders slumping in relief.

“Here we are in the past, as was the will of the Force.”

Obi-Wan had to bite back a scathing reply; he couldn’t fathom that future ever being the will of the Force.

“You are burdened with a great and terrible knowledge,” the specter commented, moving about with a familiar, almost dramatic grace. “You are overthinking this, as you’ve always been wont to do.”

“I hardly think I’m overthinking anything,” the young Jedi master scoffed incredulously. “In fact, I have a lot to think about if that-that horrible future is to be avoided!”

“Obi-Wan, don’t you recall what happened with Anakin and his dreams?”

“Of course I – how can you even ask me that? Me!?”

“Because you are allowing the same thing to happen to you,” came the gentle chastisement. “You are fretting about a possible future and allowing your fears to rule you.”

“Well I’m hardly going to feed myself the same awful advice that master Yoda and I gave to Anakin!” he snapped, before closing his eyes in regret and taking a shaky breath. “I was so wrong; I discarded his concerns, I blindly followed the council when it was clear that they were wrong… I condemned us all.”

Qui-Gon tilted his head, an unreadable expression on his face, but otherwise allowed his former padawan to sort out his emotions. Obi-Wan sighed and ducked his head.

“I’m sorry, Master,” he murmured tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just – I must make things right.” 

The phantom feeling of a hand on his shoulder had him looking up into blue eyes that held an achingly familiar warmth, one that he’d so often striven to have directed at him during his padawan days.

“And you will,” the apparition promised. “But allow yourself to enjoy what you do have.”

Obi-Wan nodded, deciding to adhere to his once-master’s wisdom. He exhaled slowly, releasing his negative emotions into the Force and was rewarded with a pleased smile from the man.

“Well done, my own. Now, perhaps you should actually report to the mess hall and eat something?” Qui-Gon suggested, “Unless of course you’d rather continue to stand out here alone, in an empty cooridor, and have your troops inform the medic that their general is carrying on a one-sided conversation with no one in the vicinity?”

Obi-Wan smiled wryly and started down the hall. In truth, he was hungry and wanted to bask in the familiar life-force signatures on board. Two clone troopers in orange splattered armor rounded the corner and saluted. 

“Sir, you’re up!” Waxer exclaimed. Boil sighed and shook his head at his companion’s antics but the Jedi master could detect the fondness in his eyes.

“It’s good to see you in good health, General,” Boil said, a tad bit more diplomatic but no less sincere than his counterpart. It was amusing how the two soldiers resembled Anakin and himself. “We owe you our lives, Sir.”

“Nonsense," he denied, "you’re my men and I was doing my duty; it’s no less than what you’ve done for me. Besides, I could hardly let anything happen to the two of you, Numa is counting on seeing you both again.”

Waxer lit up at the mention of the little Twi’lek child. Boil blushed and mumbled under his breath, but there was an unmistakable fondness in his eyes that was reserved for a select few. 

“Well, I was on my way to fetch something to eat, would you gentlemen care to join me?”

 

* * * *

 

Clones from both the 212th and the 501st were lounging in the mess hall; the atmosphere was so relaxed and familiar that the Force was practically humming in content. Obi-Wan nodded at the men and retrieved some ration bars. Considering that he had not eaten for three days in his own time and spent close to another one unconscious, he was famished. Polishing off the bland bars and water, he vowed to visit Dex’s for some actual food. A little voice in the back of his head reminded him that had he still been on Tatooine he’d still be starving himself or he’d have other questionable options to choose from. His musings were cut short when Cody and Rex ambled in, both looking quite ragged despite the fact that neither had been injured in the battle.

“I don’t know how General Kenobi can put up with General Skywalker and the Jedi council,” Rex muttered, a wondrous sort of admiration in his tone as they sat down at one of the tables. The captain of the 501st slumped forward and rested his head on the table while Cody, though clearly exhausted, was tense and agitated.

“Any word from about the General’s condition?” he asked.

“Well, I’m guessing he’s going to be just fine, since General Skywalker willingly left his bedside.”

“To report in to his superiors, it’s not exactly like he can just slack off when it comes to doing his duty, Jedi or not!” the commander of the 212th protested.

Rex snorted and shook his head and Obi-Wan found himself agreeing wholeheartedly with his sentiments.

“Trust me, brother, General Skywalker does what he wants.”

Obi-Wan was a little surprised that they had not taken notice of his presence in the commissary, and the other clones were appropriately amused at their respective captain and commander as well. Cody seemed to digest Rex’s words and nodded. A couple of clones brought them their rations and traded grins over their heads.

“Look, General Kenobi will be up and back on the frontlines in no time,” Rex reassured his brother.

“I swear, Jedi have no sense of self preservation, especially ours,” the commander groaned.

“You can say that again!”

The other clones were suspiciously quiet and Obi-Wan realized with a startling clarity that their rapt attention was on him. For one awful, horrible moment, he dreaded that they were about to turn on him; consider him a traitor and- he quickly banished those thoughts and the fear that accompanied them away and instead studied their faces. They were curious; some were trying to suppress their amusement, and others looked like they were cringing from secondhand embarrassment. All at once it clicked and the sinking feeling in his stomach vanished. He flashed them a good-natured grin and slipped into the seat beside his commander.

“… and he just sasses his opponents! All of them! Why?”

“I find it throws them off of their game,” Obi-Wan chimed in, “Well that and it can be quite fun.” 

“Sir!” The two soldiers clumsily scrambled to their feet and saluted. They both appeared suitably embarrassed and glared at their laughing brothers, but looked quite relieved.

“You’re looking well, Sir,” Cody commented.

“Yes, much better. I also have you to thank for that; you acted most admirably under the circumstances, Commander.”

“Oh – um well – I was just doing my duty, General.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and gestured for them to sit back down and they were joined by several other clones.

“Um, Sir, about what we were saying-”

“Oh it’s nothing I haven’t heard before,” the Jedi master assured them, waving away the apology.

A sensation of panic followed by frustration was projected so strongly through the Force that the clones even seemed to pick up on the disturbance. They remained wary but not overly concerned as there was nothing to indicate that anything was wrong, exactly. 

“And that would be Anakin,” Obi-Wan informed them, sounding equally fond and exasperated.

 

* * * *

 

Since they were only hours away from touching down on Coruscant and Obi-Wan was clearly on the mend, Anakin took it upon himself to contact the council. That was a mistake he promised never to make again! The young knight fumed as he stormed down the corridor, cursing the council. How dare they chastise him as though he were an ill-behaved padawan! He wasn’t sure which rankled him more, the outright dressing-down for his failure to follow protocol or the condescending way they remarked upon his attachments. They were lucky he even contacted them! 

Anakin was furious that they seemed to care more about a useless report than that of one of their finest Jedi. They had no qualms about getting them patched up so they could send them back out on the warfront while most of the council members were sequestered away in their chambers. He would not apologize for tending to his former master; how could he? He displayed compassion, one of the core teachings of the Jedi, and he got chewed out for it. At times like this, he really questioned his resolve to stay with the order.

He broke the code consistently, he was a married man, and let his emotions rule his decisions. When he was a slave, he’d dreamed of becoming a protector of the galaxy, to fight for justice; meeting Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn had only reinforced his childish fantasies. Then he met the council and he had been utterly disillusioned. How could these judgmental, almost hostile people be associated with the benevolent Jedi he’d heard so much about?

As the years passed, his disdain for the council members only grew. Oh he respected their status and accomplishments, but he couldn’t stand them; they were astoundingly arrogant and practically condemned him for not being a model Jedi in accordance with the code. At least the chancellor was a true friend; the man would invite the young knight into his office and listen to his struggles and offer advice. He would praise Anakin for his achievements, not just list his failings.

He didn’t ask for much, just some acknowledgement that he was doing a good job. The little boy inside still strove to honor his mother’s wishes, to show off for Padme, and impress the Jedi. He was often accused of having too much anger and being unnecessarily prideful, and perhaps that was true, but at least he had his own mind and could think for himself. His feelings on the matter had always been a point of contention between him and Obi-Wan; and Anakin’s insecurity coupled with the expectations thrust upon him just added to his resentment. But, after his old master’s bold declaration regarding his own attachments, Anakin felt vindicated. His discussion with the council still left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he looked forward to seeing Obi-Wan; he’d probably be proud of Anakin for taking the initiative and contacting the Jedi Temple to report in.

He rounded the corner into the medbay and froze; Obi-Wan wasn’t there. The medical cot was empty and no one was in the refresher. He was nearly seized by panic before he thought to reach out with the Force. Relief swept through him when he registered his old master’s Force signature. Obi-Wan was awake and clearly in good health considering his absence from the medbay. As quickly as his elation came, it fled; it would be just like his former mentor to escape the medbay before he was ready and insist on working. 

Anakin stalked over to where Kix was cataloguing their supplies and slammed his hands down on the desk.

“Where’s Obi-Wan?” he demanded.

“He woke up, I checked him over, and I released him on the condition that he not engage in anything strenuous or stress inducing, Sir.”

The Jedi Knight scoffed and rolled his eyes at the conditions Obi-Wan supposedly agreed to in order to leave. Honestly, did no one but him know of his old master's reputation when it came to healers?

“Well, did he say where he was going? You told him not to contact the council, right?”

“Yes, Sir,” the clone confirmed. “He didn’t put up a fight, in fact he said he was going to the mess hall.”

“Of course Obi-Wan would say that,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No, I guarantee you he’s anywhere else on board, probably pushing himself. I’ll find him,” he huffed, stomping out of the medbay and down the corridor; Anakin was determined to track down the older man and make him relax, and perhaps even continue their discussion. 

His mood steadily worsened when he could not locate his old mentor; he checked with the pilots, the communication center, and even ventured down into the inventory. No luck. Frustration was practically rolling off of Anakin in waves as he stormed up and down the ship. He wished their bond was stronger. Usually, when one was promoted to a knight, the master-padawan bond dissolved, but considering they were almost always partnered together for missions and battles, they found it was more practical to keep it. Well that, and Obi-Wan was important to him. It annoyed more than it unsettled him that he couldn’t pinpoint Obi-Wan’s location. As absurd as it sounded, it was almost as though he was shielding himself.

He was about to question a couple of clones doing some routine maintenance when a familiar blue and white droid came zooming down the hall. 

“Hey Artoo,” Anakin greeted, crouching down. “What’s up, buddy?”

The series of whistles and beeps that answered him had the young knight furrowing his brow. “Nothing’s wrong,” he insisted, “I’m just a little stressed because I can’t find Obi-Wan. He’s supposed to be taking it easy.”

The little astro droid beeped at him and spun around, heading back the way he came. Anakin huffed at the mech’s antics but followed after.

“Artoo, I’ve already been this way,” he complained. The R2 unit didn’t bother responding and instead led him around the corner and down the corridor before stopping outside of… the mess hall. Anakin gaped in disbelief and stomped inside the commissary where his former master was sitting at a table, cheerfully chatting with some clones. He actually listened to the medic for a change, or more accurately what Anakin told Kix to tell Obi-Wan. His old mentor looked to be in good health; he had color in his cheeks, his posture was relaxed, and it appeared that he took the initiative and ate something.

Anakin was confused about how to feel, Obi-Wan was never so laid back unless he was planning something. He was never so at ease, even with the troopers who he was always more than comfortable with. There wasn’t anything wrong per say, even the Force seemed calmer than it had in years, but there was something different. The energy around the Jedi master was changed in a way; it was still recognizably Obi-Wan’s, only it was more.

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan started when he noticed Anakin standing out in the hall. The almost suspicious look on his former padawan’s face brought back the hideous memories of their confrontation on Mustafar and he quickly banished those thoughts away. He offered the younger man a reassuring smile, though clearly his sabacc face wasn’t up to par, as the knight’s face twisted into a scowl and he marched into the room.

Sighing, Obi-Wan slumped back in his seat and resigned himself for whatever Anakin had to say. He suspected it would either be to demand that he return to the medbay or to vent about the council. Although he may put on a show about dealing with Anakin’s antics, he really was elated to have those little moments with him again. 

“Obi-Wan!” the clones didn’t so much as bat an eye at the exclamation, accustomed to Anakin’s melodramatic entrances.

“Ah, Anakin, do join us,” he offered, smirking at his old student’s obvious frustration. Plopping down across from him, the younger man gave him a scrutinizing look.

“Yes? I don’t need the Force to tell me you want to ask me something,” the Jedi master teased.

“Well, I’m just surprised to see you actually taking it easy,” the young knight quipped back. “When Kix informed me you opted to come to the mess hall, I wondered if you resorted to using mind tricks so you could escape the medbay.”

The easy banter between them was familiar territory, and Obi-Wan was grateful. He feared that the air between them would be charged with the nervous sort of energy that usually lingered after a tense situation, but the atmosphere was peaceful. 

“That would hardly be the civilized thing to do, my old padawan,” he scoffed playfully, “But if he told you where I was, then whatever were you stomping up and down the ship for?”

“Well, I didn’t expect you to actually do what was best for you,” Anakin grumbled, color rising in his cheeks. “And you voluntarily ate rations,” he pointed out almost accusingly, “so I’m not convinced that I shouldn’t haul you back to the medbay and get your head checked out; you took a pretty back hit,” he added solemnly, his boyish grin fading at the memory.

“Yes well, I’ve already decided that a visit to Dex’s is in order,” Obi-Wan said, hoping to break the somber turn the conversation had taken. The usual brightness hadn’t completely returned to Anakin’s eyes, but his lips twitched up in wry smile.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been there,” he murmured, sounding almost demure. Obi-Wan hadn’t remembered him being this shy and clumsily gentle since he was reacquainted with Padme. It was endearing; he knew Anakin was probably brimming with questions and they would have to continue their discussion, but there were other things to take care of first.

“We’ll go after we report to the council. I’ve been informed that you already checked in with them.”

And just like that Anakin’s face fell; the happy look on his face was replaced with a familiar scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest. His body language screamed defiance and defensiveness as he leveled a glare at his old mentor.

“Yes, Obi-Wan, I contacted them while you were in your healing trance and informed them of the situation,” he huffed, irritated and clearly gearing up to complain about the council members and their criticisms. Although he couldn’t blame him, the council had always been particularly harsh in their assessment of Anakin, and he didn’t really want to even think about the impending meeting. Reaching across the table, he placed his hand over Anakin’s and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you. I know this has all been rather difficult, but you’ve done an admirable job, Anakin.”

The younger man was clearly taken aback by the turn the conversation took and gave a curt nod.

“Um, yes, of course.”

“This war is taxing to say the least. I think that once we speak with the council, we should look into some time off.”

“To regroup? Anakin asked.

“Perhaps, but I was thinking that we could all use a break,” Obi-Wan admitted. 

The rest of the journey back to Coruscant was uneventful; the clones mostly milled about and Obi-Wan was content to listen to Anakin prattle on about how he’d use their time off to tinker with his speeder, spend some time with Ahsoka, and check in with his friends in the senate. Obi-Wan thought of Padme and Bail, and nearly bit his tongue off when he realized that for Anakin, Palpatine was also considered a friend. A close friend.

Sighing, he focused his attention back on Anakin. The knight was so full of life and love; burning so brightly in the Force that he outshone the darkness. His excitement at the prospect of a proper reprieve from the constant fighting was contagious; the clones echoed similar sentiments, and Obi-Wan looked forward to being back home.

All too soon it seemed they were docking in the landing bay and filing out of the ship. Obi-Wan was both elated and filled with dread as he lingered on the ramp; the Force practically sang that he was home, but he had to face all those he failed. It was suddenly strange to be back on Coruscant, to be somewhere not completely encased in lava or sand and unbearable heat. His skin felt too tight and he was finding it difficult to catch his breath; he was sweating but felt an uncomfortable coldness settle deep in his bones.

“Obi-Wan?”

Glancing up, the Jedi master realized that he paused in stepping off the ramp and onto the ground. The placating smile he offered Anakin must’ve been on the more fragile side, as his former charge began marching up to him, a determined if perplexed look on his face.

Obi-Wan mentally berated himself and shook his head as he stepped down, only to collapse to his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much. I hope this chapter didn't read as awkward or that events were rushed. Things are about to get a whole lot more dramatic and complicated, but I just needed that transition chapter to help get the ball rolling. 
> 
> Up next: Coruscant, Ahsoka, and the council


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Coruscant isn't as easy as Obi-Wan had hoped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, you guys, I am so, so sorry for how long it has taken me to update, but I want to thank everyone for the Kudos and the lovely, wonderful comments (which I will respond to once I've got some sleep).

Sound was almost muted as if he were underwater. He heard a muffled shout of his name and saw Anakin crouch down in front of him, worry etched into his blue eyes; but Obi-Wan’s attention was drawn to all of the life-signatures present in the Force. It was almost too much, but in the most wonderful way; intoxicating and achingly beautiful. It was intensely reaffirming of his situation and although the prospect of all he had to protect was a daunting one, he trusted in the Force. 

He was tempted to be a little self-indulgent and continue to bask in the overwhelming sensations, but he could lose himself; and the panicked, almost on distraught look on Anakin’s face was more than enough to dissuade him of the notion. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan reluctantly pulled back from the Force. It was peaceful for a moment, before sound came rushing back. 

“Master… Obi-Wan! I thought you said he was okay!” Anakin’s frantic voice, while not the only one, was the most prominent. The Jedi master recognized the accusatory tone of his former charge and hastily pushed himself up off his knees to intervene. Of course, that only drew all of the attention onto himself, and not for the first time since he returned, he found himself at a loss for words. He did not appreciate the irony and was convinced that the Force was laughing at him.

For a moment, there was absolute stillness in the Temple hanger, before Anakin launched himself at Obi-Wan and seized the smaller man by the shoulders; which of course spurred the clones into action. They alternated between hovering unhelpfully and talking over each other; throwing out speculations, accusations, and advice. Obi-Wan found the whole ordeal to be more endearing than anything, but he had to get control of the situation.

“It’s quite alright,” he informed them. “I’m fine, perfectly fine. Now if you’ll excuse us, Anakin and I must go report in to the council.”

He was met with incredulous stares and was quite aware that he was being judged. To be fair, it was hardly the first time he’d brushed off matters concerning his health in favor of maintaining his Jedi propriety; it was something he knew exasperated his troops as well as Anakin to no end.

“Anakin,” he began, his tone placating, but his former padawan was evidently not having it.  
“No! No, forget the council, we’re going to see a Healer.”

“I’ll go after we make our report,” the Jedi master insisted. Obi-Wan was honestly surprised that he was holding it together so well, all things considered, but it was quickly becoming too much. The thought of postponing their check in with the council was actually quite tempting. He wasn’t particularly looking forward to facing them, though he couldn’t quite determine if it was his own shame at failing them so spectacularly or because he could see how terribly flawed they were. He sighed, either way, it was sure to be bittersweet, if not overwhelming and he’d rather do it as soon as possible. 

“Why are you so determined to see the council?” Anakin demanded, looking utterly frustrated with his old master’s insistence. “You were… you sustained near fatal injuries during the mission, which was only days ago, and I already informed the council of what transpired, so why bother checking in again?”

“It’s a formality, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighed. He had mixed feelings about being back at the Temple as it was and desperately needed to meditate on everything that had transpired. This delay was not helpful nor did he particularly want to maintain this spectacle that was no doubt going to be fodder for gossip among both the clones and the Temple inhabitants. 

“Exactly, it’s unnecessary. Seeing a healer should be your top priority!” the knight argued. His emotions were lashing out in the Force; fear and frustration being the most potent.

“Anakin-”

“And with what just happened, I mean, what even was that, Obi-Wan!?”

“A Force vision!” the Jedi master snapped. He was met with startled looks and an awkward silence. “Now then, we will check in with the council, as a formality, once that’s done, we will visit the Healers, and after I meditate, we will all meet at Dex’s, alright? Good, dismissed.”

The troops aspired to look busy, but still milled about, trading confused and concerned looks with their brothers as Obi-Wan started toward the council chambers. Anakin huffed, clearly dissatisfied with the direction the conversation took and hurried after his former mentor.

 

* * * * 

 

Anakin was utterly baffled by his former master’s strange behavior. Trailing behind the older Jedi, he noted how Obi-Wan seemed determined not to interact with anyone in the long stretch of hallway that led to the council’s chambers. He wasn’t normally one to go out of his way and attract a lot of attention, but he seemed almost shy, which was just ridiculous. Obi-Wan was hardly the shy type and even if he was uncomfortable, he’d never be so obvious about it.

Anakin observed how the ginger-haired man would slow his steps and just touch the Temple as if he was reaffirming it was still there. It was clear that whatever Obi-Wan saw in his vision was deeply troubling and he guessed that must’ve been the reason he seemed so intent on meeting with the council. It worried him. His old master had never, at least to his knowledge, been particularly receptive to premonitions from the Force.

His stomach churned with unease as they drew closer to the council’s chambers and he couldn’t quite pinpoint why. Perhaps whatever it was that Obi-Wan saw would turn the tide of the war and that’s why he was so insistent on checking in with them. Any other time, he would’ve remained convinced that his old mentor was merely seeking a way to avoid visiting the Healer’s, as he often did; but Anakin couldn’t deny the Jedi master had been behaving particularly odd.

Suspicion gnawed at him, but he was surprised to find that he didn’t feel betrayed or offended that the other man hadn’t confided in him. Obi-Wan was a master negotiator and could don a diplomatic mask better than most politicians, but it was clear to anyone who knew the man that he was agitated. As if he needed any further evidence to support his observations, Obi-Wan was hesitating outside of the council room. His body language practically screamed reluctance, which honestly baffled Anakin, because he was so determined to adhere to the utterly pointless formality when they already received his report. 

Taking a deep breath, Anakin sidled up beside his old master and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Obi-Wan, are you sure you don’t want to just go to the Healer’s? I – if it’s so important to you, I can talk to the council myself,” he offered.

The older man managed a small but genuine smile and shook his head.

“It’s kind of you to offer, my old padawan, but they would eventually summon me to hear my recollection of the situation and I’d just as rather get it over with.”

“Exactly what information can you provide them with that I already haven’t?” the young knight huffed, “unless all you’re going to recount is that you sensed a warning from the Force, saved your men, and spent the return trip healing from serious injuries?”

“My, Anakin, it’s like you exactly what I’m going to say,” the Jedi master quipped, sounding a bit more like his usual self. “It’s just a standard check-in. We’ll request some time off, and then we’ll go, I promise.”

The former padawan pursed his lips and gave a reluctant nod, but said nothing more on the matter. 

“After you,” he gestured for Obi-Wan to lead the way inside; the Jedi master rolled his eyes at the young knight’s theatrics, though a fond smile tugged at lips as he turned away. Anakin sighed and trudged along behind him. He was still concerned about his old mentor and if he was honest with himself, he’d liked the idea of perhaps getting out of reporting to the council upon their return to Coruscant.

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tried to relax his rigid posture as he and Anakin strode into the council chambers. It was all he could do to stay upright and not let his stoic Jedi mask fall, though he was sure everyone in the room was picking up on his tumultuous emotions through the Force. He’d garnered curious looks from faces he’d never thought he’d see again; friends and old teachers alike. Anakin stepped up beside him, shoulder brushing his in a silent show of support and – knowing Anakin as he did – protective defiance. It was no secret that there was an underlying tension between his former padawan and most of the council members; they felt that he was far too immersed in his emotions to be productive, and Anakin resented their general apathy.

Obi-Wan supposed that he should’ve worked harder, been a better master, and helped his young padawan to harness more control over his feelings, but he couldn’t help but look at the council now and not find fault. It was as though he looked at everything with a startling clarity now, and he would trust in the Force to guide him. He absently wondered when Jedi order had become so distastefully political and what it indeed meant for the future when master Yoda raised his hand, signaling for the meeting to start.

It was bittersweet to see the grandmaster once again. On the one hand, it was master Yoda, his great-grand master, but he was also the one who ordered Obi-Wan to kill Anakin. Yes, his wayward former padawan had committed heinous acts and revoked his oath in order to pledge himself to the Sith, but how could he have ever been expected to go through with such a thing? Everyone in the galaxy knew how close the two generals were, and yet it seemed that the only ones who had religiously acknowledged this were – quite ironically – Mace Windu and Ventress. 

It had indeed been a while since he’d thought of the formidable assassin, he mused, fondly remembering their verbal spars in the midst of their battles. He wondered when exactly he’d returned; was she still apprenticing under Dooku? Anakin, despite being preoccupied with worry for his old master, had seemed quite like his old self, so it must’ve been before Ahsoka had chosen to leave the order. What had happened to his grandpadawan was unjust and he himself was guilty for not doing more to clear her name. Things would be very different this time around.

Obi-Wan focused his attention back on the meeting in time to see Anakin bristling with barely contained frustration and stepped in, lest they be held up by another lecture on emotional control, and Anakin’s utter lack of it. It was a familiar territory, comfortable almost, as he slipped into the role he’d become known for.

“I’m afraid I can’t really add much more, Anakin has recounted everything that had transpired on… that planet,” he inwardly cringed, cursing himself for forgetting the planet’s name. Clearing his throat, he continued on to say, “All I can provide, is that as I was returning from behind enemy lines, I’d felt a disturbance in the Force and acted on it.”

“By which you mean to say you took an unnecessary risk?” Mace Windu surmised. His voice and posture were both neutral, but it was clear that he disapproved of the general’s choice of action.

“Well, I’d hardly say that it was unnecessary,” Obi-Wan disagreed. “The Force alerted me to the danger of my troopers, and so I acted. And they’re still alive.” 

“Confident in your decision, you are?” Yoda inquired in a peculiar tone that could be construed as being subtly snide or outright mocking; one could never really tell with the grandmaster. 

“Yes, quite. I followed the will of the Force, after all.” There was no bite in his tone, but Obi-Wan’s posture spoke volumes; it’s not that he was spoiling for a fight, but he was defensive. Even though there were several empty chairs in the chamber, it was quickly becoming overwhelming and he’d rather not continue to indulge their incessant questioning when they could just as easily speak plainly.

“I agree with Obi-Wan,” master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke up. “On the battlefield we place our trust in the Force and in our clone troopers. It does not seem unreasonable that they in turn would place their trust in us.”

The Cerean Jedi master was another council member Obi-Wan and even Anakin admired. Ki-Adi-Mundi was often in the thick of battle, and thus understood the importance of reliable men.

“I’m not disregarding the importance of the clones, but I also fail to understand the logic of putting yourself at undue risk for only two of your soldiers. It’s not as though your entire battalion was in danger, nor was this anything more than a routine battle,” Mace insisted.

“Obi-Wan had the chance to save Waxer and Boil, and he did,” Anakin huffed, emphasizing their names as if to cement to the fact that they were indeed people and not merely Jedi property.

“Skywalker-”

“Aside from some minor setbacks,” Obi-Wan cut in, “The mission was a success, another droid factory has been destroyed. After extraction, I was laid up in the medbay for the duration of the journey back to Coruscant. Anakin has already covered everything, so, if that’s all, I must make good on my word and report to the Healer’s.”

He maintained his serene expression, though Obi-Wan could feel that his stoic Jedi mask was close to cracking. His nails bit into the palm of his hand as he focused on reining in his emotions. He couldn’t afford to lose his composure and frankly, he was quite close.

“Nothing else to add, you have?” Yoda inquired, looking almost disapproving, though of what precisely, Obi-Wan couldn’t say. It was likely the grandmaster suspected he was hiding something, but presently, Obi-Wan had no desire to divulge anything to him, let alone to the entire council.

“No, as I’ve said,” he came close to snapping. He most certainly did not need a lecture and in that moment, he utterly sympathized with Anakin. “Well, must be off.”

“Um, master – er, Obi-Wan?”

Surprised at the hesitance in Anakin’s voice, he turned to see the young knight looking confused and almost conflicted.

“Yes?”

“Hadn’t you wanted to discuss, I mean, back in the hanger you – well, we’re here now and…”

Oh. Right. Back in the Temple hanger when he was overcome with emotion and the array of life-signatures still burning brightly in the Force. When he claimed he had a Force vision. And in his haste to continue to perform his duties as was expected, Anakin surmised he’d likely wanted to convene with the council and discuss what he “saw.” Wasn’t his former padawan just full of surprises?

“… Ah, yes, how thoughtless of me. I… would like to formally request that Anakin and myself, as well as the 501st and 212th are granted a leave of absence.”

“You what?” Mace asked, his tone flat.

Obi-Wan refrained from sighing, sincerely hoping that it was just a rhetorical question.

“A good reason for such a bold request, you have?” Yoda asked.

“Several, in fact,” was the Jedi master’s clipped response.

“Then perhaps you could enlighten us,” Mace started, gesturing to the council members present, “as to why we should allow such a thing. We are in the midst of a war, why would we pull some of our more proficient forces off the battlefield? Sacrifices are necessary to win this fight.”

“Of course they are,” Obi-Wan conceded to that, “But so is the performance capapility of your forces.”

“You need to regroup, then?”

“We need time, we need a break. We’re tired, overworked, and far too immersed in the politics of this war.”

“What exactly are you insinuating?”

“Insinuating?” the general echoed back, “I’m merely explaining the reasons for my request. The fact that the order is surrendering control to the republic is another matter entirely,” he remarked almost nonchalantly. Obi-Wan was not a fan of politicians, save perhaps a select few, but he did know how to emulate them and their mannerisms. It always amused him how a couple of cleverly strung together sentences and carefully chosen words could raise hackles.

“Quite an accusation, that is.”

“I’m merely stating my observations. But, that is not why we’re here. We’ve submitted our report and I’ve made a case for our request. That is all. Shall we, Anakin?” he inquired, turning to the young knight.

“Um, yes.”

“Good.” They left the council chambers in silence.

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan never thought he’d be particularly relieved to see Healer’s wing of the Temple, then again, stranger things had happened. The walk from the council’s chambers had been a quiet one. He knew that Anakin must’ve been brimming with questions, but he’d mercifully kept silent. His former padawan had no doubt been shocked by his attitude toward the council members and then to know his old master had neglected to inform them of a “Force vision” well, it’s not like things weren’t complicated before.

“Obi-Wan.”

“Hmm?” He looked up to see Anakin sporting a bright grin and wondered what his old charge found so amusing.

“Being the brave, benevolent Jedi knight I am, I’ll see Master Che.”

“My, Anakin, might I inquire as to what brought on this most chivalrous offer?”

“I told him that I’d throw him in a pool in the Room of A Thousand Fountains if he pawned you off on master Che and I was deprived of treating my dear friend,” an achingly familiar voice answered.

“Bant,” Obi-Wan spun around to see the Mon Calamari grinning at him. He must’ve been lost in thought, because the next thing that he knew, he and Bant were in a room in the Healing ward and Anakin was nowhere to be seen.

“What are you doing back at the Temple?” he asked, being unusually cooperative as she went through the motions of performing a general checkup.

“I’m scheduled to be deployed in a mission in a few days, until then, I thought I’d assist the Healer’s. And then you were on the list to report in, so how could I pass up the opportunity? Though I have to say, you’re being much more mature about this than usual, hmm,” she held his face in her hands and turned his head. “Your medic reported that you hit your head, maybe it knocked some sense into you too,” she teased.

“Yes, maybe it has.”

“Are you alright, Obi?” she asked.

“I do believe that is up to you to decide, my dear wonderful friend,” he deflected with a charming smile. The Mon Calamari rolled her silver eyes and shook her head fondly at his antics.

“Well, you’re looking remarkably well for someone who supposedly suffered some major injuries,” she quipped. “I think your poor padawan may be getting chewed out by Master Che; though if it’s for risking his health or for doing such an exemplary job and never volunteering his time here, well, who knows?”

They chatted about nothing in particular for a while longer Obi-Wan was content to merely bask in the presence of one of his oldest friends. Despite his fluctuating emotions, he felt soothed by her and indulged in the moment.

“Well, Master Negotiator, however you managed to talk your way out of death, I recommend teaching a course on it, I’m curious to know; otherwise, you check out just fine. But, you know, Obi, if you ever need to talk, I’m just a comm call away.”

It was her subtle way of telling him that she picked up on his tumultuous emotions without outright calling him out on them. He was grateful not to be fed the standard advice of releasing them into the Force, nor the recommendation that he see a mind Healer.

“I know.”

“It’s just,” she hesitated, clearly mulling over her words. “I haven’t seen you so devastated since Qui-Gon, nor as utterly happy as when you promoted Anakin to his status as a knight. One would think you were an initiate waiting to be chosen, with all those confusing, conflicting emotions. I have worried about you almost as long as I’ve known you, and I will continue to do so, because I know you,” she informed him, “Just know that I’ll be there for you.”

“Thank you, Bant.” They shared a smile and then she was off to see who else required her attention.

 

* * * *

 

He met back up with a grumbling Anakin in the hallway.

“How did it go?” he asked dryly.

“If I’m not getting lectured by the council, then I’m getting lectured by the healers,” he huffed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “It’s nothing new, but I’d at least prefer if I’d done something to deserve it first.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find a way to make up for it, dear one.”

As expected, a faint blush dusted across the Jedi knight’s cheeks at the endearment and he hastily looked away.

“So,” he cleared his throat, “are we going to talk about what you saw and why you didn’t bring it up with the council?”

Ah, his former padawan was always blunt about what was on his mind.

“Later, I just need some time to sort my thoughts and reacquaint myself with the Force.” It was a diplomatic answer, but Anakin had already drawn a conclusion, it seemed.

“You just don’t want me present when you inform the council,” he accused, oddly sounding more resigned than angry.

“No, Anakin, I-” Obi-Wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m not certain I will share what I’ve seen with the council.” It almost made everything easier, pretending it was all a Force vision and that he hadn’t actually lived through it. He hated to lie to Anakin, but it was necessary.

Anakin was staring at him with a shocked expression, mouth hanging open in astonishment. 

“You – you’re going to lie to the council?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it lying, so much as neglecting to tell them something.”

“Something that’s going to happen?” the knight demanded.

“Well, something I’m hop – I’m going to prevent from happening, yes. And telling them would ultimately jeopardize everything, so I’ll just ask that you trust me, Anakin. Once I’ve figured some things out, I will tell you, I promise. There’s no one I trust more than you,” he added.

“I…” it was rare to see Anakin at a loss for words, but then he looked at Obi-Wan and gave a single nod. “Alright.”

“Alright. Well, I’m going to meditate for a while, why don’t you go spend some time with your w – padawan,” he quickly amended, mortified with himself for nearly saying wife and revealing that he knew about his marriage. He hoped that his old charge would trust him enough to divulge his secret soon, because all of this lying was getting exhausting; he was a Jedi not a politician.

“Ahsoka?” Anakin asked, probably confused by the rapid changes in conversation.

“Yes, your padawan, my grandpadawan; she’s a Togruta, holds her lightsabers backwards, about yea-high-”

“Yes, okay, thank you, Master,” he huffed good-naturedly.

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan had intended to retreat back to his quarters and meditate, but he found himself wandering around the Temple grounds. It was peaceful and full of life; the last time he’d seen it, it was burning and hauntingly void of life. The guilt was one thing he was sure he’d never be able to completely dispel, though wallowing in it would serve no purpose. 

He’d walked all of the long, winding hallways, tactfully avoiding the council chambers. He passed by his quarters, the crèche, the archives, and the Room of a Thousand Fountains, before he found himself in a secluded corner of the courtyard. It was one he’d immediately recognized as a preferred meditation spot for his old master.

“And you’ve dutifully maintained it, I see,” Qui-Gon’s voice sounded from behind. Obi-Wan glanced back to see the ghostly blue form of his old mentor admiring the plant life. “It was kind of you to relocate so many of my, what was it you used to call them? Oh yes, my pathetic life-forms out here.”

“Well, I could hardly leave them take over our quarters, I don’t think even Anakin would’ve been pleased by that much greenery,” the young Jedi master quipped. “It helped, in a way,” he confessed, reaching out and gently tracing the colorful petals of one of the more docile plants.

“I am glad.”

They stood in a comfortable silence, basking in the tranquility of the moment. The Force was content for the time being.

“I am proud of you, Obi-Wan,” his former master said. “Though I do wish you would’ve spoken to the council like that when I was alive, it was a true thing of beauty” he lamented, overly dramatic. “And Mace’s face was priceless” he went on, finally eliciting an amused smile from the ginger-haired man. 

“I’ve missed you, Master.”

“I’ve always been with you.”

The silence was broken by the laughter and chatter of the Temple younglings. It was such a beautiful sound. Obi-Wan gasped and had to quickly blink back tears as they drew closer.

“Breathe, padawan,” Qui-Gon instructed. “They’re alive.”

Composing himself, he turned and offered the flustered crèche master a small smile.

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise.”

“Oh, Master Kenobi, I apologize for the intrusion. The younglings have just finished their lessons and we were going to meditate. They insisted on having our meditation session outside today.”

“Is that so?” He turned to look at the group of younglings staring up at him with the appropriate awe often afforded to Jedi masters. Kneeling down, he asked them, “What made you want to venture outside for your meditation today?”

They giggled and ducked their heads, in true initiate fashion, before one little Twi’lek girl shyly informed him that The Force guided them out to the courtyard.

“Well, that is marvelous, you see, because the Force led me here as well. Would you mind if I meditated with you all?” It was hard to act like the nonchalant Jedi master merely humoring the younglings when he could still see their small, lifeless bodies, but he had to push those thoughts away and focus on the present.

His question was met with a chorus of “Yes,” and enthusiastic nods. The crèche master gave him pleasantly surprised look before gesturing for him to take the reins.

“Right then, shall we?” Obi-Wan was quickly surrounded by the children and the Force just sang at the rightness of it all. He would save them, he silently vowed.

“All is well, Obi-Wan,” the phantom feel of a hand of his shoulder grounded him. Taking a deep breath, he instructed the younglings to follow his lead as they began their meditation session.

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan entertained the initiates for a while longer, regaling them with stories about the various plants he’d brought from his master’s quarters. They were delighted to hear about his padawan days and of his master’s unique if rather unorthodox methods. The younglings were utterly enchanted and thus quite disappointed when the crèche master began to user them back inside for more lessons.

The little Twi’lek girl gave him one last enthusiastic wave before disappearing inside the archives with the rest of the younglings. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of Numa back on Ryloth and how Waxer and Boil were utterly taken with her. The clones. His smile slowly faded as unpleasant memories of Utapau invaded his thoughts. There had to be something he could do to prevent the clone troopers from turning on the Jedi, but what? He recalled that there were some reports of clones behaving strangely, if not downright erratically, before they were ultimately dispatched without further investigation. He refused to believe that his soldiers, loyal men and good friends were waiting to eliminate them. Not only would the Force alert the Jedi to such treachery, but he simply couldn’t fathom them orchestrating such a baseless mass execution. There had to be a reason, though. Perhaps something was held against them; the lives of their brothers back on Kamino? Were they were brainwashed? Lied to? Whatever it was, Obi-Wan was determined to find out and put a stop to it.

He was deep in thought when Anakin approached him with Ahsoka in tow. They were smirking at each other, arms crossed; no doubt in the middle of some silly disagreement he would most likely roll his eyes at. It was almost exhilarating to witness something that was such a regular occurrence before, that he nearly had to remind himself to breathe.

Anakin shook his head in a fond manner and called out to his former master, “Obi-Wan, I believe you said something about dining out at Dex’s?”

“So I did,” he said, standing, and finally noticing just how late it had gotten. 

“Hello, Master,” Ahsoka greeted him with a respectful nod.

Almost before he registered what he was doing, Obi-Wan had placed his hands on her shoulders and was giving her a warm smile, “It… it’s good to see you as well, grandpadawan.”

The Togruta flushed and ducked her head, wide-eyed at the rare endearment. A shy smile tugged at her lips as she glanced at Anakin and the two seemed to engage in a brief, silent conversation. 

“Yes?” he huffed, wondering how his former charge and his protégé both lacked the ability to be subtle. 

“Nothing,” they both replied with matching innocent grins.

Obi-Wan gave a wry smile and ushered them along, eager to eat something that wasn’t rations or from the commissary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys feel the plot is progressing, even a little. I want it to be clear that Obi-Wan is still obviously struggling with what he lived through and how he's dealing with it on top of being back. I know some parts are probably dragging on a bit, but I want to hammer in that he can't just ignore everything because it hasn't happened yet. I hope I'm making some semblance of sense. What is sleep?
> 
> Okay, so I'd actually planned the scene with the council to be shorter, but then Obi-Wan totally took over :)   
> I hope it read well and showed how conflicted Obi-Wan was, while still reflecting his personality. I hope you guys weren't super disappointed he didn't verbally destroy them (yet).
> 
> I'm not too familiar with Bant's character, I've looked her up and read a couple of fics where she made an appearance, but Obi-Wan deserves more people fretting about him.
> 
> I think I have a plan for the clones and I'll briefly touch down on it next chapter.
> 
> Also, writing Yoda is hard anyone who does has my respect
> 
> Okay, I am sure there are some mistakes, but I'm tired and you wonderful, amazing, awesome guys have waited long enough
> 
> Next Time: Bonding, Padme, and Palpatine


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan feels like he is making some real progress, so of course it goes one step forward to steps back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so amazing! star wars was on all last week so I was really inspired to do some writing!

As expected, Dex’s was brimming with customers by the time they arrived. Said owner had spotted Obi-Wan and was quick to intercept him, engulfing the Jedi master in a big hug. Anakin and Ahsoka both snickered at his predicament, but truthfully, Obi-Wan relished the feeling of being hugged by his dear friend. The Besalisk ushered the trio to the far end of the diner where some clones were already seated. Obi-Wan vaguely recalled his parting words in the hanger that morning and sincerely hoped they weren’t there because they thought he’d made it an order. They seemed at ease, though; much more relaxed than he’d seen them in a while.

Cody and Rex waved them over, drinks in hand much like most of their brothers. Obi-Wan sat beside his commander while Ahsoka joined Rex and Anakin, being himself, claimed the seat between his padawan and his old master.

“It’s good to see you, Sir,” Cody informed him, his sentiment echoed by the others. “Everything’s alright?” The subtle inquiry regarding the incident in the hanger was appreciated, both for the concern as well as the tact.

“Yes, quite.”

“Obi-Wan scolded the council,” Anakin gleefully informed them.

“Oh for – Anakin!”

“Well, it’s true!”

“Wait, what?” Ahsoka spun around and gave the Jedi master an incredulous look. “You, master?”

Frankly, Obi-Wan had been surprised his old apprentice hadn’t already informed his padawan of what had transpired in the council’s chambers. The table had gone suspiciously quiet and a reluctant glance showed him that the troopers were all staring at Obi-Wan with rapt attention. Well, he did have a reputation for being “the perfect Jedi” which often went hand in hand with following the council’s orders. For Force’s sake, he was on the council. He supposed, looking at the situation from their point of view, he was behaving rather oddly.

“I merely pointed out some truths that they were not very receptive to hearing, is all.”

“Oh, please,” Anakin snorted, shaking his head as a grin stretched across his face, “You called them out.”

“On what?” Rex exclaimed.

“He basically told them that they were overworking the armies with unrealistic expectations and undervaluing the lives of the men.”

An awed silence followed as the soldiers absorbed the fact that their general defended them to the Jedi council. It was no secret that they were often viewed strictly as Republic property, and so were treated as such; the notion was usually accompanied by the fact they were merely clones and thus were considered to be expendable. They were loyal to the Republic, of that there was no doubt, but the battalions held a special admiration for their generals. They fought side by side with the troopers in the thick of battle, where a comradery was born under fire and shared bloodshed. It had been ingrained in them to sacrifice and defend, so it was gratifying to know that the same respect was afforded to them in kind.

“Sir… Thank you,” Cody said after a moment.

“Really now, it was nothing,” Obi-Wan insisted, flustered by all of the attention. It wasn’t like when he was issuing orders and thus required their full focus, and he couldn’t put on his infamous Negotiator face, because they weren’t politicians; these were his men, and he could sense their sincerity. Perhaps it was telling when one had trouble accepting gratitude, authentic though it may be. He politely, if rather dryly, excused himself on the pretense of grabbing a drink and signaled Dex who was behind the counter.

His old friend swiftly, though casually ushered Obi-Wan over to a booth and slid a cup of Jawa juice across over to the Jedi master.

“It’s good to see you Obi-Wan, although you don’t seem like yourself,” the Besalisk commented.

Obi-Wan sighed and offered a rueful grin. “It… has been a long couple of days,” he admitted.

“Hmm, your padawan causing you some stress?” Dex guessed.

“Ha, when isn’t Anakin? Though, he’s graduated from being my padawan and now holds the rank of a Jedi knight, as well as general what with this war. He’s even got a padawan of his own.”

“Ah, you’ve got two of them to look after now?”

“You’ve no idea,” he playfully groused. “Ahsoka is good for him,” he said, his tone sober if a touch fond. Anakin had been devastated when she left the order and Obi-Wan promised himself that he wouldn’t let his grandpadawan go through that ordeal, not this time.

“Tell me she at least makes him run around as much as he made you chase after him?”

“Oh yes,” he laughed, thinking back on all the times Anakin complained about his stubborn apprentice and how glorious the irony was. Shaking his head, he reached across the table and clapped a hand on Dex’s shoulder.

“Thank you, old friend. It has been quite a while since I’ve laughed like that or even had a reason to.”

“Eh, you looked like you needed it. So,” the Besalisk said with a pointed glanced over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “I see my little tip about Kamino paid off?”

“Ah, it has indeed.”

Twisting around in the booth, he followed Dex’s rather blatant stare to see most of the troopers, as well as Anakin and Ahsoka, who were trying and failing spectacularly at acting like they weren’t watching him.

“Honestly,” he huffed good-naturedly. “But they are mine.”

“I am glad to see that you have so many who care for you, on and off the battlefield.”

“Yes, I’d say I’m quite fortunate.” And he would not lose a single one of them.

 

* * * *

 

Anakin traded concerned looks with Ahsoka and the clones after Obi-Wan made his hasty departure. His old master had been acting very strange ever since their last mission, but it this was new. Obi-Wan’s emotions had been all over the place lately and Anakin was worried; his former mentor had always been so composed, whatever the situation. He’d seemed restless, as though he we were anticipating something, but what he couldn’t say. The young knight wondered if it was possible his old master had been having dreams before his Force vision. That would explain some of his odd behavior at least.

Watching from afar, he could see that Obi-Wan was much more relaxed than he’d been in days. He wondered if perhaps he’d pushed the Jedi master too far by essentially putting him on the spot when he was clearly out of sorts, and in front of their men and padawan no less. The two generals were notorious for their almost constant back and forth banter and bickering, but Obi-Wan was visibly uncomfortable. He felt a pang of guilt for pushing the earlier conversation, but Anakin was just so impressed and proud of his old master, how could he not boast?

Obi-Wan not only lied to the council, which they would definitely be talking about, but he called them out. It was as bizarre as it was gratifying to witness. Anakin never imagined he would see the day when his former teacher would, well frankly, act like him. 

“Is – is the general alright?” Cody asked, voicing the worry all of his brothers were clearly feeling.

“I’m not sure,” Anakin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Master?” Ahsoka chimed in.

“It might be the Force vision he had when we returned,” he offered.

“Master Kenobi had a Force vision? What did he see?”

“I don’t know, Snips, he hasn’t told me, but,” he glanced over at Obi-Wan to see he was otherwise engaged in conversation with Dex. “But he also didn’t tell the council.”

“What?” the Togruta gasped. The shocked expression on her face was mirrored by the clones. As a collective group, they all directed their incredulous looks over at the Jedi master, only to see him and the Besalisk owner of the diner staring back at them. They hastily averted their eyes, focusing their attention on their drinks or pretending to be immersed in conversation with the person sitting beside them. 

Obi-Wan strolled back over to the long table seating his troops and rejoined them. His posture was relaxed and he gave them a wry smile. Anakin was grateful that they refrained from badgering Obi-Wan with questions or demanding explanations and merely settled in to enjoy the evening.

 

* * * *

 

The light had nearly faded completely from the sky when Ahsoka announced that she was heading back to the Temple.

“I’ve got some classes tomorrow and the crèche master asked me to help assist with the younglings,” she explained. Rex and most of the 501st also decided to head back to the hanger. It was a blatant excuse to escort their commander back to the Temple, but the clones were notorious for being overprotective of their Jedi. Ahsoka rolled her eyes good-naturedly but accepted the company without complaint.

“You’re doing a fine job with her, Anakin,” Obi-Wan commented.

“Well, you are a great help, master,” Anakin deflected, ducking his head. It occurred to the older man that his former charge appeared to have inherited his reluctance to accept compliments, well-deserved as they may be.

“I am proud of you, Anakin,” he continued. A part of him hoped that if he told his old apprentice all of the things he’d neglected to say the first time that it would help keep Anakin in the light; or at least have him be more forthcoming and turn to his old master when he felt lost. Obi-Wan would never forgive himself for failing his old padawan, but at least this time he’d save Anakin.

“Commander,” he addressed Cody, “See to it that you and your men return to the barracks safely. Tomorrow we can arrange transports for you all and the 501st for whomever wishes to take their leave off planet.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Very well, have a good evening,” he bid them goodbye and headed for the door. Anakin practically scrambled out of his seat and raced after him.

“Obi-Wan!” he called after the Jedi master. He was at a loss for words once he reached the man and gave him a sheepish smile, “Um…”

“Anakin, I know you must be terribly curious and I promise I will tell you, I just need a little more time to sort my thoughts, but please believe-”

“Obi-Wan, I know,” he gave his old master a reassuring smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I – I actually wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable by talking about what happened in the council’s chambers.”

“I’m honestly surprised you hadn’t told Ahsoka before. It’s quite alright, Anakin, I suppose I was just a tad overwhelmed with everything,” he confessed.

They basked in a comfortable silence as they walked on; the stars were just beginning to appear in the sky and the evening air was humid. Anakin couldn’t remember a time when he felt so connected to his old teacher. He always craved Obi-Wan’s approval and hoped for his understanding, and here his former master was telling him he’s always had it. It floored the young knight and sparked his curiosity, but he would trust Obi-Wan in this. A part of Anakin yearned to confide everything in him, but he was wary of saying too much. 

Taking a deep breath, Anakin banished all of his negative thoughts to the back of his mind; it wouldn’t do to spoil what was a good day because of his insecurities. He wouldn’t worry, no, he would live in the moment. There were days it seemed as though the war would never end; between the endless battles and missions, he just wanted to indulge in the rare moments of peace they were afforded.

“Is everything alright?” Obi-Wan inquired.

“Um, yes, master, everything’s fine. Why do you ask?” He worried for a moment that he’d been projecting.

“You’re rather quiet.”

“Just lost in thought,” the young knight admitted. “I… I guess I’m at a loss for what to do while we’re on leave. I mean, I am grateful you went against the council’s wishes and arranged it for us,” he quickly backpedaled, fervently hoping he hadn’t just dismissed Obi-Wan’s actions.

“Ah,” the older man nodded and stroked his beard. “Yes, it’s quite strange isn’t it? We do spend days visualizing what we’d do if only we had the time and now that we have it, you’re not sure where to start. You feel the need to be, well, needed. But, knowing you as I do, my old padawan, you’ll find some way to keep yourself occupied I’m sure.”

It was a playful jest, familiar ground for them both. Anakin was about to deliver a quip of his own when he heard his name being called. He whipped around and a wide grin stretched across his face, it was his beautiful angel, his lovely wife, Padme.

 

* * * *

 

“Anakin!”

Seeing Padme alive and happy nearly stole his breath. Obi-Wan had to quickly rein in his emotions, lest he become overwhelmed with grief and joy. He looked on as both she and Anakin practically raced towards each other, arms outstretched; it was only at the last possible second they seemed to realize where they were. They both stopped abruptly, arms still reaching out awkwardly. Padme recovered quickly with the grace of a queen and the skill of a politician,

“Ahem, good evening, Knight Skywalker, Master Kenobi,” she greeted, nodding at them.

“And um, it – it’s yes, always a pleasure to see you as well, Pad – Senator,” Anakin said, cautiously glancing back at Obi-Wan with a sheepish smile. Honestly, it was a wonder these two kept their relationship a secret at all. If Obi-Wan had to guess, he suspected that the reason they succeeded was because of Padme. Anakin probably expected a joke at his expense or a stern lecture about maintaining proper Jedi propriety, but the older man surprised them both by stepping forward and taking both of Padme’s hands in his own; offering her a truly sincere smile.

“It’s truly wonderful to see you again, Padme.”

“I – I couldn’t agree more. It’s always nice to see you, Obi-Wan.”

Although she was clearly surprised by his behavior, she squeezed his hands and gave him a warm smile in return. After a moment he stepped back, privately enjoying the baffled looks they thought they were discreetly trading.

“Mistress Padme, oh dear, Mistress Padme,” came the frantic voice of C-3PO. They collectively glanced back in the direction the Naboo senator had come from to see the gold protocol droid hurrying over to them.

Anakin narrowed his eyes and looked back at Padme. “Where are your escorts?”

“I’m here, I’m here,” the droid insisted.

“Why don’t you have any guards? It’s not safe for you to be walking around alone,” the Jedi knight pressed.

“I’m almost at my apartment, Anakin,” she pointed out to him, sounding just a tad exasperated.

“Oh, Master Anakin, nothing for you to fret over, I am with the senator, so you see, she is not alone. Although, I would feel more comfortable if we had a guard with us.”

Anakin nodded at C-3PO, though his focus was on Padme. She rolled her eyes at him, a gesture Obi-Wan was intimately familiar with when it came to his former charge.

“I do live in one of the safer places on Coruscant,” she sighed, almost as though they’ve had this discussion before. In all likelihood, they probably had.

“You are still a senator of the Republic,” the young knight persisted.

“In that case,” Obi-Wan interjected, “Would you allow us, trained Jedi, the privilege of escorting you, a respected senator, back to your residence, as it would not be out of our way?” As amusing as their squabbling was, it wouldn’t do for them to attract too much public attention, especially given their respective titles.

The young couple blinked up at him in shock and he gave them a patient smile as he awaited their response.

“I would be happy to accept your kind offer, Obi-Wan.”

“Yes, that would be a good idea,” Anakin added, still looking confused.

Padme surprised them both by standing between the two and linking arms with them, “Well then, shall we?”

 

* * * *

 

Anakin was content to merely hold onto his wife while she and Obi-Wan chatted amicably on the way back to her apartment. For all that Obi-Wan despaired of politicians, he would make a fantastic one; a fact that amused him and Padme to no end. He had the charm and knew all of the right things to say. 

Before he knew it, they’d reached her door. She asked if they wanted to come inside, but they were both focused on the Jedi master when she posed her question.

“Ah, I’m afraid I’ve got a bit of an early start tomorrow, so I must regretfully decline. But the night is still young, why don’t you stay a while, Anakin? You can catch up with the senator, though I do ask that you meet me at midday in the Temple hanger?”

“I – um, yes of – of course Obi-Wan,” Anakin managed to say once he picked his jaw up off of the floor.

“Very well then. Good evening.”

“Good evening, Obi-Wan.”

Once the door closed behind Anakin, he swept his wife up into his arms and they shared an enthusiastic kiss.

“It’s so good to see you, angel.”

“Oh, Ani,” she sighed happily and rested her head on his chest. “How are you?” she asked after they retired to the couch.

“I’m good,” he murmured, kissing her head.

“Obi-Wan looks well, he’s recovered then?”

“Yes, a little Force healing and a trance can go a long way, although…”

“What?” she leaned back and took his hands.

“Well, he’s been acting unlike himself.”

“Yes, I mean, I’d noticed he was…” she trailed off, not quite sure how to put it. 

“He’s been… this way ever since our last mission, when he was injured. I was frightened that I was going to lose him and I think maybe, he was frightened as well. Ever since he woke up, Obi-Wan has been acting differently and his force signature, its, well it’s still him only, I don’t know, more.” He turned to face her, a wide, excited grin on his face. “He even arranged for us and our troops to have some leave.”

“Wait, what? He managed that? How?” she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

“He actually criticized the council,” he informed her, looking positively giddy. He went on to talk about what happened in the council’s chambers and how unusually, well, clingy Obi-Wan had been acting. 

“Well, perhaps it’s all the stress from the war,” Padme offered. “The both of you are constantly engaging in battles when you’re not otherwise assigned missions; and you’re raising a padawan.”

Anakin always felt reassured when he sought his wife’s council. He sighed and rested back against the couch.

“Perhaps,” he conceded, pushing his worries to the back of his mind for now. Padme smiled and caressed his cheek.

“How about you come take your leave on Naboo?” she proposed. “There’s nothing pressing at the moment which requires me to stay here on Coruscant.”

“I’d like that.”

 

* * * *

 

It had been a long time since Obi-Wan had the opportunity to experience the Temple at dawn. He’d woken early, unused to sleeping in his quarters ever since they’d entered the war, and took to wandering the Temple grounds. There was silence and tranquility, and he felt restless. It was rather absurd, he mused, that he’d grown so accustomed to chaos and war that peace seemed like an alien concept; it almost made him uncomfortable. 

He was conflicted and stressed and meditating hadn’t provided him with any solutions. As selfish and arrogant as it was, he couldn’t just go to the council; he would not have them condemn Anakin for something that had not happened, not to mention he couldn’t very well share a vision that he never actually had. Besides, they would require proof and reason for such an accusation. He was only somewhat regretful for his actions in the council’s chambers the day before, because he would’ve appreciated some words of wisdom or advice on how to proceed. Despite how blinded they’d all been, how misguided they’d become, they were still his family. The last time he’d seen all of them was just before he journeyed to Utapau to confront general Grievous; and after that, master Yoda was the only one he’d seen before they parted ways. While a part of him could never forgive Yoda for instructing him to kill Anakin, he was still his great-grandmaster, and in the bitter end, it had been just the two of them.

Obi-Wan wondered what exactly he was going to accomplish. There were so many variables he had to consider, and there was the constant fear that he would fail, or somehow manage to make things worse; though he wasn’t too keen on imagining how that would even be possible. Taking a deep breath, he focused on releasing his negative emotions into the Force, after all, fear leads to hatred, and hatred leads to the dark-side and all that. The last thing he needed was to turn to the dark-side in some misguided attempt to save everyone; and frankly, he could never get over how illogical the rule of the Sith was, never mind how destructive and power-hungry they were. No, he had to devise a plan and fast.

His thoughts were interrupted by the excited chattering of younglings, and Obi-Wan looked up to see that it was now late morning and the Temple was bustling with activity. He’d already sent in his request for leave, which is to say it was less of a request and more of a courtesy announcement and contacted both the 212th and the 501st about reporting to the Temple hanger at midday. He was debating whether or not just to go there now, when he realized he was being addressed.

“Master Obi-Wan!”

He looked up to see Ahsoka jogging over to him.

“Oh, good morning, Ahsoka.”

“Good morning, Master,” she bowed her head respectively. “Um, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” 

“I was just wondering how long our leave will last?” 

It occurred to Obi-Wan that he’d completely overlooked how this decision would impact his grandpadawan. This war had been almost an integral part of her training and to be abruptly removed from such a familiar environment would likely leave her feeling confused. It was truly unfortunate, the pressure placed upon all of the Jedi since entering the war, especially on the padawans. Naturally, they were bound to experience war when on missions, but to have it be a prevalent part of their upbringing was a hard life indeed.

“I’d say a couple of weeks,” he answered. “We all need some time to rest and in your case attend some classes.”

“Yeah.”

Obi-Wan was a tad surprised by her easy acceptance of the situation. He’d expected her to complain or try to reason that they were surely needed on the frontlines, but it occurred to him that perhaps she craved some semblance of the normalcy she had at the Temple before the war broke out. They talked for a bit about her lessons, and he saw the same excitement she had for piloting and lightsaber classes that Anakin had as a child.

“I’m actually going to assist the younglings with their forms,” she told him proudly.

“That is impressive.”

“Master Plo is always fond of teaching the younglings and he likes for me to spend time with them as well.”

It was no secret that Ahsoka and Plo Koon cared a great deal for each other. The Kel Dor was the one who’d brought her to the Temple and had she not been assigned to Anakin, Obi-Wan had no doubt that she would have been Plo’s padawan. He was a good Jedi and had he been present at the meeting the day before, Obi-Wan was positive he would’ve agreed with his stance on the treatment of the clones. In fact, the Kel Dor Jedi master was notorious for being protective of his own battalion and the 104th were loyal to their general. Plo Koon was known to go to extraordinary lengths for his men. Perhaps…

“Ahsoka, is Master Plo here at the Temple? Are you meeting with him today? There’s something I need to discuss with him rather urgently.”

“No, Master. He was sent on a deep undercover mission just before you and Master Skywalker returned,” she informed him apologetically.

“I see,” he muttered, almost deflating.

“Is – everything alright?”

“… I do think it will be. Ahsoka, would you comm me the moment he returns?”

“Of course.”

He could see that she was confused, perhaps a little suspicious, but she graciously refrained from calling attention to his strange behavior. In all likelihood, she’d bring it up with Anakin, but he’d worry about that later. 

“Thank you, Ahsoka.”

She gave him a shy smile and they chatted a bit longer before she had to excuse herself to attend her lessons.

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan was pleasantly surprised to see Anakin stroll into the Temple hanger just before midday. He looked relaxed, an affect Padme had on him no doubt. They really did suit one another.

“Obi-Wan!” he called, jogging over to the older man.

“Hello, Anakin. You’re early,” he remarked.

“Well, I knew you’d be here early and I have a meeting with the chancellor soon, so I thought I’d – Obi-Wan?”

Of course Anakin would want to go see the chancellor, after all, he thought of him as a friend; a close friend whom he confided in instead of his former master. Palpatine continuously fed his ego and filled his mind with nonsense. The man was a vile, disgusting, lying Sith lord who was grooming him to be his apprentice. Obi-Wan had certainly been angry before, but never had he quite experienced the sensation of “seeing red” until he thought of that despicable monster.

“Oh. The chancellor?” he asked flatly, inwardly cringing at the abrupt change in his tone. It was no secret that Obi-Wan wasn’t overly fond of the man, although he had a reputation for disliking most politicians. Still, Anakin thought highly of the chancellor and never took well to criticisms against the man.

“Yes,” Anakin said cautiously, evidently picking up on the undertones of hostility in his tone.

“Is it an urgent matter?” he asked stiffly, struggling to rein in his anger and not demand that Anakin cease all interaction with the man.

“I wouldn’t call it urgent, he just asked to see me. Since we’ve got some leave, I thought I’d visit with him. Why?”

“I was hoping you’d help me plot out a course for all of the planets the men wish to spend their leave on.”

“Well there can’t be all that many,” the young knight scoffed. “Most of them will likely want to go to Kamino to spend some time with their brothers.” His eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare, “What’s this about Obi-Wan? Surely you don’t need my help with this.”

Oh dear, he was messing everything up. His former charge could be so inconveniently perceptive at times. He hated that look Anakin was giving him, it brought back awful memories of a future that hadn’t happened. He had to pull himself together and get control of the situation.

“I had hoped we might talk about some things.”

“You’re Force vision?”

“Not quite,” he started, only for Anakin to give him a flat look and cross his arms.

“Then what is it, Obi-Wan?” 

“Anakin, I… had just wanted us to spend some time together, that’s all.” Why was everything getting so out of hand?

“No, that’s not it. You’re not telling me something,” he sighed and ruffled his hair in a frustrated manner. “Why won’t you trust me?”

“No, Anakin, no that’s not-”

“You know, I should go, I don’t want to leave the chancellor waiting,” he huffed, clearly aggravated, before making a hasty exit. 

Obi-Wan longed to call out to him, to beg him to listen; Force, he wanted to tell him the truth about everything, but it was clear that he wouldn’t hear anything against Palpatine. Everything just went so wrong so fast it almost made his head spin. Anakin was always a passionate creature, so really, he shouldn’t have been so surprised at how quickly things turned sour when he suspected he was being lied to. And he was, for his own good of course, not that Anakin would see it that way because Obi-Wan couldn’t even tell him. What was he supposed to do?

He was frustrated and hurt and so conflicted. Without a second thought he used the Force to hurl a tool tray across the room, where it collided with the wall. The cacophonous sound echoed in the hanger and startled the clones who were present. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sincerely hoped they were the only ones present, because he was not in the mood for a lecture about appropriate uses of the Force. He was practically vibrating with emotion and struggling to rein in his control.

“Sir?” a hesitant sounding voice addressed him, “are – are you alright?”

“… No,” he croaked, wondering if sounded as miserable as he felt. 

“We can program the course and log it in,” one of the clones offered. Pretty soon a chorus of voices were offering to take care of everything from loading to performing the preflight checks. Well, that certainly answered that question.

“That would be greatly appreciated,” he murmured.

An awkward silence followed as the troopers quickly shuffled off to finish preparations before departure. As they bustled around the room, Obi-Wan retreated to a secluded area by the wall and, if he was honest with himself, sulked. He couldn’t afford to keep failing; he was practically pushing Anakin into Sidious’ clutches by continuing to lie to him and now he was slipping in his control. 

“General?”

Startled, he glanced up, and was surprised to see Waxer and Boil standing before him. The former, as always, had a genuinely happy grin and his counterpart looked fondly exasperated. 

“Yes?”

“Well, most of our brothers are going back to Kamino, but we were hoping to go to Ryloth,” the more excitable of the two explained.

“Ah,” it was no big secret that they were utterly enchanted by the little Twi’lek girl they’d encountered on a previous mission.

“And well, we were hoping, that is if wouldn’t interfere with your pans or – or be too much trouble, but-”

“Oh for – Waxer here was hoping you might teach us a bit of Twi’leki so we could understand Numa a little more and so that there wouldn’t be too much of a language barrier, Sir,” Boil huffed. Waxer gave a sheepish smile and nodded.

“I’d be happy to,” he assured them. “Numa will be quite excited to see the both of you; you made quite an impression.”

They wore matching smiles, clearly pleased, and gave him an update on the progress their brothers were making.

“We’ll be leaving soon then,” Obi-Wan commented, contemplating his own arrangements and what he was going to do. There was one place he had to visit, but after that he was at a loss. Anakin no doubt was going to spend his time off with Padme, though he hoped they at least retreated to Naboo or any place where Palpatine wasn’t. Not wanting his bad mood to spoil anything for his men, he pushed all thoughts of that vile man to the back of his mind. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you the basics first, and see how much time we have before you reach Ryloth.”

“Oh, well actually, we were hoping you’d come with us?”

“At least, to visit with Numa for a bit before heading off,” Boil clarified. “She was also quite fond of you, General.”

“I see,” Obi-Wan murmured, warmed by the consideration of his men. In truth, it would probably do him some good to be reacquainted with the Twi’lek child as well as spend some time with his troops. “I would like that, thank you.”

“No need to thank us, Sir,” Waxer insisted, “in fact, it’s us who should be thanking you for arranging all of this.”

“Very well, let’s say we’re all thankful. Now, would you like start?”

“Yes, Sir,” they chorused, looking eager at the prospect of communicating better with Numa.”

“Alright, let’s begin with your general greeting and introductions…”

 

* * * *

 

Anakin knocked on the chancellor’s door and entered when he was granted permission to do so. His summons to the man’s office was unexpected, but a pleasant surprise nonetheless; Palpatine had always been a good friend and a system of support. Frankly, after meeting with Obi-Wan in the Temple hanger, he needed to speak with someone. He could feel he was being lied to by his old master, and when he flat out confronted him about it, he was fed weak excuses and hesitant denials, confirming what he already knew. The young knight was just so frustrated; he thought, especially after that disaster of a mission, he and Obi-Wan had been getting closer, connecting in a way they never had before, and then he goes back to being his aloof, “perfect Jedi” self.

“-ay Anakin?”

Realizing that the chancellor had been speaking to him he shook his head and offered an apologetic grin.

“I’m sorry, Chancellor, could you repeat that?”

“Of course, I asked how your day was, although, and I hope you won’t mind me saying this, but you appear to be rather aggravated? Is everything alright?”

Anakin’s shoulders slumped and he took a seat when Palpatine wordlessly prompted him to. “I’m just… frustrated with Obi-Wan.”

“Oh?” the politician leaned forward. “May I ask why? You know you can talk to me about anything, Anakin,” he crooned.

“Well, he was hurt on our last mission.”

“How dreadful, I am sorry to hear that, and what of yourself?”

“Huh, what? Oh, I’m fine. It’s, well, after that he was – we were, forgive me, I’m not sure how to explain it to someone who’s not a Jedi or I guess an avid Force user.”

“That’s alright, take your time,” the old man assured him.

“I guess, we were closer, he was more understanding. He even criticized the council.”

“Is that so?” Palpatine asked, surprise coloring his tone. 

“Yes. He’s been acting… strange and he said he’d tell me why …”

“But he hasn’t,” the chancellor surmised. “This appears to be a recurring theme, from what you’ve told me before. This lack of trust…”

“Exactly!” the young knight exclaimed. “When I asked him today he, well, he didn’t deny that was keeping something from me, but he just brushed it aside.” Anakin found that talking did help him to clear his mind, and as his anger was fading, he found he was more confused than anything. Obi-Wan promised to tell him, but…

“Perhaps this closeness you perceived between the two of you was merely a misplaced hope?”

“No,” he quickly shot down that notion. He might’ve been annoyed with Obi-Wan, but Anakin knew his former mentor cared about him. He heaved a sigh and stared out the wide window behind the chancellor’s chair; usually talking to the man helped to clear his mind, but this visit just left him feeling conflicted.

“I’m sorry, Chancellor, surely you invited me here for a reason and not just listen to me complain.”

“I just thought it’d be nice for you to visit, and as your friend, of course I’ll listen to you.”

“Thank you, Chancellor.” 

Still feeling distinctly distracted, Anakin politely excused himself and thought he’d go see Padme; perhaps she could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is moving, you guys, I promise! I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out. Obi-Wan is still struggling, but he's also making plans and plotting when he's not to busy being sad.
> 
> I hope Ahsoka and Palpatine read okay. I've never written for them so any comments would be appreciated if you guys feel I'm not getting them down right. I hope Anakin's meeting with Palpatine doesn't come across as too rushed but it was hard to write.
> 
> The clones are precious babies that need to be saved (and they will be). They all have unique personalities and Waxer is a sweetheart and he and Boil are sooo Numa's dads.
> 
> I hope Padme was okay and not too OOC, but she and Anakin are dorks in love and how could nobody see this?
> 
> I'm sure there's more, all mistakes are mine, and i'm going to try to udate sooner you guys, I really will!
> 
> Next time: Padme and Anakin talk, Obi-Wan, and reconciliation


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme and Anakin's introspection, protective clones, and Obi-Wan trying to handle it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait but thank you guys for sticking with me and all the wonderful comments and the kudos, it means so much!

Padme was in her apartment packing. She’d already made arrangements to return to Naboo and found herself giddy at the prospect of spending some quality time with her husband. This war was stressful and she was thankful that Anakin would be absent from the front lines for at least a little while. He so often worried about her safety, it was like he never considered his own. A wry smile touched her lips as she thought about his antics and hoped that this trip would allow him to relax. It was quite obvious that the war was taxing on the Jedi, but it hit Anakin hard in particular. He had always put so much on himself; he felt failures deeply and despaired of the losses suffered. Perhaps he wasn’t the ideal Jedi, “Chosen One” or not, but she did think that he could be quite exceptional when compared to a lot of people in the galaxy. Her husband was by no means perfect; no, Padme was quite aware of his faults, but she loved him, she always would. 

The evening before had been an unexpected treat and seeing Obi-Wan was a truly pleasant surprise. The Jedi master had seemed, well, unlike himself. Anakin had been particularly content and gushed about all of the attention Obi-Wan bestowed upon him. Her husband had always held a great affection for the older man, so it was gratifying to hear that it was being returned in kind, though perhaps not to the extent Anakin wished. She could hardly blame her husband for harboring a crush on his former master, she found herself quite drawn to the older man as well. He was certainly handsome, but his looks were not the only attractive quality he had; Obi-Wan was a magnificent negotiator, he fought for peace, and excelled at dealing with her fellow politicians. The Jedi master’s vocal dislike for dealing with her colleagues never failed to amuse Padme.

Another reason she was so fond of the man was because he was almost always there for Anakin, protecting him in battle and likely dealing with the Jedi council on his behalf. Anakin was a very passionate person and it was no secret there was a mutual dislike between him and the council. He disagreed with many of their policies, clearly, but he was so proud of his title. It seemed as though he wanted to emulate what his childish ideals of what the Jedi were when they first met; the little slave boy on Tatooine who was so convinced of the infallibility of the peacekeepers of the galaxy. Too often he would confess his disappointments with the Order and how he felt distanced from the other knights and masters, including Obi-Wan.

The man could be painfully professional and though it was evident he didn’t always agree with the council’s decisions or actions – or as often was the case, their indecision and inaction, Obi-Wan tended to stand by them. It was precisely that reason that Anakin was so hesitant to tell the man about their marriage. He loved his former mentor, but he wasn’t willing to confide one of his greatest secrets to the man. Padme often wondered if it was because her husband feared he would go to the council and Anakin would be expelled from the order, stripped of his title, and cast out; or if he didn’t want to face the man after confessing to lying to him for so long.

Her musings were cut short by C-3PO’s flustered voice from the front hall. Padme stepped out of her room to see Anakin storming inside the apartment. His face was screwed up in a confused scowl and his hand clenched as he struggled to calm himself down. She didn’t have to be attuned to the Force to feel the distress rolling off of him in waves, so after firmly dismissing the golden protocol droid, she approached her husband.

“Ani? What’s wrong?” 

“I just…” he shook his head and began pacing, clearly agitated but unable to articulate the reason why. She sighed, wondering what had happened that caused him to be in such a state; he’d been in such a good mood only just that morning.

“Anakin,” she said again, her tone firm but kind. He stalked over to the balcony and glared at nothing in particular. His postured was rigid and he was gripping the railing so tightly it creaked, but he was listening.

“What happened?”

“I’m so… confused,” he confessed after a moment, seeming to deflate.

She walked up beside him and placed her hand on his metal one. He instinctively laced their fingers together, taking extra care. Padme stayed silent, letting him have a moment to calm down and collect his thoughts.

“I met with Obi-Wan in the Temple hanger, like he’d requested. Everything was fine and then, I don’t know. He’s lying to me about something or not trusting me and I – I asked him and he pretty much confirmed it, and I just don’t understand!” She frowned but encouraged him to go on. Taking a shaky breath, he gently squeezed her hand and continued. “I had a summons to see the Chancellor, so, I mean of course I went and well, I’ve always been able to talk to him. He’s been a good friend, but…”

“What?” She knew her husband was close to the Chancellor and thought highly of him, but the man’s advice and ideals didn’t always sit well with her, and now it seemed that he’s said something that didn’t sit well with Anakin.

He ducked his head and gnawed on his lower lip, obviously uncomfortable for what he was about to say. 

“He wasn’t wrong, really, it’s just, I told him about what happened with Obi-Wan and he implied that I wanted to be closer to Obi-Wan so I thought I was. Like I could make up feelings from the Force!” he suddenly exploded, dropping her hand as he yanked on his hair in frustration. “I don’t understand why Obi-Wan won’t tell me, but he’s keeping it from the council, and I don’t care what the Chancellor says, I felt how much he cares. Padme,” he spun around and gave her a helpless look, “He told me how much he cares, there – there was a rightness in the Force, it was, I don’t know how to explain it but, it’s real.”

“Oh, Ani, of course it’s real. Anyone with eyes can see that Obi-Wan loves you.”

He just sort-of crumbled then; Padme led him over to the couch where she sat him down and pulled his head into her lap. Her fingers combed through his golden locks and she felt him relax and melt into her embrace. After he’d calmed down, she got Anakin to recount the events of the morning in more detail. She did wish Obi-Wan would confide in Anakin, not only for her husband’s sake, but his as well; the fact that he was keeping things from the council as well was completely unlike the man and she was concerned. She wondered if perhaps Anakin were to tell Obi-Wan of their marriage, then the older man might feel he could talk to him. At the very least, a show of her trust on her husband’s part would go a long way with rekindling the closeness he craved and once shared with his former master.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Just talk to him,” she advised, “I think you both need it.”

“I should be more mindful of my temper,” he murmured suddenly. She blinked in surprise at the abrupt declaration. “You’re right,” he said, twisting around so he was on his back. “I should talk to him and I need to do it with a clear head.”

She took a deep breath and nodded, “You do get very defensive but also quite aggressive. I think, both you and Obi-Wan struggle with your emotions; while you have trouble reining them in, I think it’s hard for him to feel comfortable expressing them.”

 

* * * *

 

They sat in silence as he mulled over her words, contemplating his wife’s advice. For all that he complained about his former master’s stoic nature and devotion to the code and upholding its policies, it never really occurred to him that expressing his emotions could be such a difficult thing. Anakin had joined the order even though the council determined him to be too old and under most unusual circumstances; and therefore, never quite fit in. He’d found the code to be stifling and contradictory and made it clear how he felt. He had always been attuned to his emotions, perhaps too strongly and too often according to the Order, but he found it hard to suppress them. Going by that logic, then Obi-Wan, someone who had been raised in the Temple all of his life, with their policies and restrictions, might not really understand all of the complexities of his emotions. 

Sure, there were times he could feel the echoes of grief when they lost a clone, relief when everyone survived a mission, frustration when dealing with politicians, and fondness for select individuals; but beyond that, Obi-Wan was just so reserved. Ever since the mission though, the Jedi master had been acting, well, completely unlike himself; not that Anakin was complaining, but he was concerned. Of course, the man wouldn’t talk to him about his vision nor did it seem that he trusted him. For a moment, the chancellor’s words sprung to mind but he quickly banished them from his thoughts. He truly treasured his friendship with the man, but for some reason Palpatine’s council on the matter did nothing but leave a sour taste in his mouth. He may get aggravated with his old mentor from time to time, but he knew what he felt and what Obi-Wan himself told him. The chancellor just wouldn’t understand.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Padme’s fingers running through his hair, of how comfortable he was, and how peaceful it was in the apartment. He didn’t quite doze off nor did he slip into a meditative trance, but he was calm and relaxed, and he was able to think more clearly now that he wasn’t bogged down by his emotions. There had to be a logical reason for his former master not to have disclosed the contents of his Force vision to him, let alone the council, whom he hadn’t even informed of having experienced one. Surely Obi-Wan knew of Anakin’s own experiences with Force visions, he could help him! 

He sat up and pressed a distracted kiss to Padme’s head before standing. 

“Ani?”

“I’m going to talk to Obi-Wan,” he said decisively.

“Um what? Now?” she hurried after him. “Anakin, I know you want to make sure he’s okay, and you’re being surprisingly mature about this,” she ignored the affronted look he shot her way and continued, “but you can be a little… intense. Are you sure you want to do this right now?”

“Yes.”

“You can’t just confront him like you did before, you know.”

“Of course, but Padme, I can help him.”

“And I’m sure you can, but maybe he needs more time,” she implored. “You don’t know what he saw-”

“Because he won’t tell me-”

“-And maybe he’s still trying to come to grips with whatever it was he did see,” she pointed out. 

Anakin gave a reluctant nod, still torn. With a sigh, Padme walked up to her husband and cupped his cheeks. 

“Alright,” she nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment, “then I’ll go with you.”

“Padme, you needn’t-”

“By the look of things you both need me, and I have an idea.”

 

* * * *

 

The 212th and the 501st were loading the ship and checking their blasters, when Anakin and Padme arrived at the Temple hanger. By the look of things, they were nearly finished, but Obi-Wan was nowhere in sight. Anakin’s brow furrowed in confusion, for when they asked where the Jedi was, they were informed he was still where Anakin had left him that morning.

“Good day, Senator, General,” Echo greeted the pair, hastily looking up from a Reg manual and saluting.

“At ease, Echo,” Anakin said. “I suppose you’ll all be off soon?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Where’re you heading?”

“Well, I’m going to Kamino with some of my brothers, the others are off to other places.”

“I see. Do you know where Obi-Wan is?”

“Um, I think he’s with Waxer and Boil.”

Anakin narrowed his eyes at the trooper’s almost reluctant tone and nodded his thanks. Well, the 212th and the 501st almost exclusively served together under him and Obi-Wan; it was possible that news of their disagreement reached the troops and they weren’t sure what to do.

 

“Alright men,” Cody announced, grabbing everyone’s attention, “we’re just about ready, start filing in.”

“Cody!” Anakin called, waving the commander over.

“General Skywalker,” he greeted, his voice a touch cool and professional.

“Have you seen Obi-Wan?” he asked, pretending not to notice.

“The General is on the ship.”

“Why? Wait, is – is he going with you?” 

“Yes.”

The young knight was startled and dismayed at the revelation. He’d thought Obi-Wan would be staying at the Temple, then at least that way maybe they could convince him to…

“Where’s he going?”

Cody raised an eyebrow at Anakin’s demanding tone in an impressive imitation of his general and crossed his arms.

“Well, the General’s made a request to visit a planet in the outer rim and then I believe Waxer and Boil invited him to join them on Ryloth.”

“I – I see.”

“Commander?” Padme spoke up and stepped forward. 

“Yes, Senator?” Like Echo, he’d stood at attention when addressing her. 

“I had planned to return to Naboo and Knight Skywalker recommended that I travel with you all, so it would be safer.”

Anakin grinned widely when he realized what his wife was saying and swiftly stepped into the conversation.

“It would be the best course of action, and I myself am spending my leave there, so…”

“Well-”

“Cody?” Obi-Wan’s voice sounded from the ship and they all turned to see the Jedi master appear at the top of the ramp. “The men are ready, is there… oh.”

“General,” the trooper hastily made his way over to the shorter man and informed him of the unexpected addition.

“I see.”

 

* * * * 

 

Obi-Wan had suitably calmed down and even found teaching Waxer and Boil Twi’leki to be quite relaxing; some of the other men even joined in. When he went to check on his commander, he was surprised to see both Anakin and Padme. Cody seemed flustered and a little frustrated with whatever the situation was. After being informed, he could see why; Padme was a Republic official, and Anakin was a fellow general, and while he could actually see the logic behind their reasoning, it was still a surprise that the senator would go along with it. Padme Amidala was a smart woman, but she was also incredibly stubborn and not one to shy away from any potential dangers, not that any had made themselves known recently to his knowledge.

“Should I go adjust the log records then?” Cody offered.

“I suppose so, everyone is on board.”

“Ah, we’ll be along shortly then.” The commander waved the couple on and led the way inside the ship. 

Obi-Wan was conflicted as he headed back inside. While he was relieved to see Anakin again, he knew his former padawan was going to be insisting he share his “Force vision” with him. And really, subtlety was hardly one of the young knight’s strengths, but dear Force, could they be any more obvious? Why was he asking; Of course they could. Both were going to Naboo at the same time, how terribly convenient.

“Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan,” Anakin called after him.

He stopped and took a deep breath before reluctantly turning around and facing his old padawan. Anakin slowed his approach and suddenly looked unsure of himself. 

“Um, Master I…”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes but held his tongue and let the young knight find his words. It must’ve been important, whatever he had to say, because it was not so often that Anakin addressed him with his old moniker. He could tell by the young man’s body language that whatever this was, it was not a confrontation, but he was still wary. Clearly it must’ve shown on his face, because Anakin straightened his posture and gave him an imploring look.

“I’m sorry and I just want to say that I know about Force visions, so when – if,” he corrected himself, “if you want to tell me about it, I could help you.”

The Jedi master was almost speechless, “Anakin…”

“I just wanted to tell you,” he hastily exclaimed, hands raised in a placating manner. “I’m here for you.”

“Oh.” It was a softly uttered word that managed to convey an array of emotions. Obi-Wan was surprised, grateful, and touched; he offered him a small but genuine smile and bowed his head. “Thank you, Anakin.”

The silence between them still wasn’t completely comfortable, but it was less strained than he’d been expecting.

“General.” 

Obi-Wan looked up to see Waxer approaching him, “Yes?”

“Sorry to interrupt,” he apologized, not looking the least bit remorseful, “but um… could you go over that one greeting again? Boil’s still not getting it and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Numa,” he insisted.

“What?” the trooper’s counterpart demanded, stomping over. “Apologies, Sir,” Boil said to Obi-Wan before giving Waxer an unimpressed glare, “Waxer here just wants to show off for Numa,” he explained.

“Ah, of course,” Obi-Wan agreed, amused.

“Sir,” Cody cleared his throat, “We may have to alter the course more than anticipated.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well,” he led Obi-Wan over to the front of the ship and brought up a standard chart of the galaxy. “Initially, we were just going to drop the senator and General Skywalker off on Naboo and continue on the way we had planned, but there have been some reports of Separatist activity in the sector of the inner rim we would have to pass through. And well, we aren’t exactly equipped to engage them,” he explained, gesturing around the ship. Yes, the ship was equipped with shields and standard self-defense weapons, and the clones were armed with their blasters, but it was a transport ship, at best they’d be able to fend off pirates, and Force help them if they ran into Hondo Ohnaka; not to mention they now had a Republic official on board. Obi-Wan didn’t have to look at the map to know that his commander had two suggestions and really only one acceptable choice.

“Well then, I suppose we’ll stick to the course we originally planned and make a detour before reaching Kamino.”

“Are you sure, Sir?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then.”

He was warmed by the blatant concern his men were showing for him and though he appreciated how invested they were in making sure he was alright, there was no sense delaying their leave so much by taking a longer route. 

 

* * * * 

 

Not long after they took off, two things became quite evident to Obi-Wan; one was that the clones were very protective of their Jedi, and second, news traveled quite fast among the troopers. This was apparent by how often they ran interference whenever Anakin so much as inched towards his old master. If Waxer and Boil weren’t trying to converse with him in Twi’leki, Kix was demanding to know what the Jedi healers said; Rex would ask to discuss anything from battle strategies to Jedi tactics. At one point, Cody had ushered him to the side and informed of what his men witnessed in the hanger and assured him that they understood.

“Believe me, General, I’ve got loads of brothers; I understand how much they can test your patience. And well, it is General Skywalker.”

Cody’s blunt statement was enough to elicit a startled laugh from Obi-Wan. The Jedi master shook his head good-naturedly clapped the commander on the shoulder in a show of gratitude.

“I think you’ll find even some of the more reserved Jedi masters have difficulty maintaining proper decorum when Anakin is involved.”

He was charmed by the brothers and pleased that while they still insisted upon using titles, they were relaxed and at ease. At every turn his resolve was strengthened and that gave him hope.

 

* * * * 

 

Anakin was puzzled by the clones’ behavior to say the least. He was pretty sure they were purposely preventing him from approaching Obi-Wan or at least being alone with the man. Padme gave him a sympathetic look and gently patted his cheek when he voiced his suspicions.

“Ani-”

 

“No, it’s true,” he protested, looking defeated.

 

“Maybe they’re just not pleased with the situation?” she speculated, “we did sort of complicate things by abruptly tagging along and forcing them to alter their course.”

 

“Perhaps,” he conceded thoughtfully, suddenly curious about the planet Cody said Obi-Wan requested to visit before he would be heading to Ryloth with Waxer and Boil. He got up and wandered over to the computer to check the records log. Before, he hadn’t even considered his old master would actually utilize their leave time, let alone leave the planet. He’d just figured the older man would just spend his days at the Temple or in the archives. Reflecting on what his wife had suggested, Anakin suddenly felt distraught; he hadn’t wanted to spoil things for Obi-Wan.

 

His inner turmoil took a backseat to the utter shock he felt when he read the name. Why in the Force was Obi-Wan going there of all places? Going by how long they’d already been travelling, they were nearly there. Stumbling back, he ran a hand through his hair and started towards his former mentor. Anakin was more confused than anything and he needed answers. He ignored the troopers’ efforts to stall or redirect him and approached Obi-Wan. 

 

He was entertaining Rex and Cody with stories of his fellow generals when the young knight walked up to him. Obi-Wan paused in the middle of his anecdote and frowned in concern when he looked at his old student. Anakin wondered if he looked as distressed as he felt or if perhaps he wasn’t shielding his emotions enough, because his old master hastily ushered him off to a more secluded corner of the ship.

 

“Anakin?”

 

Warm hands settled on his shoulders, grounding him.

 

“Obi-Wan?”

 

“What is it, dear one?”

 

“Why are you going to Tatooine?”

 

“… Oh.” Obi-Wan suddenly looked uneasy, but Anakin needed to know. He gave the older man a pleading look and waited. “The Force,” Obi-Wan murmured after a moment, but didn’t elaborate.

 

Anakin hoped for more than that, but considering how vague the Jedi master had been recently, he wasn’t surprised. Trying not to feel too disappointed, he gave a nod and turned back.

 

“Anakin,” the young knight paused and glanced back. “I just… I’m listening to the Force and I need to find the answers to…” Obi-Wan made an all-encompassing gesture which he interpreted as his Force vision. He wished Obi-Wan would just tell him, but the troubled expression on the man’s face was rather telling. It seemed they were both struggling with their emotions. Sighing, he nodded and made his way back to Padme who held his hand in a silent show of support; she was the only one who explicitly knew why he hated his home planet.

 

All too soon the pilot announced they were landing. Obi-Wan donned one of his robes and addressed the troopers as the ramp was lowered. 

 

“I shouldn’t be too long,” he informed them. His reassuring words sparked loud protests from the soldiers who were clearly appalled by the insinuation that they would allow their Jedi to wander around unprotected or at least without backup. Anakin wholeheartedly agreed, thinking of the all the dangers just lurking on the desert planet.

 

“We are exactly where I need to be,” he calmly explained, looking fondly exasperated when some of the clones went to retrieve their helmets and blasters. “Honestly, look at the coordinates. I just need to step outside for a moment,” he insisted.

 

“Well General, then you won’t mind a couple of us stepping outside as well?” Cody inquired, already in his gear. The trooper was soon joined by Rex, Fives, and Jesse. The Jedi master sighed, although he looked resigned to having his escorts rather than continuing to protest. 

 

“Oh, very well, it’s unlikely we’ll run into any krayt dragons or banthas anyway,” he muttered, starting down the ramp and missing the horrified looks the brothers traded. Waxer, Boil, and Echo slipped into their armor and rushed after their brothers.

 

* * * *

 

The heat was staggering. Stepping onto the sandy, uneven land, with the hot wind blowing and twin suns beating down, Obi-Wan was tempted to turn right back around and board the ship with its wonderful cooling systems and no haunting memories. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hood, and walked the familiar path to where this all began. 

 

The clones were scouting for potential dangers, blasters at the ready, though it was unlikely any Tusken Raiders would attack them now. Obi-Wan stumbled when he felt the echoes of his own grief resonating from the base of a rocky structure just ahead. Cody steadied him and demanded to know what was wrong. Obi-Wan shook his head and pointed straight ahead.

 

“I must go there,” he breathed, vaguely wondering if he sounded as reluctant as he felt. His commander gave him a long, searching look before offering a curt nod. He signaled for the other troopers to go check it out as they made their way over. It almost made it easier to look at this as if it were a mission, and in a way, it was, but for the moment he didn’t feel so alone. Rex gave the signal that it was all clear. Taking a deep breath, the Jedi master pressed forward and sat in the same place he did before.

 

It was hard to breathe, and it wasn’t because of the heat. He could still vividly remember everything that led him here the first time; the utter betrayal that cried out in the Force and then the destruction of the Republic. He’d lost nearly everyone and exiled himself to Tatooine to watch over the son of the man he loved; the man who destroyed his world, and the man who Obi-Wan couldn’t bring himself to kill. Perhaps it should have been a more startling revelation, but he would always choose Anakin, even when he wasn’t Anakin anymore.

 

A part of him wondered why he was even here, wasting time questioning the Force when he was granted a second chance. He was back, Anakin was here and himself, Padme was alive, and the clones were loyal to the Jedi; how could he change things and avoid a potentially self-fulfilling prophecy? Surely he wouldn’t have been sent back just to witness his world burn again. He must’ve changed things already; this never happened the first time, but there was still so much to do and he was at a loss for how to proceed. He couldn’t keep such a monumental secret from everyone for long, but he had to be smart; there were so many variables to consider. He could not fail them, not again. 

 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tried to calm himself; he seized fistfuls of sand and watched the grains slip through his fingers. Anakin, he had to start with his former padawan. He had to connect on a deeper level with the young knight so he would trust Obi-Wan, come to him, and not Palpatine. To gain Anakin’s trust, he would have to be honest with him, and while he wasn’t ready to tell him everything, there were things he needed to say, things he’d neglected to say the first time. The guilt and fear he felt was overwhelming and he couldn’t just release his negative emotions into the Force; he had to face them, not continue to ignore them or pretend he could just banish them from existence.

 

The sound of the ship’s ramp lowering snapped him out of his musing and he glanced up to see Anakin descending. The younger man’s black cloak billowed behind him as he hurriedly approached his old master. Even though his hood was up and covering his face, it was clear that being back on his home planet made him uncomfortable; his posture was stiff, shoulders squared, and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. Obi-Wan hadn’t intended for Anakin to return to Tatooine, let alone set foot on the planet he so despised.

 

Before he knew it, the young knight was standing before him, and when he lowered his hood, Obi-Wan was startled to see expressive blue eyes staring at him, looking so lost and helpless. He was about to get up, when Anakin dropped to his knees and reached for him.

 

“Master,” he whispered, giving him a questioning look, “What’s wrong?”

 

Of course, his shields; he must’ve been projecting, and quite loudly at that. Obi-Wan knew that this was a pivotal moment where he could truly begin to mend things with Anakin. He studied his former charge and recalled reflecting on when their relationship first began to sour the first time he’d ended up here; trying to understand where he went wrong. He took a shaky breath and bowed his head.

 

“Anakin, I am so sorry.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For failing you; it seems as though it’s all I do. I have instructed you to let go of your emotions and ignore your feelings and instead of being patient and understanding, I lectured you. I allow the council to treat you the way they do and don’t speak up nearly enough on your behalf; and it’s unacceptable.” Obi-Wan paused and glanced up to see sky-blue eyes wide with shock. “You’re my former padawan, my best friend, and I’ve let you down and failed you in so many ways.”

 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin began to protest, shaking his head, but the Jedi master pressed on.

 

“I should have listened to you when you spoke of your dreams about your mother. I instructed you to ignore the warnings about her fate and because of that, you lost her.” He reached up and cupped Anakin’s cheeks. “I have experienced loss and though it was inevitable that you would as well, it was careless and cruel of me not to assist you in trying to prevent it.” Tears blurred his vision and he shook his head. “That’s what a Jedi is supposed to do; protect and be compassionate, and I did neither when you needed me. I’m sorry,” he croaked, “I’ve pushed you away and now you don’t trust me and I lost you.”

 

He’d intended for this conversation to go a certain way; Obi-Wan figured he could calmly explain his rather abrupt change in attitude and skillfully allude to the future he was determined to prevent. He’d hoped to address everything as he would with the tact he was notorious for, and yet here he was, an utter emotional wreck. All of his guilt and grief and fear that had festered and gnawed away at him came spilling out in a completely inarticulate manner that hardly made sense to him. His hands fell away from Anakin’s face and dropped to the sand.

 

* * * *

 

Anakin was completely baffled. He never imagined seeing his former master in such a state. Obi-Wan had always seemed unflappable in his eyes; steady and calm no matter what he was faced with. To see him like he was at the moment was unsettling to say the least. How could he have missed this? Sure, his old mentor was skilled at shielding, but to never have picked up on the depth of his suffering? How could Obi-Wan possibly have felt so much so strongly and Anakin had never even known? When he’d first stepped off the ship and back onto his wretched home planet, he’d wanted nothing more than to turn right around, away from the memories that haunted him and find comfort in Padme, but the Force called out to him. He found his former master and was almost appalled by the raw emotions practically rolling off of the older man.

 

He had no clue as to why Obi-Wan wanted to visit Tatooine, other than the Jedi master’s vague answer about the Force. Could it have been in his Force vision? For a heart stopping moment, Anakin wondered if the vision had shown Obi-Wan what he’d done. Had he seen the way the young knight gave into his anger and slaughtered the Tusken Raiders without mercy? Was that why he was so reluctant to talk about he saw, because it showed him what a monster Anakin was? He’d felt sick at the prospect of his former master, his best friend looking at him in horror or disgust. He racked his brain for something to say when the other man began profusely apologizing to him.

 

He blinked in shock and only grew more confused as Obi-Wan proclaimed himself a failure; and before Anakin could protest or reassure the man, he listed his perceived offences and rattled off apologies, before he broke down crying. In all his years of knowing him, he’d never seen such devastation on the older man’s face. Sorrow was practically etched into his otherwise handsome features. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d witnessed his old mentor lose his composure and still have fingers to spare, but this was unprecedented. He briefly considered contacting Padme and asking for advice, but he quickly quashed that idea, knowing the other man wouldn’t want to be seen in such a vulnerable state.

 

Anakin was always better with actions than he was with words, so he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Obi-Wan’s.

 

“Master,” he murmured, gently taking the man’s hands into his own, “it’s alright.”

 

Even with the twin suns beating down and the hot wind blowing around them, there was comfort in the closeness they shared. It had been so long since he and his former master had let their Force signatures meld in such a way; it was intoxicating. He helped Obi-Wan slowly build his shields up, marveling at the show of trust for such a delicate and intimate procedure. The flood of emotions swirling in the Force had gradually ebbed and the Jedi master seemed to regain his composure. He held Anakin’s gaze, giving him a grateful smile, and laced their fingers together.

 

“Thank you, dear one. I would truly be lost without you.”

 

The young knight flushed under the praise and ducked his head. “Obi-Wan…” 

 

“It’s true,” the older man insisted, “much more than you know. Anakin, I… I don’t want to lose you, but that’s what happened. So many things happened and all at once I lost everything.”

 

He stilled, hardly daring to breathe as his old master revealed what he must’ve seen in his Force vision. 

 

“You won’t lose me,” he vowed. Obi-Wan gave him a shaky smile and squeezed his hands in a silent show of gratitude.

 

They both indulged a little longer in each other’s Force signature. Anakin was the first to stand and helped him up. The heat was beginning to get unbearable and the young knight was all too familiar with recognizing the signs of an approaching sandstorm. Obi-Wan followed his gaze.

 

“Ah. Well, I suppose we’d best head inside then. Cody?” The Jedi master spoke into his wrist comm.

 

“General?” came the swift response.

 

“Could you round up the men? We’re heading back to the ship.”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No, just an impending sandstorm,” he reassured the trooper. “Besides, I do believe we are finished here, best be on our way to Ryloth.”

 

“Very good, Sir.”

 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded to himself. Anakin was well aware of the fact that they had more to talk about, but they had time and he wanted to get his men back on the ship and off the planet. He would never be completely at peace here, and the sand wasn’t helping. His distaste must’ve showed, because the older man gave him a sympathetic smile, affection shining in his tired eyes. They both gave one last long look around before heading for the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little conflicted about this chapter and not too sure how to feel, so tell me what you guys thought. Was it okay? I'm sure there will be some mistakes, but its been too long and you wonderful people have been so patient and encouraging, so chapter!
> 
> I am absolutely in love with the clones, they are precious, wonderful, adorable darlings that did not deserve what happened!
> 
> Next time: Fluff


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some introspection, some cuddles, a reunion, and oh dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! You are all completely wonderful, and kind, and I am so glad you guys like it and thank you all for sticking through, I do apologize for the wait and for any mistakes. I promise I will reply to all of the lovely comments you guys left, but I am half-asleep and will definitely get to it. Please enjoy!

Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief when they stepped back onto the ship, thankful to be out of the sweltering heat. Not a second later, Kix was on his brothers, checking them over. They huffed and grumbled, but let the medic fuss. He gave them water and cool cloths and instructed them to take it easy. He was about to go see to Obi-Wan when Jesse pulled him into his lap.

 

“I need to check on the general,” he protested, blushing.

 

“Ah, let’s give the general a minute,” Jesse suggested, earning a nod from Rex. “He did some Jedi thing with general Skywalker out there and ugh, yeah.”

 

Kix quirked an eyebrow, but acquiesced, relaxing into Jesse’s arms. “Fine, but at the first sign of heat stroke I’m marching right over there,” he muttered, causing his brothers to chuckle.

 

“Yeah, alright.”

 

It was no secret among the troopers that the Jedi were utterly incapable of taking care of themselves, but really, that’s what they were there for; taking down clankers and fighting the separatists was often far less taxing. They glanced over to where their generals were standing next to the senator. Obi-Wan looked exhausted in a way that he never had after a battle; but there was visibly less tension between him and general Skywalker than when the knight first boarded the transport ship. 

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back against the wall after the ramp closed. He was tired, emotionally drained, and had a renewed distaste for sand. He hadn’t anticipated just how hard it was going to be to open himself up to Anakin. He’d been apprehensive when the young knight offered to assist him with his shields; it had been so long since they’d melded their Force signatures, and he was terrified of revealing everything, what Anakin did, and what Obi-Wan failed to do. The Jedi master knew that he would have to tell in his former padawan all of what had happened, and he knew it was going to be an ugly conversation, riddled with accusations and denials. Of course, he couldn’t risk even having that particular conversation without first ensuring that Anakin wouldn’t succumb to the dark side. Running interference between the young knight and Palpatine would be crucial; that monster could not be allowed to continue poisoning his former charge’s mind.

 

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder and he spun around to see his commander. Cody was staring him with thinly veiled concern.

 

“Sir? Are you alright?”

 

“Yes,” he plastered on his best diplomatic smile almost out of reflex, which was a mistake, considering his men had all been privy to that look when he’d had to placate politicians on numerous occasions. The trooper merely raised an eyebrow and Obi-Wan sighed, shoulders slumped.

 

“No,” he reluctantly amended. “Melding in the Force like that tends to take quite a toll,” he explained. “I’m tired but also hyper-aware of everything right now.”

 

“Do you want me to get Kix? He could give you something to help you sleep.”

 

“No, that won’t be necessary,” the Jedi assured him. “Being back inside and off the planet is helping.”

 

Cody nodded, though he still looked unconvinced. Evidently he wasn’t the only one feeling that way; Anakin inched over to him and gave him a questioning look.

 

“Obi-Wan?” he placed his hand on the older man’s shoulder and Obi-Wan flinched back. The wounded look on Anakin’s face gutted him; after everything that had happened down on the planet, that perceived rejection would undo all the progress they’ve just made. He hastily grabbed his former padawan’s hand and hugged it to his chest.

 

“I’m sorry, Anakin, truly, I’m just a tad… wired at the moment.”

 

The young knight nodded and took a hesitant step towards his old master, “Are your shields okay?”

 

“Yes, and I must thank you for that. And,” he continued before the young man could protest, “I must commend you.”

 

“For what?” Anakin asked, puzzled.

 

“For reining yourself in. You have an abundance of emotions and you feel things so strongly most of the time. Melding with the Force as we did is an intensely intimate thing. Being exposed to the very makeup of an individual is an immensely humbling experience and often has the grounds to be overwhelming; you were a great help and you showed remarkable restraint.”

 

Anakin ducked his head at the praise, color rising in his cheeks, as he squeezed Obi-Wan’s hand.

 

“Okay, that’s it,” Kix’s voice rang out across the shuttle, prompting them to glance over at the medic. Kix was struggling to get out of Jesse’s lap, “Oh come on, he just said general Skywalker had restraint! He’s clearly delusional and needs to be checked out.”

 

Anakin huffed and rolled his eyes as Cody and Obi-Wan laughed along with the clones.

 

“On that note, I think I’ll at least go sit down and put our medic’s mind at ease,” he remarked dryly. He and Anakin regarded each other silently for another moment before they relinquished their hold on one another and Obi-Wan started back toward the other side of the ship. 

 

* * * *

 

Padme stepped up beside Anakin and laced her fingers with his. She followed his gaze, watching as Obi-Wan made good on his word and sat down. He was joined by his commander and the captain of the 501st; looking far more relaxed than he’d been on the ship so far.

 

“Ani?” she squeezed her husband’s hand, getting his attention. He looked at her and her heart melted at the shy smile on his face. For how fast they all had to grow up, it was the little moments like this when she was reminded just how young he was. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Yeah,” he breathed, eyes shining with a multitude of emotions. Anakin was so calm, completely void of the nervous energy that had been plaguing him since he got back from his visit with the chancellor. Padme knew that as much as she loved Anakin, she would never quite be able to comprehend the magnitude of what sharing a Force bond was truly like; and she was all the more grateful to Obi-Wan for giving her husband what he craved. She smiled at the thought of the Jedi master and glanced over at him, only to find him slumped against his commander, fast asleep on the clone’s shoulder. She felt a rush of affection for the man and hoped they could convince him to retreat to Naboo with her and Anakin. 

 

* * * *

 

Anakin normally balked at the idea of meditation, much preferring to keep busy while he pondered on things; of course, tinkering with droids or going for a ride on his speeder wasn’t an option right now. And as delighted as he was to have Padme with him, and as much as he loved her council, he had to reflect on what had happened. He’d been so confused when he discovered Obi-Wan had wanted to visit Tatooine. What could possess anyone to actively seek out the planet? Still, his old master had seemed reluctantly determined to go down to that wretched, sandy wasteland, because the Force guided him there. 

 

The young knight had been so startled by the onslaught of grief and despair projected in the Force that he threw on his cloak and stepped onto the very planet he vowed never to return to. He found his old mentor sitting in the sand, looking absolutely devastated. He never actually expected Obi-Wan to open up to him as much as he did; the man was vague on many of the details, but to think that losing Anakin would have such an impact on the man was staggering.

 

Anakin was conflicted; it seemed like in the span of just days, everything he thought he knew was being challenged and turned on its head. His old master was being open with his emotions, expressing vulnerabilities, and disagreeing with the council. Melding with him in the Force had been intoxicating and he couldn’t deny that he wanted to experience it again. Not only was it intimate beyond words, but the level of trust his former teacher extended toward him was gratifying. Anakin was well aware of his intense, impatient, passionate nature, as it was often a point of contention between him and the council; and for him to successfully perform such a delicate procedure almost made him want to preen. 

 

He knew they had more to talk about, but for the moment, he was content. He glanced over to where his old master had retreated to and smiled. Obi-Wan was still sound asleep against his commander. The troopers were very accommodating, having maneuvered the Jedi master into a more comfortable position, and speaking in hushed voices. Obi-Wan was a favorite among the troopers, both the 212th and the 501st, considering how often they worked together. While his former teacher often spent a lot of time among the brothers, Anakin tended to fly solo much of the time, rushing ahead and improvising with Ahsoka and Rex in tow. He knew it grated on his old master’s nerves, but he could tell it was mostly fond exasperation and worry for the young knight. Still, it was good to see the man being fussed over by the men; it gave Anakin peace of mind to know that someone would always have Obi-Wan’s back. In such tumultuous times, it was nice to have people you could trust on and off the battlefield. As Anakin made his way back over to wife he made a mental note to contact the Chancellor; with everything that had happened since that morning, he completely neglected to inform the man of his plans for his leave. 

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan slowly returned to consciousness, he was reluctant to fully commit to being awake though; he was warm, comfortable, and felt completely secure. He grasped the murmured ends of hushed conversations taking place overhead. The voices were familiar and he cracked an eye open to see himself surrounded by his men. He recalled sitting down next to Cody and waking up just now It seemed he underestimated just how exhausted he was if he dropped off to sleep like that. His current pillow was moving, cautiously though so as to not disturb him. His men were ever attentive and accommodating. The clones were so much more than many people thought; they were so uniquely individual and unfailingly loyal. They may fight for the Republic, but they fight side by side with the Jedi. Bonds were forged in battle and shared bloodshed and strengthened by an understanding of each other. Jedi were the notorious peacekeepers of the galaxy, and the clone troopers were soldiers of the grand army of the Republic, and yet they had quite a lot in common. All their lives they train for a purpose; they put duty first, and are not very well understood by civilians. 

 

Obi-Wan had racked his brain trying to understand why the clones would turn on them. Yes, Palpatine had labeled the Jedi as traitors, but surely that alone wouldn’t have compelled all of the troopers to turn on them without question. He’d recalled the events of Umbara from the time before and how the clones went against their orders and exposed General Krell as a true traitor. Yes, the Besalisk had orchestrated the slaughter of his men and thus had been executed by one of the troopers for his treachery. Yes, Krell was a Jedi – and he would certainly see to that once he had the chance – but he was clearly a traitor, caught in the act, so why would the clones turn on all of the Jedi? No, there had to be more to it, he would not believe the men would turn so easily on the very ones they’d been fighting beside for years. There had been other strange occurrences, sporadic incidents that had been hushed up or deemed classified. 

 

Perhaps, whatever it was, the answers would be found at the source, Kamino. Jedi master Shaak Ti was usually stationed on the planet and oversaw much of the clones’ training, so he could probably convince her to do some investigating. Surely it wouldn’t seem that suspicious for her to look into things more. It would, of course, have to be done discretely, and as such, the council could not be informed unless something was discovered and there was evidence to back it up. For all that it was preached about trusting in the Force, the Jedi have been following Republic protocol more and more. As it was, the council would require a reason for a more in-depth inspection of the troopers, and that would mean telling them of his “Force vision” or concocting another lie, which frankly was becoming rather exhausting. Well, he was far too awake to continue to bother feigning sleep, and there was much to do. He might as well begin by contacting the Togruta Jedi master.

 

He sat up and stretched, feeling remarkably well-rested. His men all paused mid conversation and gave him silent, assessing looks. Obi-Wan huffed lightly and offered them all reassuring a smile and lingered for a moment, pressed up against Cody. They all seemed to relax and went back to their conversations, voices at a regular volume now that he was up. Waxer and Boil were practicing Twi’leki. Their accents affected the pronunciation a bit, and they were speaking the most rudimentary of phrases, but it was absolutely charming, and he just knew that Numa would be delighted.

 

He got up and made his way over to the command center and began typing.

 

“General?”

 

He turned to see Cody looking confused and half-way to standing, and waved at him to sit back down.

 

“It’s alright, Commander,” he assured the trooper, “I just need to contact Kamino.”

 

“Um, they already know of our visit, Sir,” Rex said.

 

“Well, I would certainly hope so, Captain,” he said dryly, “But I’m actually hoping to get through to Master Shaak Ti, there are some… pressing issues that I need to discuss with her.”

 

“Oh, um, she’s not currently on Kamino, General Kenobi,” Echo informed him, looking up from the Reg manual he’d been skimming.

 

“She’s not?” Obi-Wan stopped typing and looked over at the clone.

 

“No, Sir,” Fives spoke up, his head in Echo’s lap. “Last time we talked with our brother, 99, he said that she’d been called off planet for something minor. I’m sure she’ll be back in no time though,” he hastily added, “General Ti’s not one to leave the boys alone for long.”

 

“Sir? Are you alright?”

 

“I suppose so,” he said, though he couldn’t deny he was disappointed; it seemed as though whenever he thought he had some semblance of a solution in his grasp, there was always another obstacle cropping up. “Would you contact me the moment she returns?” It would be best if she were already on the planet when he asked her to look into some things.

 

“Of course, General,” Cody affirmed.

 

“Very well, then.”

 

“Uh, General?” Waxer called. “We’re almost at Ryloth, another standard hour at most, is there any way we could do some more lessons before we get there?”

 

It was always so endearing whenever the troopers sought to distract their Jedi. It spoke volumes of the levels of compassion the clones had and he was warmed by the thoughtful gesture.

 

“Of course we can,” he said, joining them on the floor.

 

* * * *

 

Waxer was practically vibrating with excitement by the ramp before they even finished landing. Boil was standing a bit off to the side, arms crossed, though he was looking at his counterpart with fondness. The clones could only smile and shake their heads at their brothers who had become so enamored with the little Twi’lek child. They might’ve groaned and complained whenever Waxer went on and on about the little girl, but they were happy for them. 

 

The moment the ramp lowered, Waxer took off like a flash, “Numa! Numa!” he called out, glancing around the canyon covered planet.

 

“Waxer, you forgot your helmet!” Boil huffed, tucking his own under his arm as he snatched up his partner’s head gear and made a show off going after the soldier as if he weren’t just as eager. Cody sighed and shook his head at the antics of his men, but Obi-Wan merely smirked and clapped the commander on the shoulder.

 

“Well, it is nice to be back.”

 

“I suppose,” Cody looked back at the rest of the men and beckoned them to follow, “well, let’s go men.”

 

They filed off of the ship and onto the rocky planet where they were greeted with warm welcomes by the locals.

 

“Well, this is certainly a refreshing reception,” Rex remarked.

 

“It is indeed,” Obi-Wan agreed. The Jedi and clone troopers were not accustomed to receiving such friendly welcomes, especially on planets they returned to. The Jedi master couldn’t completely blame them, after all, war was an ugly, terrible thing, and those caught in the middle usually look for someone to blame. Still, it was nice for their efforts to be recognized and celebrated even. And, he mused, it was nice for his men to be treated like the individuals they were, and not looked down upon for their genetics. They greeted the locals, bowed and shook hands with one another before Obi-Wan was being called.

 

“General Kenobi! Sir!” he looked around and saw Waxer and Boil each hugging Numa. Waxer was waving him over, and when the Teal Twi’lek child took notice of him, she copied the trooper. Obi-Wan shook his head fondly, but hastily excused himself and went to join them. Numa jumped into his arms and began babbling excitedly about her “Nerras.” He oohed and ahhed at the appropriate moments and made some comments of his own that had her giggling and looking over at the clones with a beaming smile. Younglings.

 

“Uh, Sir, could you maybe tell us what she’s saying?” Boil requested, “We haven’t exactly gotten that far into our lessons yet.”

 

“Of course. Well, she is absolutely delighted to see you both again. She knew you would come back, and you both did very well in greeting her in her own language.”

 

Waxer gave a celebratory fist pump and gravitated closer to Obi-Wan and Numa. She gave Obi-Wan another tight hug and requested to be set down, before wrapping herself around Boil’s leg. The man playfully groused, but patted her on the back, and shared a warm smile with Waxer.

 

* * * *

 

Padme insisted on stepping onto the planet, sick of being cooped up in the ship; her husband may love flying, but she was content to be on solid ground every once in a while. It was nice to see so many friendly faces, especially after they’ve contended with the Separatists. It was refreshing to witness firsthand a planet that welcomed the Republic after the hardships they’d faced and even celebrated the return of the clones. It gave her a renewed hope that they would make it through this war and that the galaxy would be able to put itself back together again.

 

An arm wrapped itself around her shoulders and she glanced up to see Anakin looking down at her.

 

“Padme? Is everything alright?”

 

“Oh, yes, of course,” she assured him, “I was just, lost in thought.”

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be a senator right now, you know.”

 

“It’s not something you just stop, Ani,” she pointed out. “The state of the galaxy is always on my mind, I am a politician you know.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed. “And I don’t mean not be yourself or your political self, that is, just that you could just be Padme right now and I could just be Anakin?” he suggested after stumbling over himself. Her husband was all heart, but not very good with words; he had plenty of them alright, he just wasn’t the most skilled at stringing them together articulately. And she wished they could just be themselves sometimes, no titles, no secrets or sneaking around, but just as they were married to each other, they were also married to their respective careers. Padme knew how much he loved being a Jedi, one of the famed peacekeepers of the galaxy, and she couldn’t ask him to give that up, nor would she want to give up her life as a senator. They both led dangerous lives, but it was worth it, to fight for justice and bring peace to the galaxy. She merely smiled at him and laced their fingers together.

 

“Where did Obi-Wan go?” she asked, glancing around. Anakin followed her gaze and his brow furrowed when he didn’t see his former master.

 

“I uh, don’t know.” The young knight led her over to where Cody was speaking to one of the leaders, making sure to let go of each other before they were seen.

 

“Excuse me, Commander?”

 

“Yes, General Skywalker?”

 

“Have you seen Obi-Wan?”

 

“Yes, I believe he’s with Waxer and Boil at the moment, Sir.” It was both an answer and not one; he had informed Anakin who he was with, but not offered a specific direction they could try. Padme was impressed; it was such a diplomatic way to answer a question without actually giving anything away. Everyone already knew that the two troopers had invited Obi-Wan to visit the planet with them, so the commander was deliberately not giving the exact location, but didn’t technically fail to answer Anakin’s question.

 

“Thank you, Commander,” she said, leading her husband away.

 

“Um, Padme?”

 

“Why don’t we think of how we want to invite him to come to Naboo with us?” she asked. It was clear that the man was comfortable with his troopers, but she wanted him to relax himself, and what better planet than her home? Even if nothing ever happened between the three of them, she still cared for Obi-Wan and considered him a dear friend.

 

“We just ask him?” he shrugged.

 

“Anakin,” she sighed, wondering if tact skipped a generation in the Jedi. 

 

“What?”

 

“We have to present it as an option, be understand if he declines, but make sure he knows that we do want him there.”

 

“So we insist that he-”

 

“We don’t insist!” she huffed, glaring at him, “that would be terribly rude and has the makings to make him feel uncomfortable. We need to express that we would like to spend more quality time with him, as friends. It could help strengthen your relationship, and of course there’s ships and communications open to him should something come up that needs his attention.”

 

“Wouldn’t that just give him an excuse to leave?”

 

“Options, it’s so he knows he has options,” she clarified. “Ugh, you have like some Force connection thing, shouldn’t you understand all this?”

 

“Well, it’s just – of course I want him to come with us, you’re just making it all sound so complicated,” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Obi-Wan would appreciate the wording, I guess. Maybe you should ask him?”

 

“No, Ani, we’ll ask him together. I wouldn’t want to sound too political. I’m sorry, I just-”

 

“No, you’re right, we do need to make him want to come with us. How about I ask him and you clarify?”

 

“That sounds like a plan,” she smiled, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Well, now that we’ve got that all sorted, should we find Obi-Wan?” Anakin gave her wry grin, but looped his arm around her and they made their way around the village. 

 

It didn’t take them long to see the Jedi master and two of his troopers, all gathered around a small child. They stopped a good distance away and just observed. The little Twi’lek girl was excitable and gesturing while she spoke, and the two clones looked between her and Obi-Wan. Padme was amazed to see such a carefree expression on the man’s face; he was relaxed and genuinely happy. It never occurred to the senator how the Jedi got along with children outside of the order; she always figured they would find them too loud and emotional and pawn them off on others. She was charmed by the way he was giving the youngling his full attention and being so openly affectionate. He caught her eye, and Padme offered him a warm smile, and ushered Anakin on in the other direction. 

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan had been so immersed in his conversation and translation session with Numa and his men, that he nearly missed seeing Padme and Anakin in the distance. He suspected they were amused he was being so indulgent with the child, when he remembered their children. Luke and Leia. It was such a startling thought that he nearly missed half of what Numa had been saying. He pushed aside the awful memory of Padme’s death, but couldn’t quite forget holding them; holding the precious baby boy who already resembled his father and whose presence in the Force was almost blinding. It was a strange thing, to miss them, but he suspected it was the will of the Force that they be born, and was content to know that in time, they would be.

 

Padme, at least, had the curtesy not to let Anakin spoil the moment for him and his men and pulled the young knight along with her back toward the village. How they both still thought they were being discreet was beyond him, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. He focused his attention back on Numa and how she was eyeing Waxer’s belt. The trooper followed her gaze and barked out a laugh before retrieving a ration bar and offered it to her. Obi-Wan looked on in horrified awe as she seemed to truly enjoy devouring the field ration.

 

“I hadn’t thought there had been any food shortages here. And she looks healthy enough, not malnourished or anything.”

 

“Ah, I think it just brings back a good memory, Sir,” Boil offered, smiling as Numa gazed up adoringly at his partner. 

 

“So it would seem.”

 

Eventually, the four made their way back to the village, where Waxer was quick to show off Numa to the rest of the brothers; she had been delighted, and took an immediate shine to Hardcase and Tup. 

 

“Obi-Wan!” Glancing up, he noticed Anakin was approaching with Padme by his side.

 

“Hello, Anakin,” he greeted his former padawan, waiting for the younger man to say what was on his mind.

 

“Since when have you liked younglings?” 

 

“Of course I like younglings, I work with one quite frequently you know, along with his padawan,”

 

“Hey!”

 

“And what have you two been up to?”

 

“That’s actually what we wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Come to Naboo with us! Or well, I mean me, but Padme is going to be there too, of course.”

 

“Naboo?” he asked, completely baffled by the abrupt invitation.

 

“Yes, Obi-Wan,” Padme stepped into the conversation. “I sincerely hope that you would consider coming to my home planet for at least some of your leave time? I very much consider you a dear friend and would like to extend my planet’s hospitality to you.”

 

“It would also give us a chance to really reconnect and bond outside of battles and missions!”

 

“And of course any ship would be at your disposal should anything urgent require your attention. I would very much like for you to accompany us, that is if it doesn’t interfere with any other plans you may have made prior, of course.”

 

“Please, Master?”

 

It was certainly strange to have both of them present their cases to him at the same time, though even stranger was that they’d wanted him to accompany them in the first place. He honestly couldn’t think of a reason why they’d want him there, especially when this was their opportunity to be alone together for a good amount of time. 

 

“Uh, Obi-Wan?”

 

Numa, clearly perplexed by the Jedi master’s sudden silence, made her way over to him and silently requested for him to pick her up. He obliged, almost as though he was operating on automatic, and trying to understand why they’d want him along. 

 

“…Obi-Wan?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, forgive me Anakin, I guess I’m just, well, confused.”

 

“What’s there to be confused about, Master Kenobi?” Padme inquired.

 

“Yeah, Master,” Anakin echoed her. “We’d love to spend time with you.”

 

“And that’s flattering, truly it is, I just expected that the two of you would want to spend your time together.” Honestly, it was a perfectly good out for the conversation, but then again, considering who he was dealing with…

 

“Yes, Pad – the um senator and I are good, very good friends, and we thought it would be nice for you to come along and be among friends,” the young knight stammered with a strained grin.

 

“Well yes, that is a nice thought” he agreed, adjusting Numa so she’d be more comfortable. “I just thought you’d want to spend your time off with your wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the chapter was okay and that you guys feel the plot is moving. I love all of the clones and want to protect every single one of them I swear!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed, or you know maybe it's not such a secret, Anakin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys, a thousand apologies for the long wait, life got in the way, the chapter didn't want to be written, and you know Rogue One, Sherlock, and my friend got me into Shadowhunters. But Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments, the Kudos, guys I am floored and I will try to update more often. i am sure there are a couple of mistakes, but you marvelous people have been waiting long enough! And I will reply to your comments. I want to thank each and every one of you, and If I ever don't manage to respond to someone, I am sorry and I will try my best to get to all of you.

Oh dear, he’d actually said that out loud. Oh, that was a mistake, a blunder, very not good. Was it perhaps too much to hope that the Force might be willing to grant him another trip back in time? Just two minutes? There was no telling just how drastically he’d changed things. A long stretch of silence had followed and was slowly becoming unbearably awkward when Hardcase of all people cleared his throat and plucked Numa out of Obi-Wan’s arms.

 

“Well… I think I’ll show this little biter how to handle a blaster. What do you say, little one?” He asked Numa, already walking off to the canyon. Obi-Wan was positive the man’s shoulders were shaking in suppressed laughter.

 

“Absolutely not!” Boil huffed, briskly following after the enthusiastic clone. “Waxer, Quick! Tup, Dogma, would you two please control him!?” The aforementioned troopers followed after them, Tup tugging a reluctant Dogma along by the hand. The rest of the men had tactfully scattered; leaving the two Jedi and the senator to continue their discussion with the pretense of privacy.

 

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan turned around to face the music, so to speak. Padme was clearly shocked, looking borderline mortified, and her best politician’s smile was strained. Anakin, well, he might’ve just broken his former padawan. The young knight’s face seemed to take on a multitude of expressions; morphing from disbelief, to shock, to utter panic. He tried to speak, but he just ended up making a strangled sound, before glancing at Padme, silently pleading her to take the lead. Oh yes, that was very subtle.

 

“M-Master Kenobi,” Padme started, giving a forced laugh, “I – I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Padme,” he sighed, “There’s no need-”

 

“What are you talking about, Mas – Obi-Wan?” Anakin demanded shakily. “Wife? Psh, I would’ve had to have broken my oath to the Order to make a marriage oath.”

 

“…Yes, Anakin, that would be the case,” Obi-wan agreed.

 

“But, being a Jedi is Ani – Anakin – Knight Skywalker’s life,” Padme insisted, sounding more flustered each time she corrected herself. It was unusual to see the normally composed senator in such a state, then again, he mused, she was used to political settings, where even scandalous accusations were woven into verbose speculations; it was usually the only entertaining thing that happened at the political functions he was obligated to attend. The Jedi master could admit that he was rather blunt, but really, why in the Force would they want him along? It made no clear sense.

 

“Yes,” he conceded, “but you are equally important to him.”

 

“We… are friends, yes, certainly. That’s to be expected, after all what with our history, and the war-”

 

“I would have to have attachments! And-and emotions!” the young knight protested. “Besides,” he gave a half-hysterical laugh, “when would I have had the time to actually get married? And to Padme? I mean, not-not that she’s not lovely – for a senator, not that senators can’t be lovely, of course. Not-not that I would know what lovely even is, but...”

 

Anakin continued to babble, almost incoherently half the time, talking with his hands and pacing. Padme on the other hand was stiff, her strained smile gradually morphing into a grimace, and she had to stop herself several times from reaching out place a calming hand on her husband. The whole thing was painfully awkward and several of the clones had erupted into suspicious coughing fits.

 

“That’s kind of you to say, Knight Skywalker,” the Republic senator raised her voice, placing an emphasis on his title. His former padawan quieted down, though his almost docile state was worrying. Anakin Skywalker was loud, brash, and passionate, but the young man standing before him was portraying none of those traits. The instantaneous and borderline hysterical litany of denials was expected, really. Despite the timing and location, Anakin pretty much reacted the way Obi-Wan suspected he would when he brought up the subject of his and Padme’s relationship; but it made the task of informing him of Palpatine’s true intentions that much more daunting. When it came down to pointing out a not-so-secret marriage compared to accusing the most powerful man in the Republic, not to mention someone who Anakin considered a close friend, of being the sith lord who was orchestrating the war; well, small steps would be required to say the least. 

 

“Anakin, I know.” 

 

* * * *

 

Anakin paled dramatically and his knees buckled. Obi-Wan hurried over to his former padawan, as had Padme, but the young knight made no move to get up. At first, he allowed himself to believe that his old master was just making a bad joke, but the older man’s patient insistence persisted. He was going to be thrown out of the order, stripped of his title; what about Ahsoka? The 501st? Who would have Obi-Wan’s back in battle?

 

“Anakin!” Blinking, the young knight registered the familiar, cultured voice calling out to him, and he looked up to see Obi-Wan’s worried gaze. The Jedi master’s hands were on his shoulders, and Anakin couldn’t help leaning into the embrace. He’d expected disappointment from his old master, or at the very least to be on the receiving end of his cool displeasure; he’d lied to the man for so long and broke his oaths, how was it the man was so accepting of the situation? How in the Force had he known?

 

“You – you know. How?” How long had the man known? Had his old master already informed the council or was he going to march Anakin into their chambers and have him confess his actions?

 

“Calm yourself, dear one,” his former teacher instructed, “Now, breathe with me, just like when we’re meditating.”

 

The young knight closed his eyes and listened to Obi-Wan’s voice as it lulled him into a state of calm and a gentle tug on their bond had him relaxing; his shoulders slumped and the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach dissipated. 

 

“There now,” the older man murmured, sounding pleased. Anakin was reluctant to open his eyes and face him, though, for now things would forever be changed between them. His musings were cut short when he felt a small, soft hand slip into his own and he looked up to see Padme giving him a reassuring smile.

 

* * * *

 

Padme was beyond mortified, and her husband wasn’t helping the situation. Though, she was surprised by Obi-Wan’s aloofness about it; she expected the Jedi master to show some displeasure or disappointment when he revealed his knowledge of their marriage, but he seemed rather indifferent about it all. The clone troopers had not seemed shocked by the news, merely surprised by the delivery and she wondered, not for the first time, exactly how discreet her husband was. Clearly not enough or perhaps at all. She exhaled sharply and knelt Anakin.

 

She regretted snapping at her husband, especially when he was panicking. Though the young knight could be so thoughtless at times, he was all heart and he must’ve been fraught with worry that he’d let down his former mentor. Although their relationship could be strained at times, Anakin loved Obi-Wan. Padme had advised him to tell the older man of their marriage, to confide in him, but her husband was torn between the oaths he’d taken and the vows he made to her. He’d broken the Jedi code, and feared he would be cast out of the order. They’d both known that it wouldn’t be easy, and if there was no war, and he had no padawan, then once upon a time he might’ve considered resigning. They’d spoken about it one evening when he’d been able to get away from the Temple.

 

Anakin loved being a Jedi, but sometimes it seemed as though his pride was placed more in having the title itself, because it showed that he achieved the promise he made to his mother and to himself. He was a little boy who had idolized the famed peacekeepers of the galaxy, but as it usually was the case, there was more to being a Jedi than what he’d thought. Padme could empathize; when she first made the choice to go into politics, she was idealistic with aspirations, that, looking back on it now, weren’t terribly realistic. It was glaringly obvious that not everyone jumped into politics to make a difference and work toward peace, as she witnessed ridiculously drawn out sessions for equally ridiculous reasons, and the blatant corruptness of her fellow politicians. Being a Jedi was demanding and required so much of one’s self, they devoted their lives to the order and followed a strict code. It was no wonder someone like Anakin chaffed under the numerous restrictions of their lifestyle; he felt things so strongly, was often guided by his emotions, and had attachments. 

 

For all his bravado, her husband was quite insecure about many things. He longed to be a good master to Ahsoka, to win the war, and protect those he loved. Her Ani could care too much sometimes, but his intentions were always of a pure nature. Padme liked to think that she helped temper him at times, helped him to reevaluate his priorities, but she also knew that her presence was often a cause for contention between him and the council. She wondered who amongst them were wise to the true nature of her and Anakin’s relationship. For a fleeting moment, she feared that Obi-Wan had informed them, but quickly quashed the thought; it was an absurd notion, to even think the man would be capable of doing such a thing to Anakin. She sighed and laced her fingers with Anakin, silently observing how Obi-Wan was comforting her husband, holding him and murmuring soft assurances. She often wondered how Anakin could question how the other man felt about him, it was clear as day that he cared for him just as much. Well, perhaps not just as much, for all that Obi-Wan was a model Jedi, general, and negotiator, he could be utterly oblivious to the many longing looks thrown his way; it was one of the things that made him so endearing. The older man’s compassion was another.

 

Anakin’s shoulders eventually slumped, an indication of just how exhausted he was, and he finally opened his eyes. Tired blue orbs locked onto her, and even though he was leaning into his former teacher’s arms, Padme could tell he was still terribly unsure of where he stood with the man. Picking up on the strained atmosphere, or perhaps accessing their Force bond or however it worked, Obi-Wan gently pushed Anakin away, though he held onto his shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“I’m sorry, dear one, that was rather thoughtless on my part, wasn’t it?” he chuckled, and Anakin flushed, pink dusting his tanned skin in the most adorable way. Her husband had always been receptive to praise and constantly craved it from his old mentor. “I had hoped you would come to me in your own time, but I’m afraid the two of you were being rather obvious.”

 

One of the clone troopers hovering close by snorted and his companion happened to erupt into another suspicious coughing fit. Anakin shot them an annoyed glare before he finally faced Obi-Wan and offered him a sheepish smile. The utterly fond look the man gave him in return had him relaxing, and Padme was warmed by the sight; they truly were a pair.

 

“Well, Ani,” she spoke up, “There’s no sense hiding it any longer, at least not from Obi-Wan. Or your clone troopers,” she faltered for a moment, “Does Ahsoka know as well?”

 

“What?” he sputtered, “No! No, of – of not, Ahsoka doesn’t know about us,” her husband assured her, before hastily glancing up at Obi-Wan. “Does she?” Rolling her eyes, she followed his gaze to see the older man suppressing a smile.

 

“You would have to ask her that, or perhaps your troopers,” he suggested, amusement dancing in his eyes. 

 

“What!? Why would – Rex!” he hollered, sounding both panicked and mortified at the prospect of his padawan knowing about his and Padme’s secret marriage, although at this point, the senator wondered if everyone knew and they were just humoring the young couple.

 

“Yes, General?” a trooper in blue called back. 

 

“Does – does Ahsoka… I mean is she … has she told, um…” Normally, watching Anakin stumble over his words was adorably entertaining, and often caused one to wince in secondhand embarrassment, but Padme sincerely wished he could just get on with it. 

“Are you asking if the commander is aware of your um, affair with the senator?” Honestly, if she wasn’t so humiliated, she would’ve thanked the captain for being so tactfully direct; he clearly spent time in Obi-Wan’s company.

 

“We’re married,” he corrected, as if that was the most pressing issue at the moment.

 

“Right, um, well, I do believe that Commander Tano does in fact know,” the man reluctantly confessed. 

 

“Oh.” Her poor husband looked so lost at what to do with the information, not that she could blame him. The young Togruta had been raised in the Temple to follow their code and teachings, and to know that her master had broken his oaths to the Jedi order must be terribly conflicting at times. And it seemed that that had only just occurred to him. Her Ani could be so oblivious. Padme hoped that they would talk to each other, really communicate; it seemed to do wonders for his and Obi-Wan’s relationship. 

 

She glanced back at the Jedi master and noticed that he was absently caressing Anakin’s left arm; it was almost reverent, though completely innocent in nature. She’d not been exaggerating when she told Anakin that anyone could see that Obi-Wan cared for him, the naked fondness in the man’s eyes was clear to see. It was an encompassing love. It was hard to find the words to describe it, just that it was a remarkably beautiful thing to witness. Padme felt lighter, in a way; yes, she was mortified and resolved to instruct her husband on the finer points of subtlety, but, she was happy.

 

* * * * 

 

Well, aside from his rather unfortunate timing, things seemed to be going rather well, all things considered. Padme, as usual, was handling the situation with the grace off a queen, though she still couldn’t quite make eye contact with the troopers without blushing. Her discreet gaze lingered on him for a moment and he followed her stare. Ah. She clearly noticed that he was being much more tactile as of late, especially with Anakin. Touching his former padawan was a guilty pleasure, an indulgence; it soothed his mind to know that Anakin was here, himself, and whole. No matter what happened now, Obi-Wan would never be able to forget that he cut off three of his old student’s limbs, before leaving him to burn. The fact that he could prevent that future could never erase his memories, his mistakes, his guilt. 

 

Childish laughter pulled him from his rather melancholy thoughts and he glanced up to see Numa running around with the troopers. Seeing the Twi’lek child so happy and carefree brought a smile to his face. He was content to merely sit there and observe the endearing sight. It seemed the men had managed to distract the youngling away from any weapons practice and were happy to indulge in her childish pursuits. Hardcase looked a tad put out, but otherwise the men were all in high spirits. It was especially amusing to see how Tup encouraged Numa to include Dogma in the fun; the normally strict trooper had looked so confused and hesitantly happy when the little girl grabbed his hand and led him around the village. Waxer and Boil of course stayed close to offer rudimentary translations of the youngling’s excited ramblings.

 

The rest of the men had wandered around, some conversing with the villages, others returning to the ship; but all of their Force signatures indicated that they were all quite content. Focusing back on Anakin and Padme, he was surprised to see them both smiling at him.

 

“Yes?” he drawled, suspicious, then again it was hard not to be when Anakin had that particular smile on his face.

 

“Well,” the young knight began, “you never answered our question.”

 

“Your question?” Obi-Wan repeated, trying to recall what it was they asked before his rather untimely revelation about their relationship. “Oh.”

 

“So, will you?”

 

“Well, I find myself compelled to ask again, wouldn’t you rather spend your leave with your wife?” he then turned to Padme, “And you with your husband? I know you both rarely get time together, so why would you want me along with you?”

 

“Well,” Anakin began, “I mean, yes, of course we’re going to cherish the time we get to spend together, but, Obi-Wan, you’re important to us too. And with what happened on the last mission and everything…” the young knight bit his lip and lowered his eyes bashfully, “I – I’ve missed you and I think we’re better and I’d – we’d like to spend time with you.”

 

“Outside of battles and campaigns and missions,” Padme quickly added. “Ani’s right, you are our friend, and well, you knowing about us does make things easier, but we’d discussed it and would really like for you to come to Naboo with us. Please, Obi-Wan?”

 

The Jedi master blinked in surprise. To go to Naboo would at least provide him with greater communication means than just his comm. And Padme had promised that a ship would be at his disposal should something come up. While he did enjoy seeing Numa and spending time with his men, staying on Ryloth would leave him sitting on his hands for a couple of weeks, and he just couldn’t afford such a risk. Going to Kamino could also prove to be problematic; there was no doubt that the Kaminoans would be familiar with him and be wary of his sudden visit. Shaak Ti was usually stationed on Kamino and had a direct hand in the troopers’ training, therefore she would have a greater chance of uncovering the truth without drawing too much suspicion onto herself. And well, a guilty, selfish part of him rather liked the idea of merely having the privilege to bask in the presence of Anakin and Padme once more, even if it was just for a little while.

 

“Oh, very well,” he softly agreed, warmed by the ecstatic smiles sent his way. 

 

* * * *

 

Now that Anakin and Padme no longer had to be discreet around Obi-Wan and the men, although discreet is not necessarily the word one would use when describing the two of them, things had mellowed out rather quickly and the day passed with a relaxed atmosphere. Numa had fallen asleep cradled against Waxer’s chest, and the trooper was resting his head on Boil’s shoulder. Hardcase and Dogma were curled up on either side of Tup; Echo, Fives, Kix, and Jesse had all relocated back onto the ship with most of the 212th, and Cody and Rex were slumped over one another in a peaceful slumber they were so rarely afforded.

 

Obi-Wan was meditating when he felt a familiar presence wash over him.

 

“Master,” he murmured, acknowledging Qui-Gon’s presence.

 

“How are you, Obi-Wan?” his old master inquired.

 

“I’m, hmm, I think I might be happy, or at least hopeful, I’m not actually sure,” he confessed, opening his eyes to gaze up at older man. His former mentor’s nearly transparent, blue form shimmered by the firelight, making him look even more regal and unreal than when he’d first seen him back on Tatooine.

 

“Do allow yourself to be happy, padawan mine,” Qui-Gon murmured, reaching forward and placing his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. It was nothing more than a phantom pressure, but he cherished the gesture all the same.

 

“I do believe I am finding it to be an easier task than I’d first imagined. I also find myself quite attached to, well, every one of them. You don’t think I’ll do something foolish in light of this, do you?”

 

The specter leaned back, his lips twisted into a wry smile. “Of that I have no doubt, you’ve always been terribly self-sacrificing,” he teased.

 

“Master,” the younger Jedi protested.

 

“I do believe you will do what you will, what you feel necessary,” he conceded. “Perhaps you’ve gained a greater understanding of why Anakin did what did, his motivation at least.”

 

Obi-Wan grimaced, although he broached the subject, he never again wanted to think of the hideous things Anakin did. It terrified him to think love could’ve been a catalyst that led to that awful future. He did not want to become arrogant and think himself above making foolish choices, he’d made monumental mistakes once already; but how could he trust himself to love so much and not be tempted to do something devastating in hopes of preserving things? Had Anakin felt so conflicted and alone? Death was a natural part of life, yes, it hurt, the pain etched itself into one’s soul until they became one with the Force, but to endure that pain until such a time was a trial all on its own, he supposed.

 

“I fear I am beginning to understand all too well,” Obi-Wan admitted.

 

“You mustn’t let your fear hold you back,” the older man cautioned.

 

“No, not if I want to prevent that future from happening,” he murmured.

 

The silence stretched between them and Obi-Wan found himself at a loss for carrying the conversation. Being reunited with his old master was terribly bittersweet; he mourned for the man’s unfinished life, for how things could have all turned out. He treasured the moments Qui-Gon’s spirit would appear to him, of course he did, but there were old wounds that had never healed, and things never said; their philosophies differed and they were both terribly stubborn. They’d shared a tumultuous relationship to say the least.

 

After a while, he pulled himself out of his thoughts to see that he was once more alone. Obi-Wan sighed and made his way back to the ship. Perhaps he would contact Kamino again in hopes of speaking with Shaak Ti, or he’d try the Temple and see if Ahsoka had heard from Plo. Considering things with Anakin were looking quite good, he had to focus on the clones. The Jedi master had revisited the betrayal on Utapau a hundred times and just couldn’t understand. Would allowing them to return to Kamino be detrimental? Were the men being brainwashed? There had to be an explanation, a logical answer, because nothing made sense. And perhaps no one had gotten a proper read on Palpatine’s Force signature, but the troopers? Men they’d fought alongside for years, bled with, developed deep friendships with, no, there could be no mistaking genuine loyalty and affection the men held for them; there had to be a reason. No doubt another plot orchestrated by Palpatine in some way, because even though the clones were engineered to be loyal to the Republic, they were still men with opinions and morals. Somehow, things would make sense.

 

* * * *

 

Numa was mildly disappointed that Obi-Wan was leaving the following day, but delighted that in addition to Waxer and Boil, Tup, Hardcase and Dogma would also be staying. The 212th troopers were also glad, because while they adored the little Twi’lek child, it was comforting to be around brothers. Before long, the men unloaded some supplies and boarded back on the ship. Obi-Wan gave the little girl a hug, as she demanded, and waved goodbye before returning to the ship.

 

“Sir, we’ll be taking off shortly and on route to Naboo,” Cody informed him.

 

“Ah, very good,” he nodded to his commander. The other man walked with him to the back of the ship where most of the men were lounging. “Are you happy to return to Kamino?” he inquired.

 

“Well, it is technically home and it will be good to see the what the shinies are up to. I, think it would be good for us to help them out,” he confessed. “With how the war’s going and how many brothers are lost, there’s not enough men that are acceptably trained to engage in battle.”

 

“Hmm, I’d noticed our losses have been increasingly heavy as of late, but I hadn’t thought our newest recruits’ performances were terribly lacking.”

 

“Well, to be fair, Sir, you are usually otherwise occupied in directly engaging the enemy or chasing after General Skywalker. It’s mostly the latter,” he added almost as an afterthought.

 

Obi-Wan snorted and shook his head, delighted by his commander’s dry wit. It saddened him to think that so many of the troopers were deployed while being so ill prepared.

 

“Echo and Fives, they’re all that’s left of their batch,” Cody murmured. “They were shinies when Rex an I first met them. And it was clear that they’d been rushed through their training. Not to say they’re not good soldiers,” he hastily added, “they’re very good. Rex is very proud of how far they’ve come, and they are flourishing under his command.”

 

“Rex is quite commendable,” the Jedi master remarked, fondly thinking of all the skirmishes he and the captain of the 501st had to fight their way out of throughout the years. “I think the men would benefit from having you there.” It was true, he couldn’t bear to think that the men whose lives were being sacrificed in this farce of a war were stepping onto the battlefield without adequate training. 

 

“He is. You know, you could come with us, if General Skywalker and the senator become too much. She did say you could use a ship if necessary.”

 

“Hmm, listening in, commander?” he teased.

 

“Well of course, I’ve got to have my general’s back in all situations, Sir,” Cody grinned, completely unrepentant. “Or if you’d like, comm me, Rex and I could round up some shinies for a good old fashioned rescue mission.”

 

Obi-Wan was laughing, bracing his arm against the wall for support. “Oh yes, I can only imagine how well that would go over with everyone.”

 

“Well, the shinies would sure appreciate it. They’d also like to meet another Jedi. You’re pretty famous among the cadets, you know,” the soldier informed him.

 

The Jedi master raised an incredulous brow, “Sorry?”

 

“Well, you were the very first Jedi many of us had ever seen. You discovered us, visited us, and you went up against our original template.”

 

“Ah yes, Jango,” he mused, thinking of the bounty hunter and their rather uncivilized fight, if it could even be classified as one. “Well, I’m quite sure the Kaminoans still aren’t terribly pleased with me for the hassle I might’ve caused.”

 

“Only you, General,” Cody huffed, shaking his head good-naturedly before excusing himself when he caught sight of Rex. Obi-Wan waved him off and went to find a place to sit. It wouldn’t take too long to travel to Naboo from Ryloth, and then the men would be on Kamino for the duration of their leave. Cody confirming just how unprepared a lot of the new recruits were made Obi-Wan regret pulling so many men from the lines where they were clearly needed, however, they also required a break. Perhaps he could’ve handled things with the council better, but having the troops so overworked was unacceptable. Every choice he made would have repercussions, naturally, but knowing what was at stake should, theoretically, make things easier. Of course, everything was easier when it was theoretical. 

 

“Ugh, General Skywalker, please,” of the troopers groaned, prompting Obi-Wan to look around and see what his old padawan was up to. Anakin was, well, cuddling with Padme.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you have to be so obvious? More than usual?” the trooper – Jesse – asked, sounding almost pained.

 

“What! What does – hey! You and Kix are always all over each other. He’s sitting in your lap right now!” the young knight protested.

 

“Well you two are being sickeningly adorable,” he drawled.

 

“Excuse me?” Anakin squawked, looking outraged.

 

“Well, he’s not wrong, Sir,” Fives spoke up, grinning even as he rested his head in Echo’s lap. 

 

The young knight made a strangled, offended noise. “Obi-Wan!” he called.

 

“Oh Anakin,” he sighed, with unmistakable fondness, “I must agree, you are being rather adorable at the moment.”

 

His old padawan blushed and curled himself more firmly around Padme who merely rolled her eyes and pet his head. She really ought to be commended for putting up with him. 

 

“And the commander isn’t even here to make fun of you and cash in on her winnings.”

 

“Rex!” Anakin screeched, looking betrayed. The captain merely grinned and offered apologetic shrug.

 

Obi-Wan smiled, utterly charmed. Perhaps, for the moment, he could forgo worrying and just enjoy things. Well then, they were off to Naboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padme do not do subtle or discreet, but they are adorkable.
> 
> I know it feels a little like a filler chapter, but please bear with me, you guys, things will pick up very soon and be even more indulgent. This fic is going to be very indulgent, as you've probably guessed.
> 
> Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have so many unresolved issues, I swear. And ugh, Qui-Gon can be so frustrating, because he clearly means well, but Obi-Wan deserved so much more. They will talk, but Obi-Wan has a bit too much on his plate at the moment.
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking around, you are all wonderful


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naboo and introspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I am so sorry for the long wait, I had wanted to get a new chapter up, at the latest by the 1st but it's been a pretty horrible month. Thank you all so much for the kudos and the flood of wonderful comments, which I will respond to as soon as I've gotten some sleep. I'm sure there are some mistakes, but you wonderful people have waited long enough!

Naboo was just as green and beautiful as he’d remembered. Once the ship had landed, Padme was the first one down the ramp, escorted by Anakin of course, to meet with Captain Typho. Obi-Wan could empathize with the man, he knew all too well what it was like having such a reckless, headstrong charge. The Jedi master lingered near the ramp of the ship as some of the men marveled at the state of a peaceful planet, untouched by the war. It struck a chord that they could be so in awe of a concept they were bred to uphold in the name of the Republic; a concept many of them never lived to see. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us to Kamino, Sir?” Echo asked.

 

“Yeah, the other cadets would love to meet you,” Fives added, lips quirking up into a mischievous smirk, “You were all that Cody would talk about for weeks when you were there the first time.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Heh, yeah. The gushing got old, but he said you’d be his Jedi – well, general. The Kaminoans said you were a Jedi, but that we were made for you, for the Republic, and well, we’re soldiers, so of course we’d have generals.” 

 

“Ah,” he acknowledged, suppressing a grin at the new information. “Well, I’d like to, but I know that General Ti would have an easier time accomplishing the task. She’s in a better position, as is, and I know I can trust her with this.”

 

“Is – Is it anything we can help with, Sir?” Echo inquired. 

 

Could they help? If it really was some sort of brainwashing that was going on, he wouldn’t want to alert them to it, what if it inadvertently triggered something?

 

“Perhaps if Master Ti does in fact discover something, you could assist her, but I would ask that you also relax and enjoy your time off. You all deserve it.”

 

The troopers both preened a bit at the praise and nodded in understanding. Looking at the two clones, Obi-Wan felt a particular pang of sadness reserved solely for them. He vaguely recalled the scandal surrounding Fives, who apparently attempted to assassinate Palpatine, and was subsequently taken out by one of the Coruscant guards. The whole ordeal was surprisingly hush hush considering it directly involved the chancellor, but only a handful of people were privy to what actually happened. And as for Echo, just knowing that the clone hadn’t in fact been killed at the Citadel and was taken and tortured was another blow. They might not have been a part of the 212th, but they were as good as his men with how often he and Anakin were partnered together for missions, and he would not fail them, not this time.

 

“Thank you, Sir,” they chorused, before excusing themselves to return to the ship. He waved them on and focused on the surrounding landscape. Obi-Wan could admit that it was peaceful here on Naboo; yes, he had his reservations for accompanying Anakin and Padme for many reasons, but it was nice to retreat to a beautiful, civilized planet where he was among friends and had the necessary sources at his disposal. For the moment, things were looking up.

 

Padme extended an offer for the men to refuel but they respectfully declined, having enough to get them to Kamino. It was a diplomatic exchange on both ends, Padme being the kind and dutiful senator and the troopers being grateful yet efficient. While Obi-Wan was quite aware of the decorum expected of a politician, as were his men, anyone with eyes could see the not so subtle looks Anakin and Padme were trading. 

 

“Well, General,” Cody addressed him, “the offer still stands if you require us to extract you.”

 

“I appreciate the offer, Commander,” Obi-Wan laughed, “And who knows, perhaps I’ll take you up on it. Now, I do hope you and the men manage to relax and enjoy your time off.”

 

The trooper smiled at the sincerity of the Jedi master’s words and inclined his head in a respectful nod.

 

“And you as well, Sir.” 

 

Obi-Wan felt strangely out of place as he watched the transport take off. Despite being the one to petition the council for leave, he felt, bereft, almost. Logically, he knew that there were so many things he had to tackle, which would require time and resources he could not have if he were otherwise engaged in battles or on missions. But, he supposed that after three years of war, it was almost ingrained in him at this point to be out there with his men; breaking Separatist holds and hunting down General Grievous. He’d already changed things, by demanding that Anakin, himself, and both the 501st and the 212th be taken off the front lines. Perhaps it was petty and impulsive, but he was fond and protective of his men; there was a camaraderie that he would fight to preserve. He briefly wondered if having them go back to Kamino was the wisest thing, but Shaak Ti would soon be there, and Obi-Wan knew if something was wrong with the troopers, then she would find out what is was.

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Anakin giving him an overjoyed smile. It had been so long since he’s seen such a genuinely delighted smile on his former padawan’s face that had not been because they survived a battle or finished a mission with no casualties. A morbid realization perhaps, but for the moment Obi-Wan would just bask in the pleasant emotions surrounding his old student. Anakin absolutely radiated in the Force; he was so bright.

 

“Well now, where will we be staying?” he inquired.

 

“The Theed Royal Palace. The queen has welcomed us with open arms, and everything that you could need is at your disposal.” Padme promptly explained.

 

“I see, yes, that would be most logical,” Obi-Wan murmured after a moment. The Theed Royal Palace, of course. He briefly wondered if it was too soon to contact Cody and request to go with them to Kamino.

 

“Would you care for a tour?” It was a diplomatic inquiry, friendly even, but Obi-Wan could read the reluctance in her face; not that he could blame her, of course Padme would want to reconnect with her husband.

 

“That would be lovely, perhaps Captain Typho would be so kind?” he asked, looking to the man as he finished posing his question.

 

“Yes, of course, Master Jedi, I’d be honored,” the man said, looking pleasantly surprised.

 

“Oh, but the queen?” Obi-Wan inquired, wondering if perhaps he was being too hasty and appearing aloof in the face of Naboo’s notorious hospitality. It certainly wouldn’t do to insult the queen.

 

“She has been made aware of your arrival,” the captain was quick to assure him. “Unfortunately, Her Majesty is rather busy at the moment, otherwise she would have met you as soon as you’d landed.”

 

“We will, of course, have an audience with the queen when she is available,” Padme explained.

 

“Ah, very good. Although, Anakin, it has been a taxing journey thus far, perhaps you would prefer to retire to your room and rest a bit?” the Jedi master suggested. It was clear to see that they longed shed the mantles of senator of the Republic and Jedi Knight respectively and merely be husband and wife for the moment. Judging by their bright if slightly embarrassed smiles, he guessed correctly.

 

“Yes, that would, um, certainly be appreciated, Obi-Wan,” Anakin hastened to agree, flushing.

 

“I will be happy to escort Knight Skywalker to his room,” Padme volunteered. Hardly surprising. Obi-Wan suppressed an amused smile and merely gestured for Captain Typho to take the lead.

 

“Very well, Senator, Anakin, I will see you both this evening then.”

 

“Master Kenobi,” Padme nodded in agreement.

 

“Bye Obi-Wan,” Anakin added at his wife’s pointed stare. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes fondly as he watched the two most obvious people in the galaxy attempt to casually walk beside one another and try not to hold hands. 

 

“Well, Master Jedi, shall we?”

 

Turning to the other man, Obi-Wan put on his best negotiator’s smile and inclined his head.

 

“Lead the way.”

 

* * * *

 

The hallway was blessedly empty as Padme showed Anakin to his room and slipped inside. Perhaps it wasn’t as vast and secluded as the country out by the lake, but it was far more than they were usually granted.

 

“I love that man,” Padme murmured as Anakin kissed her against the door.

 

“Obi-Wan is the best,” the young knight agreed, distractedly focused on his wife’s ornate clothing and how to go about removing it. “Are senators’ outfits supposed to be this complicated?” he muttered.

 

“Isn’t patience a Jedi virtue?” she teased, gently pushing him away so she could untie the dark purple sash from around her waist and allow him access to the buttons and clasps on the back of her top.

 

“I’m not very good at being patient,” he huffed. “Or being a Jedi, just ask the council.”

 

“You are rather, unorthodox,” she conceded, spinning around to face him, “And I’ll never understand the Force or the Jedi code, but I did marry you.”

 

“A violation of the code,” he playfully chimed.

 

“You’re a good person, Ani, and I love you. And, I would also love to spend some time with my husband where we can just be… us.”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he murmured, almost shyly; they shared a smile and laced their fingers together. They moved in a slow synchronization, removing articles of clothing from each other. It was sweet and sensual as they took their time drinking one other in; exploring and reacquainting. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” Anakin said, leaning down to rest his forehead against Padme’s.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Ani,” she murmured, cupping his cheek. She always marveled at how affectionate Anakin was. For someone so passionate, who could be volatile and possessive, her husband craved emotional connections. He longed to be so many things to so many people and it worried her; underneath all his arrogance and bravado, Anakin was incredibly insecure about his place in the galaxy. She leaned up and captured his lips in a slow kiss, choosing to enjoy herself and focus on her husband. He responded with clumsy enthusiasm, as she guided them to the bed. She gently pushed him back against the pillows and straddled his thighs. 

 

Anakin gazed up at her, a look of sappy awe in his blue eyes that made her melt. He grabbed her hips and gasped as she traced his collection of scars. He was toned; his long limbs muscled and tan. His chest heaved and he squirmed as she licked and kissed and stroked his body. Padme loved the strangled, inarticulate noises he made and gazed lovingly down at him; Anakin’s face was flushed and he was biting his bottom lip. He gave a breathy laugh as she caressed his sides and swallowed as her hands reached his thighs.

 

“Padme,” he choked, burying his face in one of the pillows. She leaned forward and kissed her way up his throat, smiling against his skin as he arched up and clutched at her hips. She took a hold of him and he gave a choked cry as she stroked him until he was squirming before she adjusted her position and sank down on him.

 

She gasped and shuddered as the pleasure continued to build up between them. He finally began to move, exploring her body as they rocked against one another. The intimacy of it all was deliciously overwhelming; the trust, control, and vulnerability, culminated with the drawn out pleasure had them gasping and murmuring and clinging to each other. There was something exceptional about sharing such an intimate moment when the love between the parties is so strong. It was emotional and intoxicating as they were completely lost in each other.

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan was pleasantly surprised by how interesting Captain Typho made the tour; each stop including an anecdote of Padme’s adventures as a young queen and an emerging senator. The two men traded stories, amused by each other’s experiences, though Obi-Wan was pretty sure he won. Truthfully, it was a nice distraction from… everything. He’d been shown the communication center directly, before being shown around the palace. It was so peaceful, unlike Coruscant, or even the Temple. There were no expectations or strict code to adhere to, and the Force shown with a clarity that had been increasingly absent on Coruscant. Palpatine was the cause, no doubt, but the council’s reluctance to acknowledge how complacent the Order had become was another issue. His thoughts turned to his men. The Jedi master was proud of himself for demanding that they got a break from the fighting, but couldn’t help but wonder how drastically he was changing things. The 212th and the 501st were notorious among the troopers and known for being some of the best. Was he doing the galaxy a disservice by not allowing them to fight?

 

It’s not that he didn’t trust the other Jedi with them, but at the same time he couldn’t help but recall the incident with Krell. It’s not as though Obi-Wan thought that they would betray the Republic and join up with Dooku, but that they might not treat the clones in a way they had grown accustomed to. While he knew that Jedi masters such as Secura and Koon, for example, were rather fond of their troopers, there were other masters, like Luminara Unduli who tended to remain distant and formal with the men. Perhaps he was attached to his troopers, just as he was attached to Anakin, and his grandpadawan, and so many others. 

 

He tried to focus on what the other man saying, to ground himself in the moment. They were crossing the courtyard when they passed by some fountains. They were beautiful, ornate, and flowing with water.

 

“Ah, a connoisseur of sculptures?” Captain Typho inquired.

 

“No, though I can appreciate beautiful things. No, I was just remembering when my former padawan first saw one. He’s from a desert planet and so the concept of water being used as part of a decoration had him quite horrified and perplexed.”

 

“Ah, we are fortunate here on Naboo,” the man remarked, “We can afford to have such luxuries in our daily lives and never even consider why we wouldn’t.”

 

“I’ve found much of the galaxy is like that,” Obi-Wan murmured, “although, I do believe the reports on the war is changing things.”

 

“Indeed. The public continues to be informed of the goings-on, and you Jedi have been involved in ending the war from the beginning, if I’m not mistaken?”

 

“You’re not,” Obi-Wan assured the man, “And though we’re no strangers to fighting in wars, this is far beyond what we’re accustomed to.”

 

“Really?” Captain Typho asked, sounding both puzzled and intrigued. “I thought that you Jedi were labeled as the peacekeepers of the galaxy.”

 

“Yes, and that means we pursue peaceful resolutions for disputes and serve as mediators in negotiations, and go on rescue and relief missions. When we do get pulled into wars, usually it’s contained to one planet or a small system. This is unprecedented.”

 

The other man hummed in agreement. “If only more politicians were like Senator Amidala, then perhaps this war would be well on its way to being resolved.”

 

Obi-Wan smiled as he heard the fond admiration in Captain Typho’s voice.

 

“Indeed.”

 

They continued walking in a comfortable silence until they reached the hangar.

 

“And here we are. Senator Amidala made it clear that you and Knight Skywalker are to have a ship ready at your disposal should the need arise.” He went on to point out which one’s were readily available and the fastest, to the ones which were regularly in use. Obi-Wan took in the rather impressive collection of aircraft and wondered how long they would be planet side before Anakin insisted on going for a flight. 

 

“Ah, yes. Our pilots had quite the story to tell of your fellow Jedi when you were here all those years ago. Quite the flyer, I’m told.”

 

“Oh, yes,” Obi-Wan laughed. “He’s the finest pilot in the Jedi order, and also the most reckless,” he sighed.

 

The other man chuckled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I understand that frustration all too well.” 

 

They chatted for a while longer before Captain Typho’s comm went off. He excused himself for a moment before returning to inform Obi-Wan that he was being called away.

 

“Perfectly understandable,” the Jedi said to the man’s apology. As he disappeared out of the hangar, Obi-Wan let his smile fade. He started walking, knowing his destination, and wondering why he was doing this to himself. 

 

* * * *

 

Anakin was laying on the bed with Padme, her head on his shoulder as they basked in the afterglow. He was content, enjoying the quiet as he cuddled with his wife. Usually he had to sneak back into the Temple in the early hours of the morning, or one of them was being comm called away to attend a meeting as they worked respectively to protect the galaxy. This was nice. 

 

“It’s nice to wake up with you still here,” Padme whispered, gazing up at him.

 

“It’s nice to wake up with you in my arms.”

 

They shared a smile and Anakin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Padme stretched and sat up, wrapping the sheet around herself.

 

“I’m going to take a bath,” she announced. “Would you like to join me?”

 

Anakin smiled and walked around the bed to the bathroom.

 

“I’ll wash your back,” he offered, pushing the door open. The late afternoon sun streamed in through the high windows, casting an orange glow in the room. Padme filled the tub and Accepted Anakin’s hand as he helped her in before stepping in himself. The hot water was soothing on their aching muscles and they took turns washing each other. It was innocent in such an intimate manner and the young knight basked in the shared affection. He was blissed out, content to cuddle with his wife until the water cooled. Padme indulged him for a while, before wrinkling her nose at the tepid water and untangling their limbs so she could step out. He offered her a hand but elected to stay in the tub. 

 

She dried her hair and styled it into a simple braid, before returning to the bedroom to gather up their clothes.

 

“Ani,” she called, “When you’re finished, could you help me with my top?”

 

As expected, she heard a splash of water as he got out of the tub and appeared in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. She rolled her eyes even as a fond smile tugged at her lips and she spun around to allow him access to the buttons and clasps. She pecked him on the cheek and pressed his tunic against his chest before she went to check her comm.

 

“Hmm, the Queen is unable to meet us tonight.”

 

“Oh. Is everything okay?”

 

“Oh, yes, she’s just stuck in some negotiations.”

 

“Maybe you should send in Obi-Wan,” Anakin playfully suggested, “you know, he’d have everything solved before the sun goes down.”

 

“No, you’re both here to relax, not get wrapped up in the minor politics of squabbling parties.”

 

He wisely held his tongue and merely smirked in response. She arched an unimpressed eyebrow at him and he held up his hands, giving her an innocent grin. He slipped his boots on and huffed as Padme threw a towel over his head and proceeded to dry his hair. It was all so domestic that Anakin idly wondered if this is what it would be like if they were an ordinary couple.

 

“Are you hungry? We could go find Obi-Wan and invite him to dinner,” Padme suggested as she finished adjusting her clothing.

 

“Hmm I think he might-” Anakin paused and scrunched his face up in confusion.

 

“Ani?”

 

“Obi-Wan’s shields,” he murmured, distractedly scratching his head.

 

“I thought you helped repair them?”

 

“No, we did,” he assured his wife. “It’s just, hmm, I don’t think he’s shielding completely or he’s not aware that he’s not.”

 

“Is he alright?”

 

“I’m not sure,” he confessed with a helpless shrug, wondering if he divulged what the other man was feeling to her would be a violation of trust. “Obi-Wan… I just felt a very sharp spike of conflicted feelings.”

 

“You’re worried.”

 

“Well, I – yes.”

 

“Do you know why? What the reason might be?”

 

“No. I mean he was fine just a couple of hours ago.”

 

“Yes, when he was with Captain Typho, and he greatly admires Obi-Wan, so I doubt he’s the cause of his distress.” 

 

Anakin grew pensive, “He was giving Obi-Wan a tour?”

 

“That’s right. A little tedious perhaps, but they do get along.”

 

“What would he have shown him?”

 

“Just the palace and the grounds. I also instructed Captain Typho to show Obi-Wan to the Communication Center and to the hangar, like I promised.”

 

“The hangar,” Anakin murmured, sounding defeated.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“The hangar is the last place I saw Master Jinn alive. And beyond that is the generator complex where…”

 

Padme closed her eyes and covered her face. “Of course, that’s why he was so reluctant to accompany us. Oh, Anakin!”

 

“I know.”

 

Padme hugged her arms and gave her husband a helpless look. “What should we do? Should we go to him or would he be more comfortable if it was just you or…”

 

“I think,” Anakin started, sounding thoughtful, “that he doesn’t want to be alone, that he shouldn’t be. We love Obi-Wan and I know he cares for us.” He stood up and took her hand. “And I think we should be there for him.”

 

Padme gave him a proud smile and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, that would be the first intimate scene I've ever written, I hope it wasn't too awkward or rushed or unimaginative, be gentle.
> 
> The plot is moving, I swear!
> 
> Honestly, just thank you guys for reading and all the encouragement


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naboo, some introspection, and communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry for taking so long, life just gah! As always your kudos and comments floored me and I will get to them I promise. I hope this chapter is to your liking, and just thank you guys so, so much, you are the best!

It was quiet as Obi-Wan walked a familiar path from the past. The hangar was large and ostentatious and led out to the levels of catwalks in the plasma refinery complex. He felt echoes of his emotions from the first time he was here; the adrenaline, the aggravation, the fear. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth to acknowledge that he ever feared Maul, but the Zabrak was a Sith, one of the first to appear in generations, and a formidable opponent at that. 

 

The Jedi master wasn’t exactly sure what he was hoping to accomplish by coming here; There was nothing to investigate and he wasn’t seeking closure. Was he being led by the Force? For what reason? His former padawan was the catalyst from the moment attention was brought to him, and that was when? On Tatooine, when Qui-Gon discovered him? When he made his debut at the Temple? Or when he accidentally entered a space battle at the tender age of nine? It seemed that he had more questions than answers and the Force was not exactly providing them. He felt aggravated, but he couldn’t exactly pinpoint why; everything was weighing so heavily on his shoulders, but Obi-Wan knew he had to fix everything, especially after he failed so spectacularly. Should he have confided in the council? It was a question that he had been asking himself since exiting their chambers, but he knew that that would be incorporating far too many variables in the situation; there were only so many things he could keep track of without over complicating the situation. 

 

He had already changed things, so that was a start, he reasoned. Telling Anakin and Padme he was aware of their relationship and supported them, that was important; it was good, he and his former padawan had grown so much closer because of it. It was still far too soon to inform Anakin of Palpatine’s plans, but there were other things which required his focus. 

 

* * * *

 

The hangar was just as Anakin remembered. He marveled at the collection of ships just as he did the when he first laid eyes on them as a mere child. It was where he truly got his first taste of flying, and despite everything that had happened, it was still a fond, if bittersweet, memory. 

 

“I don’t understand, why would Obi-Wan come down here?” Padme inquired, as they ventured onto the catwalks that would lead them to the plasma refinery. 

 

“Obi-Wan always does this to himself; he shoulders all of this perceived guilt he has about things that are out of his control,” Anakin explained. 

 

“What do you usually do?”

 

“Um, well, I sit with him and after a while he’ll talk. Sometimes he needs a distraction or just someone’s presence. I’m not really sure I actually help him,” the young knight confessed.

 

“Ani, just letting someone know you’ll be there for them is a great help,” Padme assured her husband.

 

“Yeah, I guess I just wish there was more I could do,” he sighed.

 

“Well, you’ve both gotten so close, maybe – maybe he’ll let you do more,” she suggested.

 

Anakin pondered on her words for a moment. He and his old master had grown significantly closer ever since their last mission. Obi-Wan had admitted that he had attachments he was unwilling to let go of, he allowed Anakin to help repair his shields; Force, the man had known about his and Padme’s marriage. Hope flared up inside of him and a smiled tugged at his lips.

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan had lost track of the time. He wasn’t exactly sure why he’d ventured down into the complex in the first place, there was nothing there for him. Perhaps the Force wanted to remind him of when his fate became irrevocably intertwined with Anakin’s. It was here that he vowed to train the child, he’d promised to devote his life to teaching the boy as he held his dying master in his arms. It was also where his path first crossed with Maul, and that was another headache he had to deal with. Perhaps he could somehow convince Dooku of Palpatine’s true intentions before he sent Ventress out to recruit Savage. 

 

He groaned and flopped onto his back. It was imperative that he make a plan, and clearly, meditation wasn’t happening. He was distracted from his musings by the echo of familiar voices drawing closer, and he pushed himself up in time to see Padme and Anakin enter the room.

 

“Oh, are we to have an audience with the Queen?” he inquired.

 

“Um, no, she’s in a meeting and it’s expected to run rather late,” Padme explained. “Ani and I were hoping that you would join us for dinner and then maybe we could go to a museum?”

 

“Or we could catch up on one of those holo-dramas you and Cody watch,” Anakin suggested. “You could comm him and arrange it so you’re both watching it at the same time.”

 

“Thank you, dear one,” Obi-Wan chuckled warmly, “That’s something to keep in mind, but perhaps another night; I wouldn’t wish to bother them so soon.”

 

“Psh,” Anakin scoffed good-naturedly as he joined his former master on the floor. “You’ve gotta be kidding, the men love you.”

 

“It really wouldn’t be any trouble, Obi-Wan,” Padme assured him, as she gracefully lowered herself to the floor. “I didn’t know you liked holo-dramas,” she added as an afterthought.

 

The Jedi master shrugged and offered her a sheepish grin.

 

“It’s a guilty pleasure,” he acknowledged. 

 

“Do all the troopers like them?”

 

“Eh, It’s mostly the 212th,” Anakin supplied, “Although, I think some of the 501st like them; I know Fives gets pretty invested.”

 

“Well, would you join us for dinner then, Obi-Wan?” the senator prompted him.

 

“Oh, well, I – I suppose so, although, I wouldn’t want to… interrupt anything,” he tactfully replied.

 

“No, master," Anakin huffed, “we would really like to spend the evening with you. That is – have dinner with us!” he hastily added. “And like Padme said, we could go to one of the museums or – or just go for a walk. Although, you did spend the afternoon walking around. Oh, we could go sit out by the fountains.”

 

“Dear one, are you alright?” Obi-Wan inquired, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “You seem, agitated.”

 

“No! No, I’m fine, I just,” he bit his lip and hesitantly glanced around the complex, “Are you okay, master?”

 

“What? I’m – I’m fine, Anakin, what would give you the-”

 

“Then why are you down here?”

 

“… Oh.”

 

“Obi-Wan?” Padme reached over and placed a hand on his.

 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but squeeze her hand before shooting a furtive glance in Anakin’s direction; he’d expected to see a gleam of possessiveness in his former padawan’s eyes, but there was only genuine concern directed at him. He sighed and offered them a tired smile.

 

“Honestly, I’m not exactly sure why I chose to venture down here,” he confessed.

 

“It’s,” Anakin licked his lips nervously, “I mean, this is where master Jinn… and you – you fought the Sith…”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Were you following the Force?” Padme asked.

 

“I’m not sure, perhaps my feet just led me here.”

 

“But why? Were you looking for closure? It seems, ah, forgive me if this is insensitive, but, it seems a little sentimental for a Jedi. Or is it customary?”

 

Obi-Wan chuckled at Padme’s careful probing; her flustered, political correctness was charming as it was amusing. 

 

“Well, where to start. Hmm, it’s not closure I was seeking. I have made my peace with my master’s death. And, when we do look for closure, we look to the Force. The Jedi, the Order, that is, has changed.”

 

“Yes, I suspect it has, what with the war and all.”

 

“Indeed. We’ve become rather compliant to the wishes of the senate, and we’re not a political institution. We have an obligation to maintain the peace in the galaxy,” he quickly added. “And while we’re called in to serve as diplomats, liaisons, even mediators, we are accustomed to doing so because we’ve been reached out to or we were alerted to an impending situation and chose to intervene.” 

 

“I see.”

 

“It’s not – we – the Jedi don’t hold anything against the senate, Padme,” he assured her. “We follow the Force, and often our goals do align with those of the senate.”

 

“Yes, yes, of course, I know,” she sighed.

 

“As of late, I’ve noticed that our teachings are incredibly contradictory, especially with the state of the galaxy.”

 

“How do you mean?” she inquired.

 

“Master?” Anakin echoed his wife curious concern.

 

“We are instructed to let go of our attachments, to release our feelings, and yet,” he sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “The code is… restrictive, uncompromising, and almost arrogant.”

 

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin squawked, incredulous. “You – you don’t agree with the code!?” he demanded. “But, you always recite it, and quote it. And you’d always lecture me whenever I complained-”

 

“And I was wrong; I’m sorry, Anakin,” Obi-Wan calmly apologized. “We should be instructed on how to control our emotions, not attempt to erase them or pretend they don’t exist. Compassion is necessary for us to operate, and of course we’ll develop feelings along the way. Attachments are to be expected in all walks of life; why, the relationship between a master and padawan is among the greatest examples. Your master or your student becomes the center of your world. Yes, you must be prepared to let them go, but… to deny or even condemn love is remarkably ignorant.”

 

“I love you,” Anakin blurted out, his voice echoing loudly in the complex. “I – um, I mean, you’re Obi-wan, of course I love you,” he stumbled over his words, looking to Padme in his panic.

 

She rolled her eyes fondly and smiled at the Jedi master.

 

“Dear one,” he murmured, taking Anakin’s hand, “I know, and I care so much for you.”

 

“And you’re really alright?” he murmured, flushing at the affection that was so freely being offered.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then, why come down here? Oh! Does - does it have to do with your vision?” he hesitantly asked.

 

Obi-Wan paused and thought for a moment. “In a way,” he finally said. “I suppose I was just looking for answers and well, this was the best place to start.”

 

“But, why?”

 

“Because, Anakin, here is where I dueled the first Sith to make themselves known in a thousand years. It’s where I lost my master and gained my padawan,” he took a shaky breath and offered a melancholy smile. “It was here, in his last moments, that Qui-Gon asked me to train you, and I promised that I would. And look at you now, Jedi Knight Skywalker,” he murmured, pride ringing in his tone. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Anakin murmured. “You – you shouldn’t have had that burden placed on you-”

 

“Anakin, you were the last and the greatest thing Qui-Gon ever gave me,” he softly reassured his old student. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

 

* * * *

 

Anakin flushed at his old teacher’s words and curled his fingers around the other man’s. His former master continued to baffle him with his open affection and communication. Aside of course from the obvious, Obi-Wan had been so forthcoming about what he thought and felt. And yes, Anakin had pushed his once master to share his vision with him, but when he’d helped repair his shields, and felt the depths of his fear and devastation, and determination; it humbled him. Obi-Wan’s vague allusion to what he saw was more than enough to give the young knight pause and reassure the older man. It had seemed so, well frankly, out of character for the Jedi master and council member to be so emotional, and yet… They’d both harbored insecurities from the day they were paired off, and Anakin was sure that Padme found the two of them ridiculous for not effectively communicating with each other before now. 

 

“I’m,” he cleared his throat and straightened his posture. “You – I’m happy that you were my master.”

He was delighted by the shy, warm smile Obi-Wan gave him and grinned over at Padme. She rolled her eyes fondly and squeezed his hand. 

 

“As am I.”

 

* * * *

 

Padme marveled at the two men. They could both be such emotionally oblivious idiots, but they cared so much each other. It was such a treat to see how devoted they were to one another, and it gave her hope. Yes, her and Anakin had feelings that evolved beyond admiration and affection for the man, but she wasn’t sure about the depths of the man’s feelings for them. It was plain to see that he cared greatly for the two of them, but whether it was also of a romantic nature or merely platonic, she was unsure. 

 

There were moments, from the time they left Coruscant, that she’d noticed Obi-Wan gazing at them with utmost fondness, and he was quite a bit more tactile. He’d always been professional, politely charming, the model Jedi; but she felt he was finally opening himself up to them. She’d already known that he and Anakin shared a deep, profound bond, but there was something more. As much as she loved Anakin, Padme knew that there would always be aspects of her husband’s life that she simply wouldn’t be able to understand, and she was grateful that Obi-Wan was there for him. 

 

It was hard for her to completely fathom the all-encompassing power of the Force, but being a Jedi was her husband’s life, just as being a senator was hers. And perhaps, that was one of the reasons Obi-Wan was so perfectly suited for them. He was one of the best Jedi in the Order, but he was also a magnificent diplomat. The man could run an army, take down droids and yet maintain a witty repartee whether he was engaged in battle or negotiations. Be it bounty hunters, Sith apprentices, or politicians, Obi-Wan handled the situation beautifully.

 

Seeing him be so vulnerable and open and affectionate was humbling and an honor, and she adored the man all the more.

 

“Obi-Wan,” she spoke, “I’m so sorry for not thinking of what returning to Naboo would mean for you. I should’ve known.”

 

“Padme, I will always carry the memories with me. But I confess, I was not completely prepared for being back here,” he gestured around the room without relinquishing his hold on either of their hands, and she had to suppress a smile at Anakin’s dopey grin.

 

“Still, I wish there was a way to make it up to you.”

 

“Honestly, I do believe that this has actually helped, but, perhaps we ought to get out of here. You mentioned dinner?”

 

“Yes. Ani and I would love for you to join us.”

 

“Sounds lovely, ah, shall we?”

 

* * * *

 

To Obi-Wan’s relief, Naboo was quiet compared to the bustling Coruscant. They weren’t bothered at the restaurant Padme chose, it was intimate, charming, and the cuisine was delicious. They weren’t on a mission, and it wasn’t a business dinner; it was purely for pleasure. The evening was full of light conversation and laughter. They’d lost track of time as they stayed at their table, trading anecdotes, and were appropriately chagrined when one of the waiters approached and informed them that they were closing.

 

Stars illuminated the night sky as they walked back to the palace, bathing the walkway in a faint light. Padme and Anakin had been disappointed that it was too late to take him anywhere, but the Jedi master had been perfectly content to just bask in their presence. It had been one of the most enjoyable evenings he had in a long time. 

 

Padme insisted on escorting him to his room, though whether it was out of duty that had long since been ingrained in her to follow the protocols of hospitality, or because they were only a hallway away from him was another question. Her cheeks were flushed as she and Anakin swayed against each other as proof of having too much wine, but her eyes were bright as she leaned in close and gave Obi-Wan a warm hug. Anakin joined her and soon he was being squished against his door.

 

He laughed and returned the embraces.

 

“Thank you for a most enjoyable night,” he murmured, before gently extracting himself.

 

“Of course, Obi-Wan.”

 

“If you need us, we’re just around the corner, down the next hall,” Anakin informed him.

 

“Very well. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Obi-Wan,” Padme murmured, before leaning in and kissing him. It was short, and sweet, and before he even had the chance to process what was happening, Anakin took her place and kissed him as well.

 

The Jedi master blinked, utterly bewildered as the couple gave him sleepy smiles before heading to their room. That was frankly the oddest thing that had happened to him, and yes, he was including time travel. It wasn’t unpleasant, far from it, but completely unexpected and confusing, he mused, stepping into his room. A bath sounded nice, yes, perhaps a long, relaxing soak would help clear things up.

 

Kicking off his boots, he made his way to the closet to retrieve a towel when his comm went off. He was surprised to see the flickering Holoform of his fellow council member, Plo Koon.

 

“Greetings, Obi-Wan,” the Kel-Dor said, “little ‘Soka said you wished to speak to me upon my return to the Temple.”

 

“Plo, it’s good to see you," and it truly was. Plo Koon was one of the best and he cared greatly for the men. While he waited for Shaak Ti to contact him, there was another pressing matter that had to be addressed, and he could think of no one better for the job. "Yes, I know you’ve just returned from a mission, but there is something rather concerning I was hoping you could look into for me.”

 

“What do you need?”

 

“I’ve noticed some alarming reports concerning Jedi master Pong Krell…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me. Please tell me what you thought
> 
> Next time: Naboo and Kamino


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plo Koon and Obi-Wan's comm call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy, you guys, I am so sorry, but I want to thank each and everyone one of you for the kudos and the lovely comments.! You are all wonderful

Master Plo Koon had listened with rapt attention to Obi-Wan’s report and only one with a trained eye and a history with the Kel-Dor would’ve noticed the how the man was clinging to his calm façade. Plo loved the clones, he treasured each and every one, and those under his command he treated like sons. 

 

“Unacceptable,” Plo murmured to himself. “How has this not been brought to our attention sooner?”

 

Losing men in battle was to be expected, it was unfortunately unavoidable in this war; and it’s not as though the Jedi were truly equipped to operate as generals, but the numbers Obi-Wan had presented him with were beyond troubling. The planets Pong Krell and his troopers had been stationed on were not reported as being too heavily fortified by the Separatists. There’d been no reports of blockades or weapons factories; the Besalisk’s most recent deployment hadn’t even involved a formidable droid army, and still the number of clones lost was staggering. 

 

“Plo?”

 

The Kel-Dor glanced up at Obi-Wan’s Holoform. 

 

“Forgive me, Obi-Wan, I was… processing.”

 

“Of course, Master. I had hoped to present my findings to the council but, I confess I’m not sure how much time they would collectively agree to pursue this.”

 

Plo had always admired the way Obi-Wan was able to spin his words so diplomatically. He was polite and delicate and roundabout when it came to calling others out; it was both elegant and brutal. The council would acknowledge that the clones’ lives were valuable, but it was unlikely they would look into such an issue; the war was taxing, and the Jedi were stretched thin across the galaxy as it was. Pong Krell was clearly unfit to have troopers under his command, and yet the clones had not been reassigned to another Jedi. It was clear that the Besalisk had no love for the clones, but this went beyond mere indifference, it was calculated. Plo did not want to believe that one of their own would turn down the dark path, but Krell’s actions were crippling the Republic in this war and his total disregard for the lives of his troopers was inexcusable. Perhaps the Kel-Dor was passionate and attached to the men in his battalion, but he could see no other alternative than relieving Krell of his command, and maybe even restricting him to the Temple. 

 

The frankly exhausted and almost haunted look in Obi-Wan’s eyes was clear even through the flickering Holoform. And Plo couldn’t blame him, this war was hell on all of them. Plo had yet to formally speak with the council but Ahsoka had been very forthcoming, concerned for her grandmaster. She’d informed him that Obi-Wan had been injured on his last mission protecting his men and that Skywalker’s healing capabilities prevented him from being held up in the Halls of Healing. Plo suspected that their still unbroken bond assisted in the acceleration of the young knight’s efforts, of course Skywalker’s strength in the Force was nearly unparalleled. And well, it wouldn’t be Obi-Wan if he didn’t neglect his health and keep pushing himself, so while it wasn’t surprising that he was working while on leave, it did surprise him that Obi-Wan requested it in the first place.

 

Still, it had been a pleasant surprise to see little ‘Soka at the Temple when he returned. The Togruta had raced to meet him in the hanger and passed along Obi-Wan’s request. He found it unusual, until Ahsoka had hesitantly disclosed another fact and he could understand. Obi-Wan had chosen not to approach the Jedi council with a vision he’d had, not that the Kel-Dor could blame him. Although precognition was a prevalent trait in many Jedi, they were instructed to disregard what they saw; “Always in motion, the future is,” as Master Yoda was fond of saying. Personally, Plo had never agreed, for it was the will of the Force, though he could understand the potential risk of a self-fulfilling prophecy. 

 

“I understand. I will personally look into this.”

 

“Thank you, Master.” Obi-Wan’s gratitude warmed him and Plo bowed his head.

 

“Of course. And, if there is anything else you need or wish to talk about, I am just a comm call away.”

 

His subtle insistence was received as a look of surprise flashed over Obi-Wan’s face. It never took the young Jedi long to puzzle out what was truly being said when one intended to get a message across. Obi-Wan gave a sheepish smile as a chagrined look passed over his face.

 

“Yes, Master,” he acknowledged with a more formal bow.

 

Obi-Wan’s Holoform flickered away and Plo placed a hand over his eyes. He couldn’t very well make a request to the council to check in on fellow Jedi master without divulging a reason why. Presenting them with the numbers of clone troopers consistently lost under Krell’s command was unlikely to prompt an investigation although it could be used as an excuse to perhaps assist the Besalisk. Of course then there would be the question of how he obtained such information, and wouldn’t it look suspicious or far too much like attachment if he was looking into the statistics of clone fatalities? He was developing a headache.

 

“General?” someone cleared their throat and Plo looked up to see Wolffe hovering close by. 

 

“Commander.”

 

“Sir? Are you alright?”

 

“I will be, Wolffe,” the Kel-Dor assured him. “Have the men prep the ship, won’t you?”

 

“Now, Sir? It’s just, well, we’ve only just returned. You haven’t even debriefed the Jedi council.”

 

“I’m afraid this requires our immediate attention, Commander.”

 

“Uh, yes, right away, General,” the trooper reluctantly agreed. The clone’s concern warmed Plo, and he reached out and placed a hand on the man’s armored shoulder.

 

“Wolffe, I will explain when we are en-route,” Plo promised him, before continuing up the ship’s ramp. He would log in the coordinates and then he needed to meditate. It was imperative that he approach this with a clear mind, though he had the feeling that this would end with his lightsaber ignited.

 

* * * *

 

Obi-Wan sighed as the comm call ended and he sat down on the bed. He hated to burden Plo with this, but it had to be addressed; Pong Krell had to be stopped. And it seemed that he was informed about Obi-Wan’s “vision,” so there was that, but the Kel-Dor trusted him. He also had to speak with Shaak Ti, but there was no telling when she was due to return to Kamino, so he’d just have to wait. 

 

With a frustrated groan he stood up, stripped of his tunics and headed for the bathroom. It was shiny and spacious and the tub was delightfully big. He perched on the side of the tub and turned the water on. Obi-Wan couldn’t help smiling at the absurdity of his situation. He’d traveled back in time and here he was, taking a bath on Naboo; just days ago such a luxury was a novel thought, a memory. Once he determined the water was warm enough, he finished undressing and slipped into the tub.

 

He traced invisible scars and let himself slip under the water where it was quiet, calm, and still. Time seemed to slow down and for some reason all Obi-Wan could think about was that Padme and Anakin walked him to his room and kissed him goodnight! He frowned thoughtfully, here he was, having a very real existential crisis about changing the fate of the galaxy and all he could focus on was the fact that Padme and Anakin kissed him. He sat up, grabbed some of the scented soaps and began scrubbing his skin. Being kissed was by no means unpleasant, frankly, it was nice; the feeling of soft lips against his own was not a pleasure he’d indulged in for some time, but surely it was just a silly thing? They were both a little drunk and perhaps Padme was just friendly. A Naboo custom for close friends? And Anakin was following her lead?

 

Did he ignore it? They were drunk, so it was unlikely that they’d even remember. Honestly, why was he even thinking about this? No, he had other things to occupy his thoughts. With a huff, he stepped out of the tub, pulled the stopper, and wrapped a towel around himself. It was just, he was sick of thinking, so tired of remembering. Exhaling, he reached for the Force and felt it envelope him and he relaxed. He’d already changed things, and he had to believe – no, it was for the better. There was still so much to do, and it wasn’t going to be easy, but he’d changed things. For just for a moment, he allowed himself to bask in his accomplishments. His agitation melted away and he opened his eyes.

 

Perhaps he ought to take his former master’s advice and live in the moment, at least for the next couple of days before he would be able to get in contact with Master Ti. Walking back into the bedroom, he stepped into a pair of sleeping pants and slipped under the covers. The mattress was almost too soft, there was an unnecessary amount of pillows on the bed, and it was the nicest place he’d slept in what felt like a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was a short chapter, I know, and I hope you guys like it. I wasn't sure at first about shifting to Plo's pov, but it felt right and I hoped it worked for you guys. Thank you all for sticking with me :)
> 
> Next chapter: Back with Padme and Anakin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic, so any constructive criticism, comment, or feedback at all would be greatly appreciated. I do not have a Beta Reader.
> 
> I am a sap for Fix-It Fics and for Obi-Wan, because he did Not deserve that! He is literally the best, and everyone loves him, I'm pretty sure even the villains like him in their own ways.


End file.
